Friend or Foe  Adora
by pisces317
Summary: Team Sheppard run into trouble while off world but that turns out to be just the tip of the iceberg. Are friends and allies of Atlantis NOT what they seem? Shep Whump included.
1. Chapter 1

SGA

Author Notes: This is my first attempt at writing a fic so please be gentle with critiques and criticism. PLEASE do review and let me know what you think.

AN2: I'm currently working on Chapter two and will post when it is done. I do not know HOW many chapters this will be so please be patient.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Unscheduled off world activation!"

Chuck's voice rang out, startling Elizabeth from her musings. She had been staring at the mound of paperwork thinking she should start it when her mind wandered to thoughts of Colonel Sheppard and his team. They had left at 0800hrs that morning to make contact with the villagers of a planet called Adora and when they missed their scheduled check in at 1200hrs to update Atlantis, Elizabeth grew nervous. She had known when to expect them to call and therefore had been waiting at the scheduled time but when no call had come through she began to worry that something had gone wrong. She thought about sending Major Evan Lorne on a rescue mission but he had been able to talk her into waiting for a little while longer, speculating that the Colonel may have just been hung up by the locals and their pleasantries and that she didn't even know if they were in need of a rescue yet. It had only been 1230 and they weren't that late yet so she headed into her office to try to distract her worrying mind with paperwork, hoping she could lose herself in it until she heard the team come through. It hadn't worked though (obviously!) and her mind kept wandering to the team torturing her with what could possibly have happened and in this galaxy that was ANYTHING.

She cared about all of the members of the expedition of course, but she had a special bond with members of Team Sheppard and especially the team leader, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. He was like the over protective older brother of the expedition (and of her in particular) and she worried more whenever his team was on a mission. They had the uncanny ability to get into mischief while they were away, usually coming home injured causing her to worry even more.

She ran from her office over to the command center and stood next to Major Lorne, anxiously waiting for an IDC to come through.

Though he hid it well, Major Lorne was just as concerned for his CO as Elizabeth. John Sheppard was admired, respected, and cared for (dare she say even loved) throughout Atlantis by scientists and military alike and though Major Lorne would say that his concern for his CO and his determination to get his him back safely had to do with his lack of want to be stuck with the mounds of paperwork and the nightly headaches that came with the title of Military Commander, most knew it was because he cared about and respected the man.

"It's Dr. McKay's IDC." Chuck announces bringing Elizabeth back to reality. She was secretly hoping that all was well with the team but those hopes were shattered when Rodney's panicking voice came over the radio saying, " Atlantis, this is McKay! Lower the shield, we're coming in hot!" while the sounds of gunfire and explosions filtered through the link.

She nodded to Chuck to lower the shield, stationed marines around the gate should an enemy come through first or with the team and called for a medical team just in case. Here in the Pegasus Galaxy you could never be sure what to expect so you prepared for everything.

The first of the team through the gate was a red faced Rodney followed gracefully by Teyla. An explosion rocks the gate room and it's inhabitants, scattering many and causing some debris to swiftly fly about the room as an airborne Ronon and John come through next. The sound of the gate shutting down filled the air followed by the unmistakable thud of flesh connecting with the cold and unyielding marble floor along with the sound of an "oomph", a sickeningly loud CRACK and a harsh but resounding cry of pain.

Elizabeth and Lorne quickly make their way down the steps and over to the team while Rodney and Teyla rush over to their fallen teammates. She sees Ronon shrug off the hard landing (and Rodney's help) and rush over to John, who has not managed to get off the floor and is grasping his right leg with his mouth formed in an "O" trying to control the pain that pulses with every heartbeat. His ankle at an odd angle, showing definite signs of being broken.

She and Lorne rush over trying to see what's wrong but are pushed out of the way by Dr. Carson Beckett and his med team. She notices that different members of his staff are pulling the other members away to briefly examine them but her attention is focused on the Scottish doctor and his prone patient on the ground. It makes her heart ache seeing him in pain.

"Colonel, can ya hear me lad?" Carson asks trying to determine how lucid John is. He receives a nod and continues on, "Alright, I'm going to give you something for the pain then I'm going to set the bone and immoblize your leg. After it's immoblized we'll get ya on a gurney so that we can get you to the infirmary and finish getting you checked out ." Carson explained while pulling out a vial and a syringe, swiftly measuring out the contents and plunging the syringe into John's arm.

"Team" John says. There is no inflection but Carson understands what he wants to know.

"They are fine lad, just try to relax." Carson replies soothingly, patting John's shoulder.

Once he notices the Colonel relax a little, Carson begins to set John's ankle. He notices the massive swelling in John's boot around his ankle and decides to wait until he gets to the infirmary to cut off the boot to ensure that he has the proper tools. Once they have John's leg immobilized, they gently transport him on to the awaiting gurney and glide down to the infirmary.

Elizabeth knows it's foolish to try to get any information out of the team right now and let's them go down to the infirmary to get their post mission check ups knowing the choice isn't really up to her as they are already disappearing around the corner. She'll alert them to the time of the debrief when they've finished their check up. She begins the organization of the clean up of the gate room curious as to what happened on the planet.

* * *

By the time the rest of the team arrives Carson is already in the infirmary, examining John's ankle, foot, and leg. They want to know how he's doing but decide to wait until they hear from Carson and proceed to their own post mission check ups.

Dr. Jennifer Keller decides to start with the easier of the three and starts Teyla's check. "Hello Teyla, anything to report?" she asks knowing the Athosian will be honest about her injuries with a direct question whereas with the others she has to use more of a cloak and dagger approach, or in Rodney's case she would need to filter through the babble.

"I am fine, Dr. Keller, mostly tired." Teyla replies. She realizes the doctor's reasons for going with her first and appreciates the opportunity to be able to get a shower before the others have finished with their own examinations knowing they will be stubborn or over exaggerate their injuries.

Jennifer runs a practiced eye over Teyla, observing her demeanor and posture deciding to take her for her word and after getting a quick scan and some blood, releases her from the infirmary. She then does a mental eeney, meeney, miney, moe to determine which one should go next. She settles on Rodney, knowing full well that he is not injured and will require nothing more than rest and a good meal.

"Rodney, how are you doing?" She asks, knowing it's a trick question and waits for his hypochondria to come out full force.

"I'm tired, do you know how long they made me run? I mean, what if I'd fallen and broken my ankle or something?" then looking over at John, he blushes clearly realizing that it was possible that John had done just that, but still he continues. "I am a scientist, I'm not meant for running. I use my mind not my body!" _Clearly_, Jennifer thinks though she will admit to herself that the scientist isn't that bad to look at but is obviously out of shape.

"Ok.. is there anything else wrong?" Jennifer asks though she already knows the answer as she checks his blood pressure, draws blood (which elicits and _OW_ from Rodney) and prepares his scan. All off world teams are required to submit to a scan when returning so the staff can compare it to the previous ones; the IOA has determined it a necessity in case something should come up they can prove they aren't at fault.

After, Rodney has finished he's released with the order of a shower and then the mess hall to make sure he keeps his hypoglycemia in check. She then turns to Ronon, taking in his slightly hunched appearance and the faint lines of pain around his eyes. "Ok, Ronon, your turn. How are you doing?"

"Fine" came the gruff reply.

"Uh-huh, so if I were to straighten you up, you'd be ok?" She replied, knowing full well that his ribs were injured.

He focused on her and knew he had been caught so he reluctantly replied "Just bruised my ribs, no big deal. I've had worse."

"I'll tell you what, why don't we let the one with the medical degree determine what is a big deal and what isn't? Mk?" she replied as she began to examine his left side, noting the bruising around his ribcage. She touched a soft spot and he grunted, nothing was broken which was a good sign.

"Ok, nothing is broken, but you have cracked a couple of them, you'll need to take it easy for a week or two but should be back to killing the Wraith and kicking marine's butts in no time. No sparring, no running, nothing strenuous until then, got it?" She asked raising her eyebrows and pointing her finger at him, knowing he'd try to get around it sooner or later.

"Yup." He replied as he jumped down off the exam bed, heading to the spare chairs that served as the infirmary's waiting room.

She sighed, then went over to him. "Ronon, why don't you go take a shower and get something to eat. Dr. Beckett will inform you all when he's finished and update you. There's no need to stay."

He nodded and sauntered out into the hallway.

* * *

"Elizabeth" Carson's voice came over the radio.

"Go ahead Carson." She replied

"I just wanted to give you an update on the Colonel. He has fractured his foot and ankle. He'll be on crutches for the next 6 weeks and he'll be off active duty for 8 weeks."

"Oh, he'll love that!" came the sarcastic reply.

Carson chuckled, "Yes, we will have quite the cantankerous Colonel on our hands for that time but there's nothing to be done about that. When he wakes up, I'll release him to his quarters."

"He's still there?" came the shocked reply.

"Yes, he fell asleep while we were finishing his exam and I didn't have the heart to wake him. I figured he could use the sleep." Carson told her. "I'll let his team know as I'm sure they're curious to know how he is."

"Sounds good. Thanks Carson." She told him.

"Your welcome." Carson replied. He noticed the Colonel waking up and went to check on him before he released him.

"How are you feeling Colonel?" Carson asked.

"Fine, ready to get outta here."

"How's your pain on a scale from 1 to 10?" Carson asked giving John his _I know you're hurting so just admit it _look.

John paused a moment before answering, "about a 6, nothing I can't handle". He knew that his best chance at getting out of the infirmary and resting in his own room was to be truthful and not to antagonize the doctor so he answered truthfully.

"Aye, well we'll give you a top off before we take out the IV line anyway, then we'll get you released to your own quarters. Would you like some dinner before you go or should we have some delivered to your room?" Carson asked knowing that John had to be hungry.

"I think I'll wait til I get to my room, I shouldn't be here too much longer right?" He asked the doctor, eyes hopeful and suspicious at the same time.

"Aye, you'll be released in a jiffy." Carson replied as he finished adding the pain meds to John's IV.

John was glad for the drugs as he felt the throbbing pain that had begun to annoy him for the past 10 minutes or so being replaced by the warmth of the drugs. He couldn't wait to get to his quarters and collapse onto his bed and fall into pain free oblivion but he had sneaky feeling that he would be forced to eat some dinner first.

"Alright Colonel, let's get you unhooked while Marie brings your chair." Carson said while pulling out the IV line and unhooking the machines that he had attached to John while he slept.

"A chair? Come on Doc, can't I just get some crutches?" John asked, mortified at the idea of being pushed around in a wheel chair. "It's not like I'll cause more damage to myself." he whined, knowing that it wasn't a very compelling argument.

"Sorry Colonel. You will get some crutches to use while in your room but until the swelling goes down, I'd like you to use the chair to go long distances." Carson replied, his tone clearly stating that there was no arguing.

When Marie arrived with chair, Carson helped John to get into it with relative ease then Carson raised the leg and placed a pillow under his injured foot which John was grateful for (though he wasn't about it admit it) as it hurt from moving from the bed to the chair and the hardness of the chair leg wasn't helping matters. Before he left, Carson gave him a list of dos and don'ts.

"Ok now Colonel, I want you to go straight to your room (do not stop anywhere) and rest. I want you to keep your foot elevated at all times when you're sitting down. Do not try to walk on it, even to go to the bathroom, you need to stay off it, you hear me? For the next 48 hours you are on bed rest or until the swelling goes down. If it goes down before 48 hours, let us know and we will get a cast on ya, and I mean a good deal of the swelling, don't be calling if it's just a little bit. That said, DO call if you experience problems, persistent pain or you need help with something."

"Will I be able to attend the debriefing tomorrow afternoon?" John asked. He had heard Carson say no leaving but he figured if he was just sitting around a table and had his foot elevated it wouldn't be a big deal, however he wanted to get Carson's permission because he knew he wouldn't be allowed to join otherwise.

Carson wasn't crazy about the idea, especially considering there were stairs involved no matter how you went about it and he didn't want John trying to tackle stairs until AFTER he had a cast on. He was about to say "No" when he decided he'd propose a compromise first.

"If Elizabeth, your team and Major Lorne don't disagree, you can hold the debrief in your room. I'd rather you not trying to tackle stairs right now and it'd be better for you to remain as stationary as possible."

John sighed, "Carson, I'm not broken." Then with a pause as he considered his words he added "well, ok, I AM broken but it's just my foot, I can move around without doing more damage to myself. I can understand about the stairs, but surely there's somewhere else we could hold it without having to hold it in my room."

"Why don't we see how you're feeling tomorrow then we'll decide what to do." Carson told him.

John wasn't happy about his answer but knew that arguing with him would be like arguing with a brick wall, you don't get anything but a headache. "Fine" he conceded and started to push himself out of the infirmary.

* * *

He arrived at his quarters at the same that Josephine from the kitchen did. He gingerly got out of the chair and hopped over to the bed where he slowly eased himself onto it trying to not jar his injured foot and not succeeding very well. By the time he got situated in bed with his leg elevated he was perspiring a little from the exercise and his foot and ankle were throbbing angrily.

A chime from his door sounded and John thought _open_ and his 3 teammates walked in each carrying their own dinners.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked wondering what they were doing there.

"We heard that you were released from the infirmary and was going to eat dinner in your room so we thought we'd join you." Rodney told him and he began to dig into his dinner.

Once they had finished their meal Teyla asked "Shall we watch a movie?"

He didn't want them to feel like they had to stick around and babysit the invalid so he gave them an out. "Look guys, you don't have to stick around if you have other things to do."

"Well, actually, I do need to go to my lab to make sure those children that call themselves scientists didn't destroy anything while I was gone. Plus I need to get my mission report together for the debrief tomorrow." Rodney said.

John nodded said, "see ya later McKay." And waved him good bye.

Ronon and Teyla hung around saying they had nothing to do and didn't mind sticking around for a movie. They put in 300, both of them interested in the war tactics of the humans of earth (John didn't have the heart to tell them that people didn't often use those tactics anymore). Teyla noticed John's eyelids drooping and turned off the movie deciding it was late and time for them all to go to bed. Ronon helped John get up and after making sure John was steady handed him the crutches so that he could do his thing before he went to sleep. When John was sitting back down on his bed, Ronon bade him goodnight and left, leaving Teyla to help him. It made him feel guilty for keeping her, he hated needing so much help right now and he hated being laid up even more.

"You know, Teyla, you don't have to stick around. I'm fine. Go to bed."

"I would like to make sure that you are settled in bed and comfortable before I go. Is that alright?" She said while handing him his pain medication. She looked a little hurt that he didn't seem to want her around and that made him feel like an even bigger jerk.

"Yeah, that's fine. I just didn't want you to fee like you have to stay if you were tired or needed to get back to Torren."

She shook her head, "No, Kanaan is watching Torren for me tonight. I don't have to go anywhere right now. Should we ice your ankle one more time before I leave?"

John thought he heard a silent _Please_ in there somewhere but when he looked at her face it was neutral so he figured he'd imagined it. "Yeah, probably" he replied, grimacing as a spike of pain shot up his leg from his foot to his knee.

Her features softened at his obvious show of pain and concern reflected in her eyes, she nodded and went to get the ice pack from the little fridge in his room. After placing it gently on his ankle she sat down next to him and asked "better?"

The cold had worked itself into the joint, numbing the pain and he breathed out a small sigh of relief. "Yeah, actually. Thanks." She nodded, pleased with the result and sat there, quiet and relaxed.

John thought she was meditating until she said, "shall I leave you to rest? You seem tired." He looked up at her confused so she clarified by saying, "your eyelids were drooping."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I was falling asleep. You don't have to go unless you want to." He replied. He didn't want her to leave but he couldn't think of a reason for her to stay. He mentally kicked himself for this saying _idiot! She has a son and Kanaan, you aren't anywhere near the frame let alone the picture! _It made him sad to realize this but he knew it was his own fault and didn't blame her for finding someone who would appreciate and love her the way she deserved.

He noticed that it had been 20 minutes since they had put the ice on and went to take it off when a hand stopped him, pushing him back down. "I will do it, you must rest" she told him. He thought she was taking this whole "bed rest" thing a bit far but didn't say anything about it, he didn't want to upset or embarrass her.

She gently took the ice of his ankle and silently examined it without touching it, she didn't want to cause him any pain but wanted to check on the swelling. "It looks better, visibly less swollen" she told him with a hint of encouragement in her voice.

"Good, maybe Beckett will let me attend the debrief tomorrow. I honestly don't see why we have to do it here when we could easily find a room without stairs to hold it in, hell the mess hall would be better than here." He said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"I am sure Dr. Beckett just wants to you rest and not push your body too hard. I realize that it is not a life threatening injury (Thank God! She told herself) but you are still injured and it needs time to heal. I am sure that once Dr. Beckett puts a cast on, you will be allowed to be more mobile but until then, I am afraid that you will have to be patient." She told him, even managing to throw Carson's own words in there without sounding condescending or scolding. _How DOES she do that?_ he wondered.

"Yeah, you're right." He told her just before he let out a jaw-cracking yawn. He smiled sheepishly, "Wow, I guess I am tired".

"Of course, I will leave you to sleep." She bent down and put her forehead to his, then straightened up saying "get some rest John."

"Goodnight" he told her as he waved. He settled back down in bed trying not to jostle his injured limb while he squirmed to get comfortable. _Man, what a crappy day. Tomorrow had better be better_ he thought shortly before falling asleep.

Teyla walked quietly to her own sleeping quarters where she found Torren sleeping peacefully and Kanaan in bed. She slipped into some pajamas and crawled in to bed as well, wishing it was John with her instead of Kanaan.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I forgot to mention that this story is set in an alternate reality of sorts where Elizabeth never left/died and Carson never died and Lucius Lavin never existed. :)

AN2: Also, I would like to add that I am not a dr. and so I'm guesstimating based on the information that Webmd provides.

Thanks for reading! Hope you like it so far.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

John awoke to the sound of the ocean lapping against the city and the soft, gentle hum of Atlantis coaxing him back into a dreamless sleep. His body, however, had different ideas and felt the need to remind him that there were things that it needed to do. Reluctantly he sat up, stretching to loosen stiff muscles. The sun was starting to filter through the window, providing a bit of extra warmth when it shone on him.

_What time is it? _ He wondered before looking at his alarm clock. _9am! Those must have been some good drugs! _ Being a morning person, he was usually up around 6am for a run with Ronan but as he couldn't do anything running for the next 2months his body had apparently taken advantage of the injury and slept in.

He slowly worked his way off the bed and onto the crutches, grunting when pain made itself known. After he finished in the bathroom, he went to his dresser and grabbed a t-shirt to change in to. Changing pants didn't appeal to him because it would mean moving is already throbbing ankle but he knew he didn't want to stay in the scrubs from the infirmary so he grabbed the loosest pair of sweats he could find and began the slow, painful process of putting them on. When he was finished he lay on his bed waiting for the throbbing to ease while he decided whether it would be worth it to go to the mess hall or just call the kitchen and see if they could bring him something.

He had just made up his mind when his door chimed. Not wanting to get up from the bed he simply thought _open_ and the doors opened to reveal Teyla carrying two trays of breakfast.

"Good Morning, John." She greeted cheerfully.

"Morning." John greeted back, even though he wasn't fully awake yet.

"How is your ankle feeling?" she asked, knowing that if she beat around the bush, he'd never answer.

"It hurts, not unexpected with a broken bone. The meds the doc gave me work well, I actually just woke up. I think the doc put a sedative in them too." He said with a mischievous grin. "How are you?"

"I am well." She replied and gave him a smile in return but didn't say anything while she ate. He could tell she was thinking about yesterday's mission and it was clear something was bothering her about it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about the attack yesterday. How did the Genii know we were there?" She asked, her mind obviously trying to work out the puzzle and not happy with the conclusion it was coming to.

"The way I see it is either they didn't expect us (which doesn't seem very likely) or someone here told them. Either one doesn't bode well for us." He replied matter-of-factly. He had ran yesterday's mission through his mind over and over and over and those were the only two conclusions he could come up with. The implications of the latter part of the statement were scary. Atlantis was like one big family, you needed to be able to count on your family 100% out here and if you couldn't there would be serious consequences.

Teyla nodded, "yes, those are the only two conclusions I can make as well. As much as I would like to, I do not thing the Genii being there when we came was an accident. I believe someone told them but I can not think who here in Atlantis could gain from doing so."

John nodded in return. Yes, it didn't make sense for ANYONE here to sell Atlantis to the Genii but it seemed someone had. It made even less sense that the Genii attacked them since they had an alliance with the Genii. He hoped he was wrong and wanted to attend the debrief to see if anyone else came up with anything new.

They finished their breakfasts in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Teyla had a sparring lesson to go to so she bade him good morning, grabbed his tray and left, leaving his mind to mull over yesterday's mission.

_They had arrived on Adora in the early morning. The planet was beautiful and lush, reminding him of Oregon. There were mountains to the East, plains to the North, forest to the West and rolling hills to the South. The planet had 2 suns that created a soft orange-pink light as they rose, creating a beautiful picture before them. _

_Once they had their bearings, they headed in the direction that they believed the village to be in. The ancient database had commented on the planet being good soil for crops and the villagers being fair traders. The Lanteans hoped that the database was right for once, they had enough enemies and needed allies and trading partners. _

_They made a steady pace to the village much to Rodney's dismay, often complaining about the pace (could we take a break?), the weather (could it be ANY hotter here?), the vegetation (what if it has citrus?), or the lack of any obvious technology (is it too much to ask to go to a planet ripe with ancient technology full of ZedPM's?). For the most part the group ignored him, used to his complaining and knowing that the day that he didn't complain something was wrong. Every once in a while John would goad the scientist into some friendly banter but mostly John, Teyla and Ronan kept an eye out for any unfriendly contact, keeping their sense sharp. _

"_When do we get to eat? I'm starving!" came Rodney's next complaint._

_John sighed heavily, he had been waiting for this question. "You've got a Powerbar in your vest, don't ya? Why don't you eat that?" _

"_Are you kidding? I've got to keep those in case something happens and we get stranded or the food at the village is uneatable or filled with citrus or drugged!" Rodney's mouth sputtering what his quick brain came up with. _

"_Then, why didn't you eat more at breakfast?" John countered. He didn't mind giving Rodney his Powerbar, he wasn't hungry and Rodney had a point about the possibility of being trapped on the world and he didn't want the scientist to go into a hypoglycemic shock but he wanted to make Rodney work for it._

"_Hey, I ate as much as I could before you were pushing me out to get geared up! It's not my fault you have the patience of a 2 year old! Maybe next time you'll let me finish before you rush me." Rodney pouted. _

_John chuckled before answering, "you knew the time for departure, it wasn't my fault that you didn't get up earlier to make sure that you were fully prepared for the mission." _

"_Get up earlier, are you kidding me? Excuse me if I don't get up at 4:30 every morning to go run but some of us were up late rummaging through the ancient database to figure out what some of the latest toys the Ancients left behind do so that should a certain Air Force Colonel with his freakishly strong gene doesn't activate it only to find out it's a bomb!" came the sarcastic and accusing reply._

_Ok, ok, so he HAD done that once but he didn't know it was a bomb and nobody was seriously injured! Still, he gave in with an exaggerated sigh and tossed Rodney his Powerbar with a smirk. "Fine, here, take one of mine." _

"_Thanks." Rodney says while he's simultaneously tearing open the Powerbar and digging furiously into it. _

_The walk to the village was longer than they expected and as the sun rose higher, raising the temperature with it, they were eventually forced to stop for a small break so they could catch their breath, get some water and grab a snack. _

"_Can't you park closer next time?" Rodney pants, obviously out of breath. "I mean, you knew how long it was to the village, why'd you have to park SO far away?" _

"_I didn't realize it was this far and I don't know how the villagers would react to seeing us or possibly landing on their crops, so I decided the further the better. Buck up McKay! You know, if you were to join in on the exercise regiments that the rest of the off world teams do you wouldn't be having such a problem right now." John told him, only half meaning it. It is true that if Rodney joined them all in the exercises that he would be better for it but he knew that would only mean that Rodney would find something else to complain about – exercise._

"_It is absolutely ridiculous that you have had all off world teams, grunts and scientists alike, start an exercise regiment. It's even more ridiculous that you suggested that __I__ do it. It's not like we're constantly running for our lives." Rodney continues. _

"_McKay, what's the last mission that you can think of that HASN'T had us running for our lives?" John counters. _

_Rodney sat, spluttering trying to think of a mission but knowing they are few and far between he can't think of any. _

_John nods, "That's what I thought". _

"_Oh, come one! There has to be ONE where nothing has gone wrong. Right?" He asks looking around at his other two team members. Ronan and Teyla both shake their heads "No" and before Rodney can try to think of one or Ronan and Teyla start naming each mission after another with it's faults John steps in with, "Ok guys, enough break, time to move." _

_They had barely walked for 20 minutes before Ronan stopped mid walk, body rigid and eyes scanning the surroundings. John knew that stance and began his own scan and that was when he noticed a flash of movement off to his left._

John was yanked out of his musings with the sound of his door chime. He looked at his clock wondering how long he'd been off in his own world. The clock read 12:00. _Dang_ he thought, _I've gotta stop doing that!_

He thought _Open_ and his door opened, admitting one Dr. Carson Beckett. John was a little shocked to see the doc there, _had he forgotten about a check up?_ He didn't remember one being mentioned at his release but then again, he wasn't fully paying attention to what Carson was saying.

"Hey doc, what's up?" he asked, figuring that he might as well be blunt, knowing the doctor wouldn't take offence.

"Hello, Colonel. I'm delivering your lunch and figured while I was here I could check on you." Carson replied. John hadn't even noticed that he was carrying a tray filled with a turkey sandwich, a fruit cup and a small salad. John's stomach started growling rather loudly letting him know he was hungry.

"You aren't eating?" he inquired, knowing full well that the doctor ate at irregular times and more than often in his office in the infirmary.

"I already have lad. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked. John knew that he had wanted to say that from the beginning but he also knew the doctor to be patient.

"I'm fine. Good enough to attend a certain debrief." John said, not forgetting to not so subtly hint that he wants to join the meeting and plans on it.

"I've already told you that you can as long as they hold it here." Carson reminded him with the tone of a parent reminding their impatient and insistent child.

"I am not holding the meeting in here doc. I can go to the conference room, really, I can handle stairs. I've done it before." John pouted, he figured if he was going to be treated like a child, he could act like one.

Carson chuckled slightly at the memory of John trying to climb stairs on crutches when he had badly sprained his ankle falling off his skateboard. "Yes, Colonel, I remember and I also remember you almost falling as well."

"Almost, keyword doc." John pointed out.

Carson couldn't argue with his point so he decided to redirect the conversation. "Actually, that meeting is the reason why I came to check on you." He began, noticing John's interest peak, a look of hope warming his eyes. "Teyla told me that she believed the swelling to have gone down quite a bit and I told her I'd come and check to see if it was enough. I didn't think it would take 48 hours, but I wanted to make sure I gave you enough time just in case."

"Great" John said as he began to push the tray onto his bedside table.

"You can finish your lunch first Colonel, I came in plenty of time to get you taken care of before the meeting should this turn out the way you want it to." Carson told him while he put a hand on John's arm to stop him from pushing away his food.

John knew that Carson thought him too thin. The doctor was always urging him to eat more. He apparently didn't understand the difference between thin and slender. John had always been slender, no matter how much he ate. He tried to gain weight but it never happened and instead he settled for wiry. Most enemies never expected you to put up much of a fight when you were John's size and he loved it when they'd try to push him around only to find themselves flat on their backs more bloodied and bruised than he was. It came in handy more often than not, especially in the Pegasus Galaxy.

None the less, John finished his lunch then proceeded to take the pain medication that Carson handed him knowing he was due for them and feeling like it. Over the last 10 minutes his ankle had been throbbing furiously trumping the throbbing in his foot but he had been waiting until he ate before taking the medicine as it tended to make him nauseous.

After waiting a few minutes for them to take effect, Carson gently began examining John's ankle and foot. John was surprised to see that the swelling had gone down a lot more than he had expected (guess the ice and elevation DOES help!) but he still feared it wasn't enough.

When Carson finished his examination he went and grabbed an ice pack and placed it on John's injured joint. "Well," he began, "the swelling has decreased but not enough, I'm afraid, to be able to apply the cast yet. I'm sorry son."

John nodded, disappointed, knowing that Carson wasn't going to allow him to attempt stairs without the cast being applied to protect his injury.

"But, Elizabeth, Major Lorne and Rodney believe they have found a room that would suffice as a conference room and it isn't that far from your quarters and does not have any stairs." Carson continued smiling broadly at the look of shock on his patient's face. "It's close enough for you to be able to crutch there, I know how you hate the wheel chair. They are setting up a table right now and bringing in two chairs and a pillow for you, I want you to keep your foot elevated at all times, do you hear me?" Carson finished, his voice reminding John of how you'd scold a child.

"No problem doc. As much as I hate to admit it, it doesn't hurt as bad when I have it elevated." John told him, hoping the admission would help put the doctor at ease and express his gratitude. "Thanks." He finished with a smile that reached his eyes, warming them.

"Aye, you're welcome Colonel, just don't make me regret it." Carson told him while he got ready to leave.

"Hey, doc, could I get a shower before you go? I feel gritty from yesterday." John inquired, guessing he'd need help.

"Aye" Carson replied, more than a little surprised that the stubborn Colonel asked for help. "What do you need?"

* * *

At 1430 John was showered, shaved and dressed. He noticed that he still had plenty of time before the meeting so he decided to type out his mission report before going. He needed to get it done to give Elizabeth and it would help him to organize his thoughts and figure out what he's going to tell Elizabeth. When he was finished he looked at the clock, 1445. Carson had told him that the room wasn't more than 5 minutes from his room but he knew he was moving slower than usual and he wanted to get there and be seated by the time everyone else arrived so he decided to head out now.

He got to the room they were currently using as a conference room (it was originally the holograph room) and found a table and chairs set up with an extra chair and pillow added. He figured that that was where he was supposed to sit so he crutched his way over there and, after setting down his paperwork, gently eased his injured foot on to the pillowed chair followed by the rest of him in the regular chair. He looked for an inconspicuous but easily accessible place to put his crutches but found none and so placed them against the wall behind him. He hated having to elevate his leg and leaving his crutches in plain sight, he felt like it was only pointing to his weakness, but he knew he had no other option so he sucked it up and re-read his mission report to make sure that it was accurate.

_Just as he noticed the movement to his left, he felt a bullet whiz passed his ear landing in a tree behind him, showering him in splinters of bark. They quickly ran for cover, find a group of trees close to their position. _

"_Everyone ok?" John radioed. _

"_Yes" Teyla replied_

"_Yeah" Ronon grunted_

"_Fine" Rodney panted_

"_Ok, Teyla, I want you and Rodney to make your way to the gate while Ronon and I lay down cover." He instructed them. He knew that Teyla could handle herself and cover Rodney while on their journey to the gate and he need Ronon with him. He loved Teyla (literally) but he and Ronon often had the same way of thinking when it came to defense and therefore no words were needed to communicate. _

"_Ok" was Teyla's response and she found Rodney (who was hiding behind a tree right behind her) and grabbed him and ran. They all knew they had a journey to make to get to the gate and only hoped they could hold of whoever was shooting at them long enough. _

_Teyla showing up was all Rodney needed to get his scientific butt moving and ran for his life while he heard Sheppard and Ronon behind laying down cover fire and bullets whizzed passed his head hitting trees around him. _

_Slowly the team made their way to the gate. Teyla and Rodney running while John and Ronon laid down cover. Within the first few minutes of the "shoot and run away" tactic they had going John and Ronon were able to spot who was shooting at them and showed little shock to find that it was Genii soldiers. _Figures! _John thought, _Is there someone in this galaxy that they DON'T double cross? _John could tell Ronon wanted to fight them, running away was never a tactic that sat well with Ronon, but John didn't dare try to take them on. He could see that the Genii outnumbered them 5 to 1 and he knew the Genii preferred to shoot first and ask later._

_John saw another flash of movement but it was BEHIND the Genii soldiers. The figure was dark skinned with a bandana over his head. He thought he saw one brown eye and (NO, it couldn't be) one black eye. FORD? More gunfire brought his attention back to the Genii and he started returning fire again. When he looked back, there was no one there. Could he have imagined Ford? Or was it possible that Ford got off the hive before it exploded and was on this planet? _

_A bomb exploded close by, bringing John out of his thoughts. _Damn! _He thought _Snap out of it John! Think about it later, get to the gate right now!

_As they got closer to the gate, the Genii got more creative with their methods. At first it was just gunfire. Then when they noticed the team getting farther away they would throw a bomb at them, hoping to slow down their progress. When the team got close enough to be able to see the gate the gunfire subsided then stopped altogether and they bombed as fast as they could throw them. Their last bomb hit just as John had jumped through the gate. _

Just then he heard the sound of footsteps approach, wrenching him out of his memories. He looked up to see Elizabeth walking into the room, paperwork in one hand and computer in another. He looked at his watch. Yep she was early too, probably figuring she'd take the spare few minutes to get some extra paperwork done before the meeting started.

"Hey" he said by way of greeting.

"Good Afternoon John." She replied, looking a little shocked to find him there so early. "How are you feeling?" she asked. He bristled slightly. He was hoping she wouldn't ask that and that he could just move passed that part of all the greetings and get on with the meeting. He realized they were concerned but it really was just a broken ankle (and foot), not a big deal. He's been hurt worse while on missions. Can we say Iratus Bug? Ok, granted the bug didn't do much damage once they got it off but while it was on, DANG it hurt!

"I'm good. How are you?" he quipped hoping to relay the message _I don't want to talk about it_. She either got the hint or didn't know how to proceed because she let the matter drop and pulled up her own paperwork and began reading over the reports.

Elizabeth knew him well enough to know that he hated admitting to, well, anything really and not to push him for information until he was ready to give it. John was a private person and even those in his personal circle of friends often found walls where most had none. She noticed that his leg was elevated on the chair and pillow, which gave her a small sense of relief. She had been worried that they would have to argue with him over that. Elizabeth had also noticed the small lines of pain that began to form in his face, invisible to most but plain as day to his friends. She wanted to ask if he had taken his medicine or if he needed anything (she feared this meeting would go longer than most expected and wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting during it) but she knew that he didn't want to be fussed over so she kept her mouth shut and her eyes on the report in front of her.

Slowly people started trickling in to the meeting. Teyla was first, always punctual. She greeted John in the same way Elizabeth had, asking him how he was feeling and received the same "I'm good" response before sitting down next to him. Ronon was next, giving each of the group a nod before sitting down in the chair, slouching slightly. Rodney walked in with a cup of coffee in one hand and his tablet in the other, balancing a tray of food on top. John just chuckled and shook his head, _Good ol' McKay! _ He thought.

Carson Beckett came in next which was a surprised to John, he hadn't expected Carson to be needed nor invited to the meeting. He suspected that it was mostly to keep an eye on John or, he supposed, that his expertise COULD be needed at sometime during the meeting, depending on where the discussion headed. He tried to give the doc the benefit of the doubt and assumed it was the latter. Major Lorne was last, apologizing for being late saying that he was finishing up some paperwork and hadn't realized how late the time had gotten.

Elizabeth looked up from her paperwork, "Ok, let's begin, shall we?" she said, bringing the meeting to a start. She turned to John and asked, "What happened?"

"We were on our way to the village, taking our time (he added with a small glare at Rodney), when about 2 miles out, we encountered enemy fire and were forced to head back." John summarized. He knew that she was expecting more but he thought his summary worked just fine.

"Do you know who this enemy was?" she asked.

"They were dressed as Genii soldiers." John stated, keeping his expression and tone neutral.

"The Genii?" Elizabeth, Rodney, Carson, and Lorne asked all at once, shock written on all their faces.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if they were actually Genii, part of Kolya's group or just stole the uniforms but that was how they were dressed." John said, hoping to plant a see of doubt in everyone's mind, he didn't want to go around accusing someone who wasn't guilty.

"Well, I think it's time we had a chat with Ladon Radim to find out." Elizabeth said, her voice relaying anger. "Even if it wasn't his group, then he would be able to report if uniforms were stolen or he may be able to confirm if it was Kolya."

John nodded. He was hoping she was going to say that, "I want to be in on that meeting." He said, hoping he made it more of a demand that sounded like a request.

Elizabeth looked to Carson for his nod of approval before replying. "Sounds good, I'll let you know when it is scheduled for."

John was shocked, he hadn't expected Carson to agree. "Great." He said, hoping that the meeting was over. His ankle and foot were beginning to throb painfully even with his leg elevated. Elizabeth had one more question, however.

"How did the Genii know you were there?" she asked.

John sighed, he was hoping she would ask Ladon Radim that instead of him. "I think that either it was a complete accident ("That's likely" Rodney snorts) or someone told them." He paused, waiting for her to absorb this information and come to the same conclusion that he and Teyla had.

Her eyes widened with comprehension, then narrowed with suspicion, "You think someone from Atlantis told them we'd be there?" she asked, shocked that he was even suggesting it. She wasn't naïve, she knew people wanted to destroy or siege Atlantis, she just never thought someone ON Atlantis would do it.

"That's the only conclusion I can come up with." John said.

"I have come to the same conclusion as well Dr. Weir." Teyla interjected.

"Alright, but it's not like we can just start accusing people." Elizabeth replied. She was not liking where all this was heading and she was hoping that it was just some sort of Pegasus version of a coincidence.

"I'm not saying we start interrogating people but I do think we should play things a closer to the chest. Only tell those involved in the mission what the mission is. Keep a closer eye on everyone when it comes to communications out of Atlantis, I'm not saying act paranoid and monitor EVERYTHING but just keep an eye out for suspicious activity." John replied quickly. He didn't want people getting suspicious but he did want a little bit tighter security, hoping that if something like this happens again, they'd be more able to narrow down who it may be.

Elizabeth thought about what he was proposing and after deciding that it sounded very reasonable, especially considering it was John, she nodded. "Ok. Let's do it." She looked around at everyone before continuing, "Anyone have anything they'd like to add?"

"I would like to send a team back to the planet. We weren't able to make contact with the Adorans and I think it would be a good idea to try again." John said, surprising them all.

"And how do you know that the team won't run in to the same problems as before? For all we know it could be a village occupied by Genii." Elizabeth replied.

John shook his head, "I don't think so. They met us BEFORE we got to the village, not when we got there. To me that suggests they were waiting for us. Look, I'm not saying we go right away, wait a week but I do think it's worth it to go back. Take a cloaked Jumper if it will make you feel better, I'll even fly the dang thing." He wasn't going to tell them all the REAL reason why he wanted to go back. He wanted to check and see if Ford really was or had been there.

Elizabeth thought it over. There was more to the story than John was letting on but she knew he wouldn't admit to it and she WAS curious to see if the villagers were able to trade with them. "Ok, we'll send a team but you are NOT flying the Jumper. Sgt. Stackhouse is more than capable of flying the Jumper." She told him. His expression changed from one of silent pleading to one of frustration and anger.

"Come on Elizabeth! It's not like I'm in any danger or a danger to anyone else while flying the Jumper! I'll stay on the Jumper if we land, ok? Or, heck, we'll just do a fly over to make sure that it's all clear of the Genii then come back! Do not make me sit this one out, please!" He pleaded. He was desperate to go and if he had to beg to be allowed, then so be it.

Elizabeth was shocked, John Sheppard rarely begged for anything and he did have a valid point. He was more than capable of flying the jumper while injured. It was his promise to stay on OR just do a fly over that she didn't trust. She looked at Carson for his opinion.

The doctor sat there trying to decide WHAT he thought. Like Elizabeth, he knew there was more to the story than John was letting on and that's why he was so desperate to go. While he agreed that John wasn't in danger nor a danger to anyone else while flying the jumper, he was apprehensive about letting him go anyways. John Sheppard had a knack for getting in to trouble even on the simplest missions and he didn't think the Colonel needed more trouble right now.

"Alright, you can go." Carson said, "but I'm going with you as well." He added.

"Doc, I don't need a babysitter." John practically whined.

"No, you don't, but I want to keep an eye on you anyways. I'll not have you going off on some mission while injured without me going with you. That's the deal, Colonel. Take it or Leave it." Carson replied.

"Fine." John said, half pouting half hopeful. He looked at Elizabeth, waiting for her approval.

She let out a big sigh, "Fine, you can go. But you WILL stay on that Jumper and listen to Carson no matter what." She warned. She really didn't want him coming back with more injuries because he didn't want to listen. "Anything else?" she asked once more, hoping that they were done. She had a headache and just wanted to retreat to the quiet of her office for awhile before her next meeting. When everyone shook their heads NO she nodded, "Very well. I'll let you all know when I want you to go back to the planet by tomorrow. Have a good evening everyone." And with that, she walked out of the room.

On her way to her office Elizabeth ran what she had just heard through her mind again. _Will this galaxy ever give us a break? _She wondered. It seemed her answer was _NO._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I apologize if there are any errors in this chapter. My usual Beta was at work so I proof read it instead. I hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The group broke off going their own ways. Carson received a call saying he was needed in the infirmary. Major Lorne called for someone to come and tear down the make-shift conference room then went to his office to catch up on paperwork. Teyla, Ronon and Rodney went to get dinner. They invited John to join but he was beginning to hurt and wasn't in the mood to go to the mess hall so they offered to grab dinner for him and eat with him. He wanted to refuse but he was hungry and the company would be nice. So while they headed to the mess hall, he headed to his quarters.

John had only been in his quarters 10 minutes before his team walked in. He didn't know if he'd still be up and moving or in bed so he told them to just come in, no need to chime. As they entered and grabbed chairs to sit in, John eased himself onto his bed, hissing when he jostled his already throbbing ankle. He positioned himself to where he had his back against the wall with a small pillow between him and it. He leaned down to grab the two pillows that were by his bedside but stopped when he noticed Teyla grab them for him.

"Here, let me help." She told him, grabbing the pillows and gently placing them under his leg.

"Thanks." He told her, slightly blushing.

She placed his tray of meatloaf on his lap as the others did the same and began eating. They were all looking at him with looks of confusion and concern. For a while he didn't understand why until he figured out that it was because of his desperate want to go back to the planet. He realized he hadn't told them about seeing Ford. At first he didn't want to tell anyone but this was his TEAM. If he could trust anyone to not think he was crazy or seeing things, it was them.

Dinner was finished by the time the subject came up. Teyla was the one to bring it up.

"John, if you do not mind my asking. Why do you want so badly to return to the planet?" she asked, her voice hesitant.

John paused, organizing his thoughts before replying. "When Ronon and I were laying down cover fire, I saw another figure among the Genii. Only, this figure seemed to be studying the scene before him, like it was a science experiment." He began trying to describe what he had seen. "He wasn't in the fight, that much was for sure. It was like this was a test to see how we'd react. The figure looked like Ford."

"But I thought Ford was on the Hive Ship when it blew up." Ronon commented.

"Yeah, how do you know it was Ford?" Rodney asked, more than a little skeptical.

"Because I saw the man's eyes. One was brown, one was solid black, just like Ford's." John stated. He didn't know ANYONE else in this galaxy that had one solid black eye and one human eye. "Besides, just because we last saw Ford on the Hive Ship doesn't mean he didn't manage to get off before it blew up."

"How could he have gotten off? He can't fly a dart, otherwise he wouldn't have needed you." Rodney told him, still skeptical.

"I don't know, maybe he caught a ride with a dart by being caught up in a culling beam. I thought I heard somewhere that if the members of the Hive know their ship is no longer useful they will beam other members of their crew into a dart and escape to a planet or something." John said. He wasn't actually sure that he'd heard that but it did make sense.

"John, are you sure it was Lt. Ford?" Teyla asked, clearly skeptical as well.

"No, not 100% since I was in the middle of a gunfight, but like I said, the man had one human eye and one solid black eye. How many people do you know of that fit that description? Plus, this guy was dark skinned and had a bandana over his hair. When I last saw Ford, he had that same bandana on his head." John said, rather emphatically. He was glad he was done with his dinner and the tray was on the table beside him, otherwise most of it would've been on the floor by now. "That's why I want to go back to the planet, to see if it was possibly Ford or someone else I saw."

"But wouldn't Ford have left the planet by now if he saw us?" Rodney asked. He didn't know whether or not to believe Sheppard but at the same time, he didn't have any proof to call Sheppard crazy either.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure. Like I said, it was like he was studying our interaction with the Genii. Maybe he's a resident of the village or maybe he's left. Maybe he was never there at all, but that's why I've got to go, to figure it out." John told him. So close to pleading again it was depressing.

John felt a strong sense of guilt toward Ford. He felt like he abandoned Ford when he needed help most. He felt like he failed Ford, yet again and if Ford was on that planet, it was NOT going to happen again!

"Surely you can let others go instead of going yourself, especially since you will not be able to venture off the Jumper. Dr. Beckett will not let you off it and you yourself promised you would not leave it. Would it not be better just to let Sgt. Stackhouse go in your stead?" Teyla asked, understanding that he wanted to confirm whether or not it was Ford but she also knew he would not be allowed to get off the Jumper TO confirm it.

"I don't want anyone else other than us knowing that Ford may possibly be on that planet. He may be more likely to trust one of us to help him versus another member of the expedition. Especially, say, Carson or Elizabeth." John replied.

"I'm sorry, why are we helping him again?" Rodney asked. "I mean, it was terrible what happened to him but he drugged us against our wills then tried to use me as leverage to get what he wanted. Not to mention the time that he almost killed me because I accidentally shot him."

"Rodney, Lt. Ford is sick and our friend. If we can help him, we should try." Teyla interjected when she saw John's face go a deep shade of red.

"Well, I'd say he doesn't want our help." Rodney replied, his voice full of sarcasm. "I think he made that perfectly clear almost every time we run into him."

"McKay has a point." Ronon's gruff voice said. "I mean, the last time we saw him, he clearly wasn't interested in our help."

"Well, he was just not in the way we wanted to help him." Rodney replied. "They aren't going to let him come back to Atlantis until he agrees to let Carson help him and we all know that he will NEVER allow that because he doesn't think anything is wrong with him."

"Why don't we wait to see if it actually was Lt. Ford before we begin deciding his fate?" Teyla said, hoping to bring this argument to a stop.

"I think that's a great idea Teyla." John replied, his voice light with his usual cheerfulness but his eyes still hard and cold with anger.

The team sat in silence, not knowing what to say or do. Rodney was still annoyed at the prospect of trying to help Ford. Ronon was a little annoyed that Sheppard seemed to be thinking beyond reason by assuming he could help Ford. With what little interaction Ronon had with the man, he definitely was NOT thinking clearly and did want Atlantis' help. John was seething at Rodney's attitude toward Ford. He knew he wasn't being fair by expecting Rodney to help, Ford had almost killed them and then drugged the man against his will but what part of "Leave No Man Behind" did he not understand? Teyla sat in quiet contemplation. She understood each man's opinion and believed them all in their own right to feel them but didn't know how to get them all to see that.

Rodney gave a big yawn, whether it was faked to get out of the room or sincere no one knew. He stood up saying that he was tired and heading to bed, waved and left. Ronon was the next to leave, saying that he was going to his room. He gave no reason for leaving but John and Teyla understood perfectly why he left. The air was ripe with tension the argument had made.

John turned to Teyla, knowing she'd give him her honest but diplomatic opinion. "What do you think Teyla?"

Teyla said nothing for a while before finally replying, "I think that I do understand your desire to get Lt. Ford back to Atlantis but I do think that Rodney and Ronon have a point. Lt. Ford has made his decision, twice now, and we have to respect it, no matter how much it pains us to do so."

John sighed. He knew she was right, hell he knew Rodney and Ronon were right too, but he was having trouble admitting it.

"John." Teyla said, grabbing his attention. "I know that you believe in "Leave No Man Behind" but in this instance, you are not leaving him behind. He wishes to remain behind and you must let him. Maybe instead of trying to force him to come here, you could try getting him to trust you with you staying on his planet."

"No," John shook his head, "I've already tried that. When we were kidnapped by his boys and you three were drugged against your wills, I tried getting him to trust me and he switched plans on me at the last minute."

This time it was Teyla's turn to shake her head, "No, John. You tried to get him to trust you on your own terms with him, as you would say, playing you the entire time. Would it not be better to get him to trust you without you automatically telling him that he needs to come back with you?"

John thought about it for a moment before seeing her point. "Yeah, you're right. I just hope I get the opportunity to try. For all we know, Ford has left that planet or we won't even see him if he is there. He already has a deep seated mistrust for us, I'm not sure he'll reveal his position if we show up again."

"You said he was watching us like he was studying us. If that is so, then I believe he will show himself again when we return." Teyla said.

"True." John admitted, sighing heavily.

John then let out a jaw-cracking yawn, taking himself by surprise. He hadn't realized he was getting tired.

"Shall I let you go to sleep?" Teyla asked.

"Nah, it's ok. How is Torren?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"He is well. He is beginning to walk and it is getting harder to keep up." She replied, looking tired.

"Yeah, the more mobile they are, the harder it is to keep up with them." John replied. "If you need any help or someone to babysit, I would be more than happy to do so. To give you and Kanaan time together or just give you time alone." He offered.

"Thank You John, I believe I may take you up on your offer. But for now, I believe we should both go to sleep. Do you need any help?" she asked.

"Nah, I got it but thanks. Go get some rest." He told her.

"Very well, good night John." She put her forehead to his and then left.

* * *

John was asleep 10 minutes later, his mind wandering from bring Ford home to Teyla. Right before he fell asleep his last thoughts were of snuggling with her instead of his empty bed with little Torren John in his cradle a little ways away.

John crutched into the infirmary for his follow up appointment to find Dr. Beckett ready and waiting for him, standing my an exam bed. John crutched over, hoping the doctor didn't notice that he wasn't using the wheelchair that was given to him.

"Good Morning, Colonel." Carson greeted him cheerfully.

"Good Morning Carson." He replied in kind, hoping the doctor wouldn't notice the dark circles under his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright lad?" Carson asked. _Damn _John thought, _does he miss anything? _

"Yeah, I'm fine, just didn't sleep too well last night." John replied truthfully. He had nightmares about leaving Ford on the Hive Ship and then Ford showing up accusing John of leaving him behind and blaming John for what happened to him.

Carson studied him before responding. "Aye, well, get yourself up on the exam bed and let me look at your ankle." Carson could tell that something was bothering the Colonel but he knew better than to ask.

John did as he was told, using the bed to steady him while he put his crutches against the wall next to the bed. He used his arms to hoist himself on the bed and then carefully swung his legs on the bed, gently laying his injured leg on the bed. It had been throbbing steadily since he woke up. He suspected that he had accidentally jostled it while he was sleeping so he applied an ice pack to it before coming down.

Carson gingerly examined the injury, all the while making little notes to himself. "Alright Colonel, the swelling has gone down enough for us to be able to apply the cast and get you slightly more mobile." Carson told him after a few minutes.

"Great!" John said eagerly. He was hoping to be able sneak into his office and catch up on emails and paperwork.

"That does not mean you're cleared to do any work Colonel." Carson told him as if he was reading John's mind.

"Come on doc! It's not like emails and paperwork are very strenuous activities. I can do them with my foot elevated on a chair. Please, all sitting around will do is drive me nuts." John pleaded.

"I'm sorry lad, not today. Today I want you to rest that ankle some more, not crutching around the city." Carson responded.

"I'm not walking on it, how much more rest could it need?" John responded annoyed.

"Just humor me Colonel, ok? Tomorrow, you will be cleared for desk duty." Carson told him, compromising for both of their sanities.

John smiled slyly before saying, "Deal." A nurse then came over to take him to where he'd get the cast on. As he was leaving he could hear Carson muttering something that sounded like "Bloody cheeky little bugger" under his breath, John just laughed.

* * *

An hour later, John was crutching out of the infirmary. It had taken longer than he or the nurse thought it would because Elizabeth had called while they were plastering him up and he asked them to stop while he talked to her.

"_Go ahead Elizabeth." He responded to the call._

"_I just wanted to let you know that we have sent a message to Ladon Radim requesting a meeting but he will be unavailable for the next 3 weeks."_

"_3 weeks? What is he doing, vacationing in Rome?" _

"_I do not know but given that timeline, I'd like to wait to send another team back to that planet until after then as well. We don't know if it really was the Genii on the planet and if he is gone until then, he may very well be there waiting for us to return." Elizabeth told him._

_John was disappointed that he had to wait that long but he understood where she was coming from. "Sounds good." He told her coldly. The only plus side was maybe Carson would be more willing to let him off the Jumper. He doubted it, but he prayed for it anyways. He always healed fast it seemed so maybe he would be de-casted by then. _

"_I'm sorry John, I know you were wanting to get there sooner but I just can't justify it right now." She told him sounding sympathetic. _

"_It's ok, I understand. Sheppard Out." He replied. He really did understand but that didn't stop him from feeling more than a little disappointed. _

"_Colonel Sheppard." The nurse addressed him. He looked at her, "Can I continue now?"_

"_Oh, yeah. Sorry." He replied. _

So now he was done and roaming the halls wishing he could go running or spar to blow off some steam. Instead he decided he'd go to his quarters and calm down. He was heading to there when he ran into Teyla and little Torren.

"Hey, Teyla. Hello Torren." He greeted.

"Hello John, we were just on our way to come see you." Teyla replied.

"You were?" John asked a little surprised.

"Yes, we were wondering if you wanted to join us for the day." She told him.

"Did Carson call you?" he asked a little suspicious.

"No, why?" Teyla responded curiously.

"Oh, he is trying to keep me from doing work today and I thought he might have called you to keep an eye on me." He told her, a little embarrassed.

"No, he did not call me. I remembered you inquiring after Torren last night and I realized that you haven't been able to spend a lot of time with him lately so I thought maybe you'd like to today." She told him.

"Of course, that sounds fun! What shall we do?" he asked, checking his watch. It was then that his stomach started to rumble, letting him know that he was hungry. He smiled shyly, "How about lunch?" he asked.

"Sounds wonderful." She said before heading with him to the mess hall.

As it was noon when they got there, the mess hall was rather busy so they grabbed a table for John and Torren to sit at while Teyla grabbed the food. She came back with a large salad and fruit for herself, some pasta for Torren and a turkey sandwich and fruit for John.

"Thanks Teyla." He told her as he began to eat the turkey sandwich. "So, what all shall we do today?" he asked.

"I thought we could just relax while Torren plays." She told him. She wanted him to rest and was more than willing to do that with him to make sure he did it.

"Yeah, it's too bad there isn't a park around here or something that Torren could play at." He told her. He wished they could go to the mainland and let Torren play there but he knew Carson and Elizabeth wouldn't agree to it. "We could always head to a balcony and let Torren play there." He suggested. John was tired of sitting in his quarters and craved some fresh air.

"That sounds perfect." Teyla told him while she wiped Torren's face.

When they finished their meals, Teyla put the trays away and went back over to the food line to grab some snacks for Torren and some water for all of them. She put them in her bag so that she could carry Torren or walk with him with ease and headed back to the table. The sight that greeted her warmed her heart. John was playing with Torren and Torren was giggling madly while trying to escape his seat to get to John.

John saw her approach and told Torren, "Sorry little man, maybe later. For now, we have a balcony to get to."

He moved his injured leg off his crutches so that he could grab them and stand. Teyla hadn't noticed until then that he hadn't used a chair to elevate his leg, but instead used his crutches which were propped at a diagonal angle.

"Did Dr. Beckett not say that you should elevate your ankle while you were sitting?" she inquired.

"Yeah, and I did." He told her.

"I rather got the impression he meant on a chair." she replied stubbornly.

"Ah, but he didn't specify." John replied proud that he'd found a loophole.

Teyla just sighed and picked up Torren. Together they made their way to the closest empty balcony. This particular balcony had a long bench which was perfect for them to sit on, while Torren wandered on the ground. Teyla and John sat down next to each other until Teyla insisted John lay horizontal on the bench with his back against the wall so that he could elevate his leg. It put a bit of distance between them that neither really liked but Teyla knew it was better for him.

They both sat silent for awhile, watching Torren play and explore. After awhile Torren became more interested in John than his surroundings so he made his way over to John. John laughed, the smile warming his eyes, and began to maneuver himself onto the ground, hissing slightly when he accidently bumped his now casted ankle on the ground.

John and Torren played for over 30 minutes, the child somehow understanding that John couldn't move to easily and therefore did all the work for him. All John had to do was tickle him, throw him in the air, or act like he was going to chase Torren and he would try to run away, squealing with joy.

Teyla loved watching them interact. Torren had always had a fondness for John and seemed to easily pick up on John's moods or hurts and knew how to be gentle if John was injured or rough if he was fine. John was always the one who could calm Torren down if the child was upset or cranky from teething, it often amazed Teyla.

She noticed that John was getting tired and decided it was time to head back inside, the sun in the early stages of setting. She hadn't realized they had stayed out there so long.

John looked up from playing with Torren, noticing for the first time the sun beginning to set and checked his watch. 1730. Wow, where did the day go? Once Teyla grabbed Torren, he began to gingerly get off the ground and sit on the bench. His muscles grumbled their protest, stiff from sitting on the ground so long. His ankle was beginning to throb angrily. It hadn't helped that his self proclaimed grace seemed to have left him, leaving him clumsy and banging his casted ankle against the bench when he got up. He sat on the bench for a bit, preparing himself for stage 2 of the process, letting the pain in his ankle die down a bit.

Once John was standing, crutches in hand, they made their way back inside. They decided dinner was a good idea as it was almost 1800 now, so they headed to the mess hall once again. This time Teyla insisted that John use a chair to elevate his leg and he was happy to comply, though he did grumble about it. He didn't want it looking like he was giving in too easily.

He played with Torren some more while Teyla went and grabbed their dinner. She came back, accompanied by Rodney and Ronon.

"Hey guys" John greeted.

"Sheppard" both men said at the same time before sitting down and digging into their food.

The team ate while they made idle conversation, last night's conversation still hanging awkwardly in the air. John knew he needed to apologize to the others and figured now is as good a time as any.

"I owe you guys an apology for last night. I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you when all you were doing was stating your opinions and the truth. I'm sorry."

Ronon just shrugged. It was his way of saying forget about it. Rodney looked up from his meal slightly before saying, "it's forgotten."

"We understand why you're so desperate to help Ford." Ronon told him by way of explanation.

John didn't like the sound of him being desperate but he knew he truthfully was. "Thanks guys." He told them. Sincerely thankful, knowing he had the best family in the world.

They all finished their meals, chatting jovially. Torren started getting fussy, bringing their fun to a halt as Teyla excused herself to go put him to bed. She thanked John for the wonderful day and left.

Rodney and Ronon looked at John with inquisitive looks. "What were you guys doing today?" Ronon asked.

"Nothing, we just hung out." John told him, slightly defensive.

"You hung out with them all day?" Rodney asked baffled. He never understood how someone could spend that much time with a child.

"Yep, we hung out on the balcony playing with Torren. We didn't notice it was getting so late until the sun started going down." He told them while he began to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Rodney asked, clearly not done with his questions.

"I'm tired, Rodney so I'm going to bed." John told him.

"Yes, but whose bed are you going to?" Ronon quipped knowing full well that John was going to his own.

John just smirked at him and left, looking forward to lying in his bed and getting off his feet. He reached his quarters to find Teyla standing there.

"Teyla, are you ok?" he asked, puzzled as to why she was at his door.

"Yes John, I am fine. I just wanted to check on you and wish you good night." She told him.

"Ook, well, come on in." he responded suspiciously while he crutched into his room and headed for the bathroom. "I'll just be a few minutes."

She nodded and sat down. He came out 10 minutes later wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. He eased himself onto his bed, sitting up so that he could talk to Teyla and reached for the pillows. Only to, once again, have them taken from him by her and placed under his aching foot. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a weight being lifted off his ankle.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It feels good to be in bed." He said, then paused and added while laughing, "I never thought I'd say that!"

She smiled as well, "I can imagine that it is very taxing to carry around a small amount of weight on an already weak injury."

He chuckled again, "I never thought of it that way."

"Maybe next time Dr. Beckett recommends that you rest, you will listen." She told him, playfully scolding him, making him laugh a little more.

"I doubt it." He replied, making them both laugh.

When they both had calmed down, John decided to ask the question he'd been dying to ask since she showed up at his door. "Teyla, are you really ok?"

"Yes John, why?" she responded.

"It's just, you don't normally show up at my door to tuck me in."

"I left rather abruptly early and didn't get a chance to properly thank you for the wonderful day and wish you good night. I wanted to do that before you went to sleep." She told him matter-of-factly. The word "properly" piqued his interest.

"What do you mean by properly?" he asked half scared to find out half curious.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for the wonderful day, John." She told him.

Ok, not what he had in mind but he'd take what he could get. "You're quiet welcome Teyla. I really enjoyed our day together with Torren." He told her making sure his tone relayed the pleasure he felt in spending time with them. "I hope we are able to do it again." He added wanting to make sure she knew that.

"Yes, that would be great. Maybe we could sometime in the next few weeks, I have a feeling your schedule will be quite open and you will need the company." She told him smiling.

"Sounds perfect." He told her knowing she was right. "Good night Teyla." He told her after he let out another jaw-cracking yawn.

"Goodnight John, sleep well." She told him and gave him another kiss on the cheek before leaving.

_I don't think that will be a problem_ John thought as he fell asleep with the biggest grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Once again, I am not a medical professional so I apologize if some of the injury tidbits are wrong. Also, keep in mind that I had him heal fast for a reason. :o)

AN2: Also, Aeric is pronounced Eric and the planet Adora is named after my husband's Grandma. :o)

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Colonel Sheppard, please respond!" Elizabeth's voice rang through the radio full of alarm.

"This is Sheppard, go ahead." John replied groggily. He was sitting in his office, computer on and paperwork spread out on his desk. He had his aching ankle on a chair.

It had been 5 weeks since his bone breaking landing on the gate room floor. Carson was pleasantly shocked to see that it had healed so quickly and had taken the cast off a week early than he had planned. The doctor speculated that it had something to do with his ATA Gene and drew some blood so that he could study it.

He had been doing physical therapy for a little under a week and each time afterwards, the ache was less and less. Today the ache wasn't too bad at all but he was told to rest the ankle anyways for the time being. That's what he was doing when he apparently had fallen asleep at his desk.

"John, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah, M'fine. Why?" He asked, confused as to why she was asking him that.

"Because Ladon Radim will be here any minute and you were supposed to be here to welcome him." She told him, obviously annoyed at having to remind him.

_CRAP_ "I'll be right there." He told her, standing up quickly and jogging to the gate room. His physical therapist won't be too happy when he finds out but right now he didn't care. He knew his limits and how far he could push them and luckily his office wasn't too far from the gate room to begin with. He arrived just in time to join the group and watch Ladon Radim walk through the gate.

Ladon came through, along with 5 guards. He walked confidently up to Elizabeth while his guards handed over their weapons. "Dr. Weir." He said by way of greeting.

"Hello Ladon." Elizabeth greeted in return as she began to lead him, John, Teyla, Rodney and Ronon to the conference room.

John fell in step easily with Teyla as they followed Elizabeth and Ladon. The quick jog to the gate room had made his ankle hurt, turning the annoying ache into a more pronounced throb, causing him to limp a little. He was thankful that he was behind Ladon so that he couldn't see John limping. He wasn't about to show the Genii that he was injured, for all he knew they'd take advantage of it. Teyla noticed however, and slowed her pace a little to make it easier for John to keep up without making it look like that was what she was doing.

They all entered the conference room and took their places, Elizabeth and Ladon at the "head" of the table with Ronon and Rodney on one side and Teyla and John on the other. John was thankful to be sitting and had to refrain from letting out a sigh of relief. The stairs to the conference room had only served in increasing the throbbing in his ankle which made the limp slightly more pronounced.

"Would you like something to drink before we began?" Elizabeth asked Ladon, obviously trying to keep the Genii leader at ease.

"No thank you" Ladon replied while the rest of the team, excluding John, grabbed a bottle of water from the side table.

"Very well, shall we begin?" Elizabeth asked waiting for a nod before she continued. "5 weeks ago, one of our teams went to a planet called Adora to establish contact and to negotiate trade. They encountered some resistance on their way to the village but not from the villagers themselves, but from Genii soldiers." She paused before continuing, "Since we have an alliance, I would assume that it wasn't your men on that planet but we were hoping you could help us clarify who they were."

Ladon nodded while he absorbed the information that they presented him. "Yes, I heard about that incident –"

"How did you hear about it?" Elizabeth asked, immediately suspicious.

"We have contacts on that planet who alerted us to strangers coming through the Stargate." He replied without blinking.

"So, it was you?" Ronon spoke up, clearly angry.

"No they were not ours." Ladon replied immediately. "We do not know who was commanding them."

"If they are not yours, then who was your contact on the planet?" Teyla asked.

"We have made allies with the villagers on this planet. They trust us ("Boy, are they idiots", Rodney piped in) and wanted to know if we knew anything about these strangers. I assume the strangers were your team?" Ladon inquired.

Elizabeth cocked her head, clearly not wanting to give away more information that she had to. "Why don't you tell us since you said that your contact alerted you." She replied.

"We do not know what these strangers looked like, they did not specify. The villager said that the strangers came heavily armed but going by your description of the Genii soldiers, that could have been either party." He replied.

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the group as the tension in the air increased ten-fold. "We had heard rumors of Kolya beginning to make a move but we have also heard rumors of another rogue leader emerging, though we do not know what his name is." Ladon provided, breaking the quiet with his informative voice.

Ladon smiled inwardly as he took in the obvious shock the group was in. They had obviously hoped that they wouldn't be hearing from or about Kolya again but they also hadn't thought of someone else leading the rogue Genii.

"Have you heard a description of the man?" Elizabeth inquired.

"No, we have not." He told them, while trying to decide what all to say. "We only know that he has emerged recently and inspires great loyalty and confidence in his men."

The team gave each other a meaningful look which was lost on Ladon but not on Elizabeth. She raised an inquiring eyebrow but held her question, deciding she'd ask the group after Ladon had left.

"Is it possible that Kolya is making his move?" Elizabeth asked, hoping to get more out of Ladon.

"I do not know." Ladon replied.

"The last time Kolya made his move, he had people in your inner circle and you didn't even know it. Is it possible that that is what's happening again?" Elizabeth pushed.

Ladon paused, taking deep breaths to keep his anger in check. He finally responded with, "It is always possible I suppose, but I do not think that is the case this time."

"What makes you so sure?" John asked, hoping he didn't sound too nervous. He was by no means afraid of Kolya but he didn't really want to run into the man again.

"Because from what we've heard, Kolya would stand nothing by infiltrating my people." Ladon told them.

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

Ladon let out a big sigh before answering, "From what my sources tell me, Kolya is no longer interested in being leader of the Genii. It seems his only interest would be Colonel Sheppard."

Everyone drew in an audible gasp before John asked, "What does he want with me?"

"I do not know. As Kolya is no longer interested in us, we did not see the point in investigating him any further." He paused and in seeing the anger seething off the group, particularly that of the Satedan, he added, "but I would be more than willing to find out, should you like."

"Yes we would like! What kind of a question is that?" an irate Rodney yelled.

"Rodney!" Elizabeth scolded the scientist. "If you could please find out what Kolya wants with Colonel Sheppard that would be great, thank you." She responded turning to Ladon.

Ladon nodded, "Of course."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and nodded before speaking again. "Alright. I believe that is all our questions for now. Thank You for your help." She told Ladon. "Would you and your men like some food before you leave? The least we could do for dragging you here is to offer you that." She offered in an obvious attempt to keep him there for further questioning.

"Thank You Dr. Weir. I believe we will take you up on your offer." Ladon responded, looking none too fooled. And with that, he left.

Elizabeth waited until Ladon was well out of ear shot then she turned to look at the team. "Alright, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" John asked her innocently.

"I mean, what was that look that all of you shared when Ladon mentioned a new rogue leader?" she replied, clearly not fooled by his act of innocence.

John shared another look with his team before explaining. "While I was laying down cover, I believe I saw Ford. He was standing behind the Genii force, acting like a quiet observer."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open but quickly recovered. "How do you know it was Lt. Ford? Wasn't he killed when the Wraith Hive Ship exploded?"

"We don't know that he WAS killed when it exploded. The man I saw had dark skin, like Ford's, and had one human eye and one pure black eye. I don't know any other people who fit that description, do you?" John replied, a little defensively. Why did everyone insist on believing that Ford was dead? They thought he was dead when he was taken up by the Wraith culling beam and it turned out he'd escaped.

"No, I don't, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to believe that Lt. Ford is on that planet." She told him rather sternly. Her eyes widened slightly as understanding settled in, "that's why you wanted to go back to the planet wasn't it?"

"Mostly," John responded, seeing no point in lying, "I also wanted to check out the villagers and see if we could gain some new trading partners but, yes, I mostly wanted to go back and see if we could either find Ford or find traces of him."

"And what if you don't find anything?" Elizabeth countered.

"That too. Look, either way, I have to know." He told her, his eyes so full of guilt, anger and pleading.

"I understand." She told him, and she really did. She knew where he was coming from and understood his need to get Lt. Ford back. "Well, in lieu of this information, I believe we should reconsider letting you go back to the planet." She told him.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" John all but exploded. "I don't care what Ladon says, I don't care IF Kolya IS out to get me. I'm not staying on Atlantis and seemingly hiding just because of hear-say." He told her calmly but just as defiant.

She knew he wasn't going to stay behind not matter what but she felt like she had to try to get him to. "John, you may not be afraid of Kolya but the rest of us are."

"I never said I wasn't afraid of him, I just don't see the point in hiding and what do YOU all have to be afraid about?" John stopped abruptly, then hastily added while furiously blushing, "Not that you all don't have a perfectly good reason to be afraid of Kolya," he added with meaningful looks at Elizabeth and Rodney, "but Kolya wants me, not you guys."

"And that is what scares us." Elizabeth told him. "WE had to sit and watch the last time he got a hold of you. WE have no desire to experience that again!" she all but pleaded.

John sighed, "I'm sorry guys. I can't imagine having to watch that but I am NOT hiding on Atlantis and I am NOT staying behind while everyone else goes back to that planet!" He finished. His voice lending a sense of finality that no one wanted to argue with.

"Fine." Elizabeth conceded. She sat quietly for awhile, lost in her thoughts, before she looked up at them all and added, "Well, I guess I can let Ladon return home for the time being. I shall go and tell him." She informed then while standing up.

"Elizabeth," John said standing up to walk with her. His ankle still throbbed but not as badly so it was easier to hide his limp. "I'll walk with you." He told her, his tone broaching no argument.

"Alright, if you think you can keep up." She told him jokingly. He smiled at her and began keeping her pace, which was quite fast.

"Where's the fire?" he asked curious as to why she was walking so fast when she normally didn't. The pace was not helping his ankle any but he wasn't about to ask her to slow down for his benefit.

She turned her head to look at him and, noticing the slight winces and the limp that was becoming more pronounced, decided to slow down a bit but still keep a relatively brisk pace. "I can't explain why but I want him out of this city and I think the sooner the better, wouldn't you agree?"

He had to admit, she had a point. They were doing the inhabitants (or the city for that matter) any favors by keeping the Genii in the city. He could feel Atlantis getting agitated that they were there. The normally gentle and soothing hum in the back of his mind was now staccato and strained. _I'm sorry girl, we're working on it_ he told her. Anything that had Atlantis agitated had him worried. Usually Atlantis never complained when visitors were allowed to roam.

"I think that sounds like a good idea and so does Atlantis." He told her.

Elizabeth stopped short of the mess hall, which John was thankful for. Though he noticed that she slowed her pace, it was still quite fast. "Atlantis?" she queried. She knew of his connection to Atlantis and, like him, understood that Atlantis was more sentient than the Ancients gave her credit for.

"Yeah, she isn't happy about them being here either and I don't know why." He told her, slightly panting. GOD he hated being so out of shape!

"That's never good. Could you ask her why?" Elizabeth asked.

"She hasn't given a reason. It's more of a frantic feeling I get from her. Like she's scared of them or something." He replied shaking his head.

Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed. Anything that scared Atlantis scared her even more. "Ok, well, I'll go and let them know they can leave. Why don't you go rest?" she told him.

He looked at his watch. It was 1545. "Nah, I'm going to go back to my office and finish up some work first." He told her. He could rest his throbbing ankle there just as well as he could in his room.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later about going back to the planet. Meet me in my office at," she looked at her watch and let out a sigh, "1800 hours." And with that she walked in to the mess hall, leaving him to go finish the dreaded paperwork.

* * *

Ladon Radim sat in Atlantis' mess hall with his men, each picking at the snacks on their tray. The Lanteans only saw 6 people come through the Stargate, but there were actually 7. A scientist by the name of Aeric Malfor also joined the group but was hidden from everyone by a person cloaking device the Genii happened upon while they were investigating a recently culled planet.

They were waiting for confirmation that the plan succeeded and that the scientist was back with them before they started making a fuss about leaving. They hadn't counted on the Lanteans inviting them to stay but were pleasantly surprised when they did. The original plan was for Aeric to wait on Atlantis until the Lanteans went back to the planet (which they would do soon, no doubt) and sneak off Atlantis with them. However, when the Genii group stayed, they swiftly informed the scientist and changed the plan.

Aeric had just joined them when Dr. Weir came up the them to politely inform them that, should they wish to, they were welcome to go home.

Ladon noticed that her demeanor had changed slightly from confident to nervously suspicious. _Does she know?_ He wondered. _No, she couldn't know otherwise we wouldn't be leaving and Colonel Sheppard would be in front of them instead of Dr. Weir._

Colonel Sheppard! Now there was a man he'd love to get rid of for good! Ladon had been disappointed to find the Colonel alive and mostly uninjured. He had noticed the Colonel limping but it wasn't enough for him. _Hopefully he'll be in the way when the first part of the plan happens. _Ladon thought scornfully.

Ladon turned to Dr. Weir just before he left. "Thank you for your hospitality. I hope that the next time we meet, it will be under as pleasant circumstances."

He gave her a head nod and spared Colonel Sheppard (who was right behind her smiling at him with cold, hard eyes) a cold but seemingly indifferent look of goodbye and then stepped through the event horizon.

* * *

Elizabeth was reviewing a report submitted by the Botany department when she caught the scent of food and heard a knock on her door. She looked up to see John Sheppard leaning against the doorway in his usual relaxed manner, with 2 trays of food in his hands.

He caught her looking at the food and told her, "I thought we could eat dinner while we talk. I'm guessing you haven't eaten since breakfast this morning."

She smiled at him and motioned him to come in, not missing that he was still slightly limping. "Yes, dinner sounds wonderful. I have been so busy today that I haven't been able to stop and grab something since breakfast." She told him, knowing that he already knew that.

"Well it's a good thing I can read minds." He replied with his usual John Sheppard charm. He put their trays down on her desk and sat down in a chair across from it, stretching out his right leg.

She wanted to suggest that he use the other chair for his ankle but kept her mouth shut and instead began the meeting. "So, let's begin shall we?" she asked, knowing that he'd take it from there.

"When can we go to the planet?" he asked, seeing no point in beating around the bush. He was anxious to get back to the planet and in his opinion they've waited long enough.

"I am not sure. What do you think?" she replied.

"I think tomorrow is as good a day as any, 9 am." He responded immediately. He didn't think she'd agree but he wanted to try at any rate.

"You don't think it's too soon after the meeting with Ladon? I mean, if it was his group, he would expect us to go back tomorrow. For all you know, you could be landing your team and those that go with you in the same position as last time." She told him, hoping to get him to think this through. John Sheppard was a man who followed his heart first and brain second, which often got him into trouble.

"I think that if Ladon is behind the attack a month ago, it doesn't matter when we go, there will always be someone there to greet us. At least this time if we go, we'll have a cloaked Jumper with us." He told her without even pausing to think. Obviously he's thought this through.

Elizabeth sat quietly for a while, silently thinking while she ate. Finally she nodded saying, "Ok, you can go. But be careful and if there is any sign of trouble, come back right away. I know you want to see if Lt. Ford is there but I will not have you jeopardizing your health or that of your team to find out."

His eyes went hard at her last sentence and he visibly straightened. He kept his tone quiet and soft while he spoke, "I would never knowingly jeopardize the health of my team and those with me to save someone else."

"No, just yourself and that's not acceptable either." She told him coldly. She regretted saying that he would risk harm to others for Lt. Ford but she wasn't about to back down and let him find a loophole either.

He studied her for a moment before saying. "Deal." He got up, grabbing their trays, and walked out of her office. His posture emanating anger and his walk doing it's best to state that as well as it could with a slight limp.

_Well that went well!_ She thought before she dove right back into her paperwork.

* * *

John stormed out of Elizabeth's office and headed to the mess hall to drop off their trays before storming to his quarters. He was furious! _How could she believe that I'd endanger anyone else on purpose?_ He raged in his head.

He got to his room and started pacing, knowing that would not help. He would have gone to spar with Ronon or Teyla but he knew they knew he wasn't allowed to spar yet so he did the only other thing he could think of even though he knew he'd pay for it later.

He changed out of his uniform and changed into sweats, a t-shirt and running shoes. He left his quarters and headed for an unoccupied part of the city, knowing that if anyone saw him, they'd report him to Carson and he really didn't need that.

He began at a gentle jog, letting his body get acclimated to the exercise before he kicked it up a slight notch. He knew he wouldn't be able to go long but at this point, 2 miles would do! So, that's what he aimed for figuring he'd run 1 mile out and 1 mile back. As he fell into a good rhythm he let his mind wander and mull over what Ladon had said. He used his anger to fuel his body and soon he began to feel it slip away. Before he knew it, he'd gone 1.5 miles which was a ½ mile longer than he wanted to so he turned around and headed back.

He decided to walk the last ½ mile and was glad to find that he felt better, mentally, after his run. He felt good physically, though his ankle was starting to grumble it's protest at the abuse. Overall he felt pretty good, that was until he got to his quarters and found Carson Beckett waiting for him, his face a deep red. If looks could kill, the one Carson gave him when he showed up at his door would've killed him (and everyone else walking by) before he even got within 10 feet of his door.

"Doc." John nodded in greeting. "How are you?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing jogging around Atlantis?" the irate Scot began. "You have only had your cast off for a week, you're not ready for jogging!" Carson began to sputter, which was a rarity for the doctor and so John thought it best to cut him off now.

"Doc, would you like to come in and continue this conversation in my quarters?" The smile on his face belied the anger and annoyance he was actually feeling.

"Don't even try to work your charm on me Colonel!" Carson raged before John cut him off.

"Look, doc. If you're going to yell, fine, come inside and do it. If you aren't going to come inside, then go back to the infirmary and leave me alone. I really don't care which you choose. I'm tired and I need a shower. You're welcome to come back and rage at me afterwards." John told him, only mildly sarcastic. He didn't want to be mean but right now he didn't really care.

Carson stood there with his mouth open, shock written on his features. John Sheppard has never spoken to him like that, not even when Carson wouldn't allow him to go on a mission. Something was bothering the Colonel and he decided it was time to find out what.

"Fine. You have 10 minutes before I come back. Be done with your shower and don't put any socks on, I want to examine your ankle." He told the Colonel before he stormed off. He really hadn't wanted to walk away but it made a better statement if it did.

"Can't wait" John replied sarcastically as he limped inside and took a shower.

* * *

15 minutes later, John was dressed and limping to the door to let Carson in. The doctor walked in and sat down beside John's bed with his arms crossed. He had calmed down quite a bit and things made more sense after his conversation with Elizabeth but he was still mad at the Colonel.

"Sit down, I want to examine your ankle." Came the demand. _Great! I had to piss off Carson before he felt like doing an exam._ John thought before he complied.

Carson examined his now swollen ankle. Manipulating and prodding it none-to-gently, making John hiss and grunt in pain. Carson proceeded to wrap and ACE bandage around it before grabbing a pillow and placing his ankle on the pillow. Still silent, he stood up and grabbed an ice pack and applied it to the swollen joint before landing John with a glare that clearly stated _Tell me what's going on, now!_

John looked up at Carson with an innocent expression saying, "What?"

"Colonel, I know something's going on and I want you to tell me what it is. For instance, why do you want to go back to that planet so badly? What makes you think that going for a 3 mile jog on a still healing previously broken ankle is a good idea? What has you so riled that you'd rather punish your body than talk to your friends?" Carson replied, clearly not letting him off the hook any time soon.

"Maybe you should ask Elizabeth, she already knows." He told Carson, wincing at how the statement sounded. "I mean, we've already discussed all those things so she'll know."

"I already did Colonel, but I want YOU to tell me." Carson told him, smiling at the look of shock on John's face. "You didn't think I'd just happened to come upon your doorstep as you finished your jog did you? Elizabeth told me about your conversation and about why you want to get back on that planet. But for God's sake lad, why won't you confide in your friends?"

"I did tell them." John replied defensively. "I told them about seeing Ford and they think I should just leave him be. But I can't leave him be because I'm the reason he's out there alone in the first place!" John's mouth fell open as he finished those words. He couldn't believe he'd just said that.

"Colonel, you are NOT the reason why Ford is the way he is. You have tried to help him and he won't let you. You need to realize that Ford does not want to come back and that he may in fact be dead." Carson told him gently.

John snorted, "So you don't believe me either?" he accused.

"No, lad. I know you well enough to know that you believe what you saw and judging by how the Genii were acting at the meeting I'd say you're right. What I'm saying is that the Aiden Ford you knew IS dead and you need to accept it before you get yourself hurt." Carson told John, his startling blue eyes soft with compassion and understanding. "Luckily, you didn't injure yourself any further with your little jog." He commented again with a little bit more humor in his voice, trying to lighten the mood.

John sighed, "I'm sorry Carson. I didn't mean to snap at you earlier. I know you were only concerned for a patient and acting as their doctor."

Carson stood frozen. He couldn't believe that that's what John really thought. "No, lad. I wasn't acting as a doctor. I was concerned as a friend. You aren't one to push beyond your limits unless it's a life and death emergency, so when you do when there isn't anything wrong in the city, it makes me worry about you."

"Thanks." John replied, clearly shocked by Carson's response.

"Aye, and I'm sorry if I was a little rough while examining your ankle. I don't think I should perform an examination when I'm mad at the patient." He said with a slight chuckle.

"S'alright doc. I'm sure I deserved it." John said with a slight smile.

"Aye, well, goodnight Colonel." Carson responded before he got up and left.

* * *

After Carson left, John lay on his bed thinking. His stomach gave a loud growl and he looked at the clock. 2000 hours, not too late to go to the mess hall and grab a snack. He got up, slipped on some socks and shoes and limped down to get some food.

When he got there, he spotted his team sitting at a table, eating their own snacks so he went over and joined them when he had his.

Teyla was the first to notice him coming over. "John, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied automatically hoping to not have to discuss anything.

"Hm, last time I checked, fine people didn't limp." Rodney added. John just rolled his eyes at him and sat down. "Seriously, what's wrong?" Rodney continued.

"Nothing, ankle's just sore." John replied.

"Well maybe if you hadn't gone for a 3 mile run, it wouldn't be." Rodney countered sarcastically.

John just ignored him and changed the subject. "So, we leave tomorrow morning at 9 for Adora. Be on time and be well fed." He finished with a pointed look at Rodney.

Rodney just rolled his eyes, "We already know. Elizabeth let us, Carson, Major Lorne and 3 other marines know."

"Oh, good." John replied, chewing on some fruit. Truthfully he was glad that Elizabeth had let them know because he would've felt bad waking the others up to let them know.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the team, each wanting to say something to John but not knowing what. John just rolled his eyes, "Look, you guys don't have to go you know."

Rodney visibly relaxed before saying, "Good, because, honestly, I have better things to do than look for ghosts."

John winced at his words but said nothing. He knew Rodney was just being blunt which is what Rodney does. To ease some of the tension he said, "Good, they'll be more room in the Jumper." and smiled his mischievous smile.

"Hey! I do NOT take up that much room. If anything Conan, here takes up more room than I do." Rodney replied defensively.

John just smiled, not knowing how to respond. "Right, well, I'm going to go to bed. We leave at 9. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He replied looking at Teyla and Ronon. He turned to Rodney saying "Take care of my city." Then he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Good Morning." John greeted as he walked into the Jumper Bay.

He scanned the group to make sure everyone was present and ready to go. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted someone who wasn't supposed to be going with them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm coming with you." Elizabeth told him.

"Why?" John asked stunned.

"Well this is a mission to negotiate trade and we all know how you are at negotiating (her look said, _Hence the Genii_) so I thought my expertise might be needed." She explained. Her tone and expression saying _Don't even bother arguing, I'm coming._

John sighed, "Fine. Let's go people!" He replied, letting everyone know it was time to leave. _Point 1 to Elizabeth._

Major Lorne, Radek Zelenka, Carson Beckett, Lt. Josiah Morgan, Sgt. Harrison Lee, Sgt. Thomas Jackson, Teyla, Ronon and Dr. Weir all filed into the Puddlejumper behind him.

Radek was unprepared for Elizabeth to come up to him this morning at breakfast and ask him to go off world with her. Rodney always went on missions with Colonel Sheppard, not him. Elizabeth explained that last night Rodney decided he had more important things to do on Atlantis, so he stayed behind but that meant that the mission needed a scientist (in case one was needed) and Radek was the first person they thought of. He cautiously accepted knowing that Rodney was lying about having more important things to do. Was there an unknown danger that they weren't telling him about? Were Rodney and Sheppard arguing? He didn't know the answer to either question but he figured he'd find out the reason why Rodney didn't want to go while he was gone.

John ran through the preflight checks, alerted control that they were ready and then lifted the Jumper off the ground and into the control room and through the gate. The minute he was flying through the air, John felt the weight of the world fall off his shoulders. He had always loved flying, there was a sense of freedom one had when flying and, growing up, freedom was one thing that he wanted most.

"Did you miss flying?" Elizabeth asked him, catching the smile that had just crossed his face.

"Yeah, I did." He replied as he pulled up the HUD and began scanning for life signs. "Ok, I read about 100 life signs in the village and about 20 or so outside it." He told the group.

"Do you think the 20 life signs are the Genii?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, they are spread out VERY far around the mainland. I'm assuming they are wildlife and cattle." He replied.

"Ok, what's the plan?" She asked again.

"We're going to land the Jumper about 2 miles from the village. That way we're close enough so that we can make a break for it should we need to but we're far enough away that we don't scare the villagers." He informed her. "We'll leave the Jumper cloaked and out of the way so that a villager doesn't see it or happen to run into it."

"What's this "we"?" she asked him sarcastically.

"What do you mean, what's this "we"? I mean all of us." He replied.

"I believe you promised to stay on the Jumper, isn't that correct Dr. Beckett?" Elizabeth reminded him.

"Aye, Colonel, you did." Carson also reminded him.

"That was when I thought we would be coming back 3 weeks ago and I'd still have a cast on. Now that we've waited and I'm cast-free, I assumed that promise was moot." He told them both.

"Elizabeth, he has a point. The only reason I wanted him to stay on the Jumper was because of his casted ankle. Since he no longer has a cast and it would be good for him to walk more (to strengthen the ankle), there is no need for him to stay here." Carson conceded. He didn't look happy about admitting it but John didn't really care as long as he was allowed off the Jumper.

Elizabeth sighed heavily, "Fine." She said. John smiled _Point 1 for Sheppard. It's tied 1-1_ he thought as he began to lead the group northeast toward the village, making sure to keep the pace steady. He didn't want it to take them as long to get to the village as it did last time.

They made their way to the village quietly. The military men, Teyla and Ronon were surveying their surroundings while the civilians were concentrating on keeping up as 2 of them weren't used to doing much walking, except around Atlantis.

* * *

The village was spread out over a good distance in a circle, reminding John of a target. In the middle were mostly 2-story buildings with interconnecting porches. On the outside were the houses, built like elaborate stone cottages with magnificent porches. Behind the houses were acres of farmland, John would guess about 1 acre each. There were multi-height plants, cattle and chickens in the land behind the houses. Some had the cattle, some had the chicken and some just had plants. John guessed that they traded each other for food OR ate communally. The buildings in the center of the village had to be the town, though what the buildings were used for John had no idea. The vast mountains surrounded most of the village, leaving one exit and entrance on foot. Handy if you need to defend the village, dangerous if you need to make a quick escape.

John sighed before continuing down the hill toward the village. John had a few problems navigating the hill, catching his sore ankle in almost every whole his foot could find. He looked around at the others who seemed to not have a problem at all and were, in fact, going to beat him to the bottom. _Dang!_ He thought and tried to pick up his pace. Much to his displeasure that didn't help at all as his right foot stepped on the side of a particularly large hole, making him lose his balance and bounce rather ungracefully down the rest of the hill where he then quickly sprung up hoping to make it look like he meant to do that.

It hadn't worked, of course. The marines and Major Lorne were looking at him, trying not to laugh. Teyla, Ronon, Carson and Elizabeth WERE actually laughing and Radek just stood there with his mouth open, unsure of what to do. His eyes, which were filled with laughter, were the ONLY thing that gave him away. _Great!_ _I hope no one from the village saw that. _He thought while he began the walk to the village, blushing madly.

Unfortunately that's when his ankle let him know of it's displeasure at that plan and decided to throb painfully and buckle beneath his weight. _You've got to be KIDDING me!_ He screamed in his head. Carson was by his side in a second, trying to examine John but he just pushed the doctor away and stood up again, carefully testing his ankle to see how strong it was. It held his weight, but not very well causing him to limp pretty heavily. He knew it was a sprain but he didn't think it was a bad one so he ignored it and kept walking, very aware of everyone's eyes on him looking like they were ready to spring into action should he fall again.

When they got close to the village, Elizabeth took over the lead explaining that it may look better for her to enter first rather than 5 armed military men. Grudgingly he let her go first while he kept an eye on the villagers themselves. Ladon had said that the Genii had contacts in the village and that made John uneasy knowing the Genii would likely stab you in the back while shaking your hand.

An older man, dressed in robes walked up to them, a smile on his face. "Good day!" he greeted. "Can we help you?"

"Yes. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir." Elizabeth told the man. "This is Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, Sgts Jackson and Lee, Lt Morgan, Dr. Radek Zelenka, Dr. Carson Beckett, Teyla Emmagen of Athos and Ronon Dex of Sateda." She replied as she pointed to each person when their names were said. "We were wondering if we would be able to speak to leader of your village or an elder."

The man took in their faces and names, letting each one place the other. He ran a quick eye over each of them, taking in their dress and noting how different they all were. He looked at Elizabeth, "I am Mikhail. May I ask what it is you would like to talk with the leader about?"

"Of course, I'm sorry. I would like to see if we could establish an alliance and possibly trade medical supplies for food." She told him apologetically.

"Ah, of course." Mikhail replied. "I shall take you to the meeting hall where you are welcome to refresh yourselves and rest a bit," he gave a look at John then, noticing he was favoring one leg quite badly (though he didn't doubt the man could kill you where you stood if he needed to), "while I go speak with the Village Elder."

Elizabeth nodded, replying, "Thank You." before she began to follow him to a grand stone building off to the Left.

Major Lorne, the Sgts and the Lt. followed Elizabeth with Teyla and Carson beside John and Ronon bringing up the rear. The latter part of the group walked slower than the former so that John wouldn't have to walk quite so fast. When they stepped into the building they saw a 12ft long, 4ft wide table with several chairs around it. The table itself was facing east and west length-wise. The inside of the building itself was rather cool, in spite of the heat outside and the sun beating down on it.

"Please, sit down. There is fresh water and cups on a table behind you all and some fruit if you are hungry." Mikhail told them while he pointed to the table holding a large bowl of fruit and 3 water pitchers with several cups beside them. "I am not sure how long I will be so please make yourselves comfortable." He informed them before slightly bowing and then turning on his heel, he left.

* * *

The group gathered around the east end of the table so that they could converse easily and not be so spread out. The end of the table was big enough for two people to sit at so Elizabeth took the south seat and John took the North. Carson brought up a spare chair and placed John's leg on it which John complained about and tried to get out of but Carson wasn't having it. He could see through John's boot that his ankle was badly swollen and he knew John had sprained it, but he didn't dare try to treat the man right now. He'd wait until they got to the Jumper, though HOW they were going to get the Colonel up that hill he had no idea.

The rest of the group gathered sporadically around the table with Ronon leaning against the wall, eyes surveying their surroundings, ready to pounce if needed. Radek, Teyla and Lt. Morgan went and grabbed 10 cups and a couple of pitchers and distributed the water to each member. Though they were hungry, they didn't eat as they didn't trust the food or the villagers that put it there.

When the Village Elder entered the room, everyone's mouths fell open and most of the group was VERY glad that they didn't eat the food. Lt. Aiden Ford stood before them all, in simple clothes and a bandana over his head.

Teyla walked over to Ronon and put a calming hand on his arm to stop him from lunging at the man. Neither one had forgotten that he drugged them against their wills and then used them while they were high on the enzyme and BOTH were furious with him for it. But while Ronon wanted to pound the man into oblivion, Teyla understood that he was now a leader of a village and that it would only cause more harm, so she helped to keep him from beating Aiden Ford to a pulp and possibly killing him.

Elizabeth, Carson and Major Lorne had mixed feelings about finding Lt. Ford. Neither of them trusted him but Elizabeth and Carson still wanted to help him, while Major Lorne didn't really care whether Aiden stayed or left. The Sgts, Lt. and Radek were quite indifferent to the whole thing. While Radek HAD worked with Lt. Ford, he wasn't a friend of Aiden's and therefore didn't really notice when he had left and the others had never worked with him.

John, it seemed, was the only one who wasn't as surprised as the others. Aiden knew that it was because the Colonel had seen him when he had first visited the planet and therefore expected to find him here. He suspected that the Colonel's current shock was due to finding out that Aiden was the leader of these people.

"Dr. Weir," he greeted, "Welcome to Adora." He said while he spread his arms wide, like he was presenting the city with them.

"Thank You…." She sighed, trying to think of how to phrase her thoughts. "I'm sorry I don't know how to address you. I doubt Lt. Ford would suffice." She finished with an inquiring eyebrow raise.

Aiden laughed, "No, I don't suppose it would. You can just call me Aiden or Ford, though I may be the leader of these people, I do not have an official title." He told them smiling.

"Very well, Aiden." Elizabeth responded still not sure as to what the heck was going on. "As I'm sure Mikhail has told you, we have come in hopes of becoming trading partners."

"Yes, I am aware of that." he told her. "And I am more than willing to become trading partners and allies with Atlantis. First I believe there are some tests that Dr. Beckett would like to run to make sure that I am no longer using the Wraith Enzyme." He finished, his voice lending an inquiring tone but the phrase sounding like a statement.

"First we have a couple of questions actually." Elizabeth responded before Carson could say anything. "The first being, Ladon Radim of the Genii has told us that they are allies with you and your village. Is that true?"

Aiden's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "No." he said, his voice holding a hint of scorn. "I would never become allies with the Genii. I know this will sound strange coming from me but, I do not trust them enough to become allies with them."

Elizabeth (and the rest of the group as well) let out a small chuckle. "Yes, that does sound a bit strange coming from you but we will accept your word for what it is for the moment."

John couldn't hold it in any longer, "How did you escape the Hive Ship?"

Aiden smiled at him, a true Aiden Ford smile, before answering. "The Wraith knew their ship would not last long so they began beaming each other up in to their darts so they could escape to a planet and gate to another world where they could begin to build a new one. I jumped in the culling beam at the last second, escaping with the dart rather than being blown up on the ship. When they beamed us out, I attacked the Wraith that were with me and killed them. I drained their enzyme pouches and used the Stargate to escape back to my cave. I grabbed the enzyme I stole from the dead Wraith and stored it with the rest while I began to calculate how much I'd need each day in order to slowly withdraw from the stuff."

Then everyone's mouths fell completely open, even Ronon's. "So, you mean, you weaned yourself off the drug?" Carson asked skeptically.

"Yes. While I was on that hive and going through withdrawal, I felt like the Lt. Ford that Colonel Sheppard and all of you knew. I remembered what it felt like to NOT be on a drug and it made me miss being human. It was enough of a reality check to wake me up and make me realize that I needed to get off the drug." He replied solemnly.

"But you took some Enzyme while on the Hive ship." John said suspiciously.

"Yes, I did." Aiden replied, nodding his head. "I took the enzyme so that I could get everyone off that ship alive and then to keep myself alive. If I had quit, cold turkey, it would have killed me. I couldn't just quit taking the Enzyme, I had to wean myself off it. I've seen enough guys with drug problems try quitting cold turkey and die because of it to know that I couldn't do that if I wanted to survive."

"He has a point." Carson said, the doctor in him wanting to help Aiden.

"Anyways, enough of story time. Let's eat and then we can discuss where to go from here." Aiden said. "Colonel, you can send some of your men out to observe the food process from beginning to end to ensure that I am not drugging any of you."

John looked at Elizabeth, waiting for her nod of approval before giving the order. Major Lorne, the two Sgts and the Lt. went out to make sure their food was clean while the rest stayed in the Meeting Hall.

An uncomfortable quiet filled the spacious hall before Aiden interrupted it. "Would you like the grand tour?" he offered, merely for the chance to do something and to spend more time with the people he once called friends.

Elizabeth, Radek and Teyla were interested in seeing the city and so readily agreed. John, Ronon and Carson stayed in the hall. Ronon didn't trust Aden Ford as far as he could throw him and wanted to make sure that Sheppard and the doctor had protection, not that he doubted his CO's ability to defend himself, it just made him feel better to stay there. Plus, he had spent as much time with Ford as he wished to the last time they met and had no desire to spend any more than necessary this trip. Carson did indeed want to see the city but he wanted to stay and try to examine John's swollen ankle, though he knew it would be a challenge getting the stubborn Colonel to agree to it.

When he noticed that John wasn't moving from his seat, Aiden grew a little concerned. He knew that Sheppard was naturally curious and therefore always felt the need to explore everything. "Are you ok sir?" He asked.

John blinked, not missing the "sir" in the question, "I'm fine. Sprained my ankle falling down a hill on the way down to the city." He replied, keeping his tone casual, acting like it wasn't a big deal (Carson visibly rolled his eyes at the simplicity of John's answer). The truth was his ankle hadn't stopped throbbing painfully since he sat down and he doubted he'd be able to put much weight on it when it came time to leave.

Aiden nodded, "Yeah that happened often to me the first few times I went down that hill." Aiden told him, knowing full well what hill the Colonel was referring to. "I finally figured it out my fourth time down." He laughed. "Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm sure Doc here will have his claws in me as soon as you leave." John replied, smiling mischievously.

Aiden spotted the doctor, who was already getting his supplies ready, and laughed. "I suspect you're right sir." He said before turning to "his" group. "Shall we?" he asked them and began to lead them out of the building.

* * *

Elizabeth, Radek and Teyla followed Aiden out into the sunshine, shielding their eyes away from it until they could put their sunglasses on. They then followed him as he gave them a tour of the city and the houses. Pointing out where certain things are done (like farming, butchering, meetings, eating) and where certain people lived (like friends, family and where he stayed).

As the tour dragged, they slowed their pace and Aiden came up beside Elizabeth. "I appreciate the opportunity to gain your trust back." He told her seriously.

For the first time since he showed himself, Elizabeth gave him a good look-over. She could see that he was no longer the young kid who first came to Atlantis. He had definitely aged and she didn't think it was due to the Enzyme. His movements and speech was slower, more thought out and deliberate. She supposed that being leader of a city did that to a person, she should know.

"You're welcome Aiden." She replied. "I would like to believe that our peoples can put the past behind them and move forward. I know it won't be easy, nor will it be widely accepted (mainly on our side, she thought) but I believe it is for the best."

"Thank You." He told her sincerely. "I only hope that I don't disappoint you, any of you." He added darkly.

"You are referring to Colonel Sheppard perhaps?" she asked, though she knew whom he didn't want to disappoint. John Sheppard had become a big brother to Aiden Ford, if not a mentor.

Aiden smiled sadly, "Yeah, I do." He paused, taking in a big breath and slowly letting it out "Though, I think it's already too late for that."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Elizabeth told him, a glint of hope and doubt in her voice. "It was because John saw you here and wanted to come back that we came back at all. Sure, we could lie to ourselves and say that it was to establish contact and trade, but it was because he was so sure that you were here." She paused to let this revelation sink in. They had been aimlessly walking around during their talk and she chose that moment to stop and face him fully to make sure she had his full attention. "He has wanted nothing but to help you return home and though he would never admit it, it hurt him when you refused to come back with us." She told him, her eyes dead serious, "Don't make me regret this." She finished before she turned and continued walking.

Aiden's heart sank a little at this new revelation and then he grew angry at himself for not waking up to reality sooner and realizing that these people only wanted to help him, despite what he thought. "I'm sorry." He told her, his tone sorrowful and his eyes downcast.

"Don't tell me that, I'm not the one you hurt. But like I said, don't make me regret this." She told him, dangerously serious. Then with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, she changed the conversation. "Tell us how you found this planet and these people." She requested.

* * *

"Ok Colonel, let's have a look at your ankle, shall we?" Carson prompted John cheerfully.

"Doc, can't this wait til we at least get back to the Jumper?" he all but whined. He really didn't know if he could get his boot back on if he took it off and he wasn't about to hobble out of here with one boot on.

"I wish it could lad, but I'm a little concerned about the amount of swelling in your ankle and as it looks like we will be here for awhile yet, I think we should just get it taken care of now." Carson told him in a non-negotiable voice.

"Quit being a baby Sheppard." Ronon said.

John glared at Ronon before he answered him, "I'm not being a baby Chewie, I merely don't want to risk the possibility of having to hobble out of here with only one shoe on."

"Just deal with it." He grunted in reply as Carson began to undo John's boot.

No matter how hard he tried, John couldn't help the hisses, grunts and growls of pain that escaped his lips while Carson tried his hardest to be gentle. When he first let out a hiss of pain he saw Carson wince and he felt bad. He knew Carson hated causing his patients pain and felt bad whenever he did, like it was his fault, so John did his best to keep his mouth shut.

When John looked down to see what was going on he was dismayed to discover that Carson had just finished untying his shoelace. _Seriously?_ he grumbled to himself. He could see the indentation the shoelaces had made when they were forced into the leather boot by the swelling of his ankle. _Crap, that can't be good!_

Carson looked up at him apologetically, "Ok Colonel, I'm going to remove the boot now. I'm sorry but this will hurt."

John almost laughed at the ridiculousness of that last statement but didn't have time when Carson began to wiggle his swollen ankle out of the boot and he had to bite back a small cry of pain. Finally the boot came off and John noticed that the throbbing increased with the ability for his ankle to swell more. _Figures! _He looked down at his ankle while the doctor proceeded to take off his sock. John inwardly grimaced when he saw a deeply bruised softball (that was quickly turning into a small melon) where his ankle used to be. _Yeah, definitely not good._

After taking off John's sock, Carson began his examination of John's ankle. He poked and prodded all around John's foot, ankle and leg determining how bad the injury was, frowning slightly with the results. He then began to gently manipulate his ankle, rotating it this way and that to determine the extent of damage done to the joint. As the nerves in his ankle ignited all John could think was _OW_.

Finally Carson gently laid he leg back on the chair, which had been padded with a blanket, and began grabbing things from his med bag. "Well Colonel, it doesn't look like it's broken thankfully but it is a very bad sprain." He informed John as he immediately grabbed a gel pack and placed in on John's ankle. _Thank God! _John thought. He knew he'd go crazy if he had to wait another 5 weeks to be able to do anything but desk duty.

"Only you could badly sprain your ankle while falling down a hill." Ronon interjected laughing.

John just glared at him wincing when Carson pressed the gel back a little too roughly onto his ankle.

"I don't think it would have been that bad had the ankle not already been weakened due to a previous injury." Carson came to the rescue though the glare he gave John said _I knew I shouldn't have let you leave the Jumper_. John just rolled his eyes at Carson's look and exhaled a small breath of relief when the cool worked it's way into his throbbing joint.

"Ok, while we're here we'll keep applying the gel pack to your ankle and keep it elevated. It should help with the swelling and pain. After another 15 minutes, I'll remove the pack and wrap your ankle which will also help with swelling." Carson began explained even though John already knew. _Sometimes you just couldn't stop the doctor in Carson from coming out_ John thought laughing to himself. "Here, take some Tylenol. It will also help a little with the pain." Carson offered him, knowing that John wouldn't take anything stronger while off world.

"No thanks. I'm good for now." John replied wincing when he shifted to get comfortable on the 2 chairs. Truthfully, he wasn't good. Despite the gel pack, his ankle still throbbed but he didn't want anything for it, he could hold out until they got to the Jumper.

"I'm sure you are Colonel, but you will still be taking the Tylenol." Carson insisted then shoved a couple of Tylenol in his face and a cup of water. John took them grudgingly and swallowed them. "Good, now just stay like that until we're ready to leave. I don't want you getting up and trying to walk on your ankle. It may "just" be a bad sprain to you but you still need to stay off it." Carson scolded.

John ignored Carson's pointed comment and looked at Ronon, "So, what do you think about Ford?"

"I don't trust him." Ronon stated plainly, his voice bordering on angry.

"I don't think any of us do at the moment and he knows that." John replied half chuckling half sad. "That's why he authorized for Lorne and his men to watch our food being prepared so that we have assurance that it isn't being tampered with."

"Still, I don't trust him." Ronon all but repeated.

"I'm inclined to agree with Ronon, Colonel. But I am curious to test his blood and see what it says." Carson interjected then blushed when both men looked at him in surprise. "Sorry." He told them.

"It's ok doc. Feel free to join us, we want your opinion too." John told him sincerely. He felt bad for making the doctor think that his opinion wasn't wanted. He just didn't think Carson would have an opinion about it but then who better to ask then the doctor who was treating Ford?

"Is it possible that he is clear of the Enzyme or is he just stringing us along?" John asked the doctor.

Carson paused before answering, "It IS possible. He has been "gone" for 3 years. In that time, he could have slowly weaned himself off the Enzyme. I just find it hard to believe that he had the presence of mind to do it." He told them seriously, a hint of doubt lining his voice.

"Well, I guess when you do the blood test, we'll know." John replied, hissing when he inadvertently jerked his ankle.

"Aye Colonel, I guess we will." Carson responded somewhat in a daze. He snapped out of it quickly and grabbed an ACE bandage, "Let's get that ankle wrapped shall we?" he asked more cheerfully before moving back to the chair by John's ankle and began to, as gently as he could, wrap the injured joint.

John sat back and tried to let his mind wander while Carson manipulated his throbbing ankle. He let out a big mental sigh thinking, _Ronon's right. Only I could badly sprain my ankle while falling down a hill. That means more time on crutches, figures! _He paused for a moment before another thought came to him, _Although, maybe this means I could spend more time with Teyla and Torren. Maybe this won't be SO bad. _He concluded and let a huge smile cross his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Ronon asked, quickly picking up on the grin.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing." John replied coyly, giving Ronon a knowing smile.

* * *

AN: Aww, Poor Shep! I just can't give him a break, can I? Well, anyways. I hope you are all still enjoying the story. Please review and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Elizabeth, Radek, Teyla and Aiden reached the door to the Meeting Hall the same time that Lorne and his men did. They greeted each other cheerfully and headed inside to meet up with Colonel Sheppard, Ronon and Carson. They all glanced at John's wrapped and elevated ankle then looked at Carson with curious expressions.

Carson looked at the group for a second before comprehending their confusion and responded, "It's a very bad sprain."

John, growing uncomfortable with the amount of attention his injury was drawing, changed the subject, "So, Major. Does this mean, with you and most of your team back, that it's time to eat?" he asked hopefully. He was starving and he was certain the rest of the group felt the same.

"According to the kitchen, yes." Lorne replied. Then turning to Aiden continued, "They would like to know if we will be taking the meal in the Dining Hall or in here." The Major informed him like he was relaying a message and waiting for an answer to relay back.

"Ah, I'll go and tell them that we'll be eating in here." Aiden replied with a glance toward John, knowing that he shouldn't have the Colonel move too much.

"No need." Lorne replied just before he tapped his ear piece and relayed the message to the remaining man still at the kitchen.

Aiden nodded, "I do miss being able to communicate like that." he told them chuckling slightly.

John chuckled back, "It does have it's advantages." He paused, then added, "Of course, it does have it's disadvantages too." He gave both Major Lorne and Aiden a look that said _You know what I mean_. They both nodded, smiling.

"And what do you mean by that?" Elizabeth inquired playfully.

"Oh, just that there are times, say when you have JUST gotten to sleep and it's 2am, when you don't want someone yapping on the radio saying they need you for something." He told her truthfully knowing her, and all the members of this group would understand fully what he meant.

Just then the group noticed the delicious scent of food and felt their stomachs growl in anticipation. They asked Aiden where they could wash their hands, explaining that they were dirty from trying to get down the hill safely, with many of them throwing playful glances at John while they said this.

Aiden laughed and showed them where the washroom was and patiently waited for them to take their turns in it. It took John almost twice as long as everyone else because, with Carson's insistence, he needed help getting to the washroom and back. When they were all settled and comfortable, they passed the plates of food around, each person grabbing their fair share and began to dig in.

John was the first to break the silence that filled the room while they ate. "So, Ford. Tell us how you came upon this village and became it's leader."

Aiden finished drinking his water before he began his tale. "Well for becoming the leader, that's fairly easy. I followed your example." He stated, surprising them all except for Elizabeth who had the world's biggest grin on her face.

John sat stunned. "I'm, I'm sorry?" He was lost on how ANYONE who followed his example could become the leader of an entire village.

"When I got here, I was pretty sick and needing help. These people were kind enough to take me in and help care for me." Aiden began. "After the enzyme had left and my body no longer depended on it I laid low, helping the townsfolk with planting, gathering water, making clothes and letting the people get to know me. After about 9 months, there was an attack on this village."

"Was it the Wraith?" Teyla asked.

"No, it was an enemy that was unknown to these people but they had an army that thought relatively close to ours. I managed to help the villagers counter their attacks and even strike back with what we had. As far as they knew, this village was easy pickings for whatever they wanted and weren't expecting much resistance so when they ran in to some, they high-tailed it back to the gate. The Adoran's were grateful for the help and wanted to know how I helped. I explained as vaguely as I could about our army back on Earth and how I was trained for things like that and when I had finished, the Village Elders asked me to train a select few of their own men." He paused, smiling at the memory. "It felt really good to be able to give back to the villagers that had done so much for me, so I readily agreed. They're pretty good too. I'll even bet they could take some of your guys on Sheppard."

John smiled at that, "We'll see Ford." He replied, readily accepting that challenge.

"Well, as I became a more permanent member of the community, the Adoran's began to wonder what else I knew and what more they could learn from me. The Village Elders are big fans of study, meditation and knowledge." Aiden explained.

_Oh great, more of them_ John thought, but kept his opinions to himself, waiting for Ford to continue.

"I saw no harm in sharing what I knew. Not about Earth or Atlantis of course, but anything else, I had no problems sharing." He told them hastily when he saw a lot of their faces grow worried. "One night about a year ago, the main Village Elder, Sascha, got really sick. It was clear to the healers that he was dying and there was nothing they could do." Aiden's face grew sad at this news, clearly the hurt from this loss was still there. "While he prepared for his end he also was able to train his replacement. Everyone, including myself, was shocked to find out that it was me." He took a deep shuddering breath, holding back the tears that threatened to flow. "The night he died, he officially named me as his successor. No one had challenged it yet and I believe that I'm doing a good job here. At least, that's what the other Village Elders tell me." He finished dejectedly, doubt and grief clearly visible in his features.

Everyone grew silent, giving Ford a minute before they said anything. They hadn't seen this amount of emotion in the Lt. since before the incident with the Wraith and it shocked them to see it. For those that cared about the man, their hearts ached for him, knowing what grief that deep felt like.

John cleared his throat before he spoke, to draw everyone out of their own memories. "I still don't understand how you followed my example." He replied shyly, chewing on his lower lip.

Ford laughed a soft, sad laugh. "No, I don't suppose you would sir." He replied. Pausing to give himself time to think of how to explain it to his former CO. "When we first arrived on Atlantis, I watched you try to blend in with everyone else but ultimately blend in with those that we sought help from." He began, giving a glance to Teyla. "You set yourself apart from us because you noticed our way wasn't getting anything done and we would more than likely end up offending the Athosians. Then when Col. Sumner and everyone got taken, you emerged as a leader because that's what you had to do to keep the military community as one. You led with understanding, humor, patience and compassion. You were hard when you needed to but made it seem like you were everyone's friend instead of their boss." Aiden paused, taking a deep calming breath. He wasn't about to tell Sheppard what he thought of him and how much he admired him in front of everyone. "That's what I tried to do here. I tried to blend in with the villagers, to show that I wasn't a threat to them and when an attack came, I showed myself a capable leader when it came to military strategy." He finished, looking at Sheppard.

John sat thinking. He could see Ford's point but he couldn't bring himself to agree. John had merely done what he needed to at the time. Yes, he thought Col. Sumner was taking the wrong approach and therefore took his own but most saw that as being defiant, not a good example. Yes, they had rescued Teyla, and most of the group that was taken but they lost a good man doing it, by his hand none-the-less! John quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts and regrets and looked back at Ford.

"So, how'd you come upon this village?" he asked.

Aiden just shrugged, "It was merely chance. I was being chased by the Wraith and I misdialed when I dialed the gate. I ended up on this planet and, using the LSD that I took from the Jumper when I first ditched it, I found this village eventually. The first night, I camped out in the woods, knowing I wouldn't get far and needed rest. The next morning I followed the LSD and spotted the village and began to make my way slowly down to it." He replied matter-of-factly. His tone clearly stating _Nothing extraordinary_.

"I see." John replied not knowing what else to say.

A faint pink-purplish glow in the room brought their attention to the waning suns outside. Elizabeth then spoke up. "Well, I believe that," she began while pointing outside, "is our cue to leave."

"You're welcome to stay if you like." Aiden automatically responded, mentally kicking himself for sounding so eager. _Idiot!_

"As tempting an offer as that is, Aiden, we really should be going." Elizabeth replied wary of how quickly he offered for them to stay.

It was then that Carson spoke up, "Aye, I'd like to get the Colonel back to Atlantis and under a scanner." He replied, supporting Elizabeth's decision to go back and giving her a reason for it. "Before I go though, how about I draw some blood and perform a quick exam." He suggested, hoping it would give Major Lorne and his men time to get the Jumper closer to the village.

Aiden nodded his consent. Then sparing a look at John, he inquired. "How are you going to get Sheppard to the gate?" his voice curious but also slightly concerned. He looked around at the group and noticing some looks cross their faces he added, "Did you bring the Puddlejumper?"

Seeing no harm in admitting this, John replied. "Yeah, we did. It's parked a couple of miles away from here and cloaked just in case."

"Good. Why don't you bring it here?" Aiden suggested. They all looked at him confused. "Well, not in the village, obviously, but as close as you can so that Sheppard doesn't have to go that far." He continued.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Major Lorne said.

"Aye, that's the idea I had. I was about to ask you to do just that Major when the Lt. suggested it." Carson replied.

"There's no need for that." John told them all, annoyed that they were talking about him like he wasn't there. "I can get to the Jumper just fine."

"No Colonel, you can't." Carson reprimanded at once. "You're not to be putting any weight on that ankle until I tell you otherwise, you got it?" he scolded.

"Yeah, and I'm not carrying you the entire time." Ronon added, his voice reflecting the smile in his eyes.

"No one is carrying me, I can walk just fine." John growled getting more annoyed by the second because he was being treated like an invalid. He wasn't actually all that sure that he could get far on his own but he sure as hell wasn't going to admit that.

"Oh really?" Carson challenged, "Go on then, let's see you." He finished with his arms folded across his chest. He knew John wouldn't be able to put weight on his ankle and hoped that the Colonel would not respond to the challenge.

John, however, did try. He stood up and tried taking one hobbling step and almost fell down when his ankle buckled and rolled beneath him, sending fiery hot spikes of throbbing pain shooting from his ankle up his leg. John let out a gasp of pain before growling out a "Damn it!"

He was glad that no one was laughing but that feeling quickly left when he looked up to see faces of soft concern looking back at him. All except Carson that is, who simply glared at him before saying "Ye daft bugger! Sit back down on that chair NOW before you do any more damage to yourself." He clearly wasn't impressed by his attempt but John just shrugged off the anger, knowing he probably deserved it for trying and also knowing that it wouldn't last long, he hoped.

He quickly did as he was told, knowing fully well that it was for his benefit to follow the doctor's orders before Carson's head exploded. Carson then came up to him and forcefully put John's leg on the chair. Carson paused, his face softening from pure fury to SLIGHTLY apologetic. "Sorry Colonel." He apologized, sounding like he almost meant it, when John let out a manly yelp of pain at the rough treatment.

"Carson, maybe you should examine Aiden before it gets too dark." Elizabeth suggested a little bothered by his attitude toward and the slightly rough treatment of his patient. Though, if she had to admit it, John did have it coming. Well, the anger at least, the rough treatment not so much.

Carson began walking over to Aiden, regret and shock written on his face. He couldn't believe his behavior! _Ach, I've got to stop treating a patient when I'm furious with them! _He scolded himself. He stopped going over to Lt. Ford, remembering that he left his med back by John and quickly walked over to get it. He looked at John and gave him a look that he hoped conveyed how sorry he was. When John smiled and nodded, he let out a small, inaudible sigh of relief, then went back over to Aiden and began his examination.

Elizabeth then turned to Major Lorne. "Major, why don't you and a couple of your men go to the Jumper and try to bring it as close as you can get." She suggested, trying to get everyone going. She didn't want to try walking up that hill in the dark, knowing how hard it was to get down in the daylight she figured it would be twice as hard getting back up, especially with an injured man. _Oh that will be fun! _She thought. _Trying to get an injured and grumpy John Sheppard up that hill while he's having to lean on two others…_ _Oh yeah, NOT fun._ She inwardly shuddered at the thought knowing it wasn't going to be a picnic for anyone, especially John.

"Yes Ma'am." Major Lorne responded and then promptly left with Sgt. Lee and Lt. Morgan to go get the Jumper.

The rest of the group began to leave, thanking everyone in the Meeting Hall from Adora abundantly for their hospitality. Carson finished his exam and quickly drew a couple of vials of Aiden's blood, then packed up his equipment and moved over to John's right side while Ronon went to move over to his left.

"Why don't I help Colonel Sheppard?" Teyla suggested, swiftly moving to John's left before Ronon got there. "I believe it may be better if two people of similar height are assisting him." She explained to him. Ronon nodded and grabbed Carson's bag for him and took up the 6 o'clock position while Sgt. Jackson led with Elizabeth and Radek in between.

They all thanked Aiden again before they began their slow accent up the hill. Thankfully the suns held on a little longer for the group, making it easier to spot the holes and help the injured Colonel avoid them. Every once in awhile, John's foot would come in contact with the uneven ground causing his ankle to roll slightly and him to hiss in pain. Carson and Teyla winced at John's pain but said nothing as they helped him up the hill.

They had just made it when they spotted the Jumper hatch lowering with Major Lorne in the Pilot's seat and his other two men coming out to offer assistance. With the 2 marines taking over Teyla and Carson's positions, who were out of breath from helping John up the hill, everyone got into the Jumper with relative ease. Sgt. Jackson took the Co-Pilot's seat while Elizabeth and Radek took the seats behind the Pilot and Co-Pilot.

The marines helped ease John down onto the bench and Carson got him situated to where his now painfully throbbing ankle was elevated on Carson's med bag on the bench. He had to admit that it helped enough for him to be able to push the pain to the back of his mind. The two marines, Teyla and Carson were squished onto the other bench while Ronon sat at the end of his. He automatically felt guilty for taking up so much room and began to move his leg off the bench when Carson stopped him.

"Just leave it be Colonel." He told John gently but firmly. Then he turned to Major Lorne and asked for him to radio for a gurney to be waiting for them when they landed.

John had to admit that he was tired. The slow, painful walk up the hill had taken it's toll on him, not to mention the delicious meal that had already began to make him feel tired. They were in Atlantis before he knew it and he was helped onto the awaiting gurney. He felt Atlantis' soft, inquiring hum. She could sense his pain and wanted to make sure that he was alright. _I'm fine, _he assured her, _just a bad sprain._ He told her, showing her in his mind what he meant and how it felt. She then began an even softer, comforting hum to soothe and relax him into a gentle sleep.

* * *

When Carson looked down and noticed John asleep, he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. Though, his gene wasn't as strong as John's (and therefore his connection to Atlantis wasn't either), it was still strong enough to be able to feel the hum of Atlantis. He had to focus harder but it was there. The only reason he tried to feel it was when John Sheppard was his patient. Often times, John thought that Carson was a mind reader or that Carson knew him well enough to know when he was lying, which Carson would admit was mostly true. When it was actually Atlantis reaching out to him, letting him know what John needed.

Carson felt the hum of Atlantis change from excited, to concern, to understanding, to comfort within minutes of being there. When it changed to comfort, he looked down at John sleeping and knew that Atlantis was comforting him. _Thanks young lady, you always know how to make him feel better_ he told her quickly, genuinely thankful for her help. She responded with a soft but equally as happy _You're Welcome Carson_ and he felt a slight hug, then nothing.

When his team got John to the infirmary, they quickly and quietly put him under the scanner before briefly checking his vitals and inserting an IV. He didn't stir the entire time which made them all happy. Every member of the medical staff loved Colonel Sheppard, except when he was a patient. They still loved him but the Colonel did know how to test their patience and he did it often.

Carson got the results of John's scan. _Good, nothing's broken and no surgery is needed, _not that he thought it would be but it was still a concern when it came to active military men. He decided to heavily bandage John's ankle in a soft cast then elevate and ice it. The pain medication they gave John wasn't too strong but strong enough to mute it when they bandaged his ankle as he continued to sleep right through it.

Carson decided to leave the Colonel there for the night. He was about to update Elizabeth and Colonel Sheppard's team when he noticed that it was almost 2200 hours and he decided not to. It hadn't mattered as 5 minutes later both Elizabeth and his team (minus Rodney) had checked in with Carson before they themselves went to bed.

It had been a long day and Carson was exhausted. He briefly checked on John again before retiring to his own quarters. _Will you let me know if he needs anything?_ He asked Atlantis before he fell asleep. _Of course, Carson, _came the reply,_ Get some rest. _She told him. Less than 5 minutes later he was fast asleep, knowing that Atlantis had his and the Colonel's back.

* * *

John hadn't even noticed he fell asleep until he woke to the familiar sound of the heart rate monitor and the smell of disinfectant. _Why am I in the infirmary? _ Was his first thought. Then he remembered and sank back into the pillows. He checked his watch, curious as to what time it was. 0700, it read. _Oh good, I didn't sleep too late_.

He felt his body demand his attention and looked around for any sign of a nurse to help him, knowing Carson would kill him if he attempted to get to the restroom by himself. He spotted Marie coming over to him with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Colonel." She greeted. "Do you need something?" she asked, apparently noticing that he was trying to get her attention.

"Yeah, could I get some crutches or something? I need to, you know." He told her rather shyly.

She nodded while taking out his IV, knowing it wasn't necessary now. "Of course, I'll be right back." She told him and then left, quickly returning with the requested crutches.

"Thanks." He said as she laid them against the wall by his bed, waiting to help if he needed it. He was thankful they had left him in his uniform, minus his shoes and socks. He hated sleeping in shoes and socks!

He slowly sat up, gingerly shifting his now heavily bandaged ankle (_When the heck had that happened?) _off the small stack of pillows and lowered it over the side of the bed while he swiftly swung his other leg up and over the pillows and over the side of the bed as well. His ankle began to throb with the change of position and blood flow but he ignored it for now as he gently and slowly stood up, waiting to regain his equilibrium before he began to move.

Marie chuckled softly, "You're learning quickly Colonel" she told him. She had always thought of him as a younger brother and teased him often. He didn't mind as he gave it right back to her in true brother form.

He chuckled back, "Yeah, all it took was 3 falls for me to get the hang of it." He told her as he headed for the restroom. When he finished, he came out to find Dr. Carson Beckett waiting for him, looking bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Good Morning Colonel." Carson greeted him happily.

"Morning Carson. How are you?" He asked, wondering why the doctor was in such a good mood.

"I'm good Colonel, and yourself?" Carson countered.

"Doc, how many times do I have to ask you to call me John?" John queried.

"Sorry," Carson told him, "I'm just not used to it yet."

John nodded, "Fair enough".

"You still didn't answer my question." Carson reminded him while he helped John to sit back down on the bed.

"I'm fine." John responded, then adding when Carson gave him a disbelieving look "Ok, my ankle hurts but that's expected." He answered truthfully, shrugging off his injury.

"Aye, it is I suppose." Carson responded. "I reviewed your scans last night. I was right that nothing is broken but you do have a very bad sprain. It doesn't need surgical repair, thankfully but it will take awhile to heal." He advised while he handed John some IB Profen.

"How long do you figure?" John asked, clearly anxious to get back on duty.

"I'm not sure Col – John. Normally these types of sprains take as long to heal as a break, sometimes longer. We'll perform another scan around 4 weeks to see how it's healed." Carson told him.

"Sounds good, can I go now?" he asked, eager to get back to his quarters and into a fresh change of clothes before breakfast.

Carson smiled at him, "Ach, yes, you can go." He laughed. "You know, it's not like you're a prisoner here." Carson reminded him.

"Sometimes it sure feels like it." John quipped giving the doctor as wide smile. Carson just rolled his eyes and walked away.

John slowly got up off the bed, wincing slightly when the throbbing increased once again at the change of blood flow and slight movement. He grabbed his crutches a walked out of the infirmary as fast as he could while on crutches.

It wasn't even 5 minutes later when his radio burst to life with Carson's voice, "I trust I don't have to lecture you about keeping your ankle elevated as much as possible, resting it and keeping me informed if something doesn't feel right?"

"No you don't doc. Thanks for checking up on me." He replied, panting slightly at keeping his pace and talking at the same time. He reached his quarters in good time, went inside and freshened himself up a bit before he headed back out and to breakfast.

* * *

When he got there he didn't see his team so he went up to grab some food, contemplating on how he'd get it back to the table. Figuring he could use his pockets he grabbed some fruit, milk, juice and a bowl of cereal. He was just trying to figure out how he'd carry the bowl of cereal to a table when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Do you need any help?" it asked genuinely.

He turned around to stare into the face of a rather beautiful young lady. She was about 5'3, weighing in around a slender but sturdy 130. If he had to guess her age, he would guess it at barely over 21. Her dark chestnut brown hair and gentle honey brown eyes standing out against her creamy alabaster skin. Her facial features were soft but distinguished. Her hands gentle and slim when she moved to grab the bowl from him.

He chuckled a little embarrassed to be admitting this, "Yeah, I guess I do." She waited for him to unload his pockets then set the items on a tray. "I'm John Sheppard by the way." He prompted hoping to get her name in return.

"I know who you are Colonel Sheppard." She told him as she waited for him to lead the way to a table. "I highly doubt there's anyone on this base who doesn't know who you are." She continued smiling warmly as she grabbed a chair for him to place his injured leg on. He looked at it skeptically, then looked at her, "You might as well, Dr. Beckett has spies everywhere." She told him smiling mischievously.

He laughed a little at that and asked, "Yes he does, but are you one of them?"

She laughed out loud, the sound filling him with a sense of warmth that he hadn't felt before. "Maybe." She added with a sense of teasing. "I'm Jocelynne Cole. I work in the kitchen." She told him finally.

"Are you new? I don't think I've seen you before." He replied curious as to how he could have missed her.

She smiled sadly, "I've been here from the beginning and have seen you many times, and you have seen me. Well, you acknowledged I existed at least." She said chuckling a little like it didn't bother her. "Though, I suppose next to Teyla Emmagen, who COULD compare?" she asked him, her eyes bright with laughter and understanding.

"I'm sorry?" he queried.

"I have been sparring with Teyla. Most of my sessions are right before yours and since you like to come early, you are usually watching us spar." She explained, "I have noticed the way you look at her and so it doesn't surprise me that you've never noticed me. Don't worry your secret's safe with me." She finished with a wink.

Just then, Teyla, Rodney and Ronon came up to the table.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rodney asked. "You go off world once and you're back on crutches?"

"I'm fine Rodney, it's just a bad sprain." John replied annoyed, watching Teyla walk right up to Jocelynne and bow her head in the traditional Athosian greeting.

"Hello Jocelynne. How are you?" Teyla asked in a clearly friendly tone.

"I am well Teyla, just helping Colonel Sheppard get his breakfast to the table." She replied.

"Figures you'd get the hot chick to help you!" Rodney complained while Ronon just stared.

Jocelynne's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment but otherwise said nothing. Teyla rolled her eyes at Rodney before turning back to Jocelynne. "Would you like to join us?" she offered.

Jocelynne turned to look at the group, her expression clearly showing her desire to join but instead she declined. "No, thank you. I feel I would be intruding-"

"I wouldn't mind." Ronon countered causing her to blush even more.

"-and I have some work to do in the kitchen before I go off duty." She finished.

"Off duty, what time did you get there?" John asked with sarcasm and surprise in his voice.

"I've been here since 4am Colonel. Who do you think prepares all this for the early birds?" she asked laughing a bit more.

John looked at his watch, "You've already been here for 5 hours?" he asked again.

She nodded, "Yes." She replied simply. "I hope you feel better soon Colonel." She told him, sincerity in her voice and compassion in her eyes. She turned to Teyla and bowed the Athosian greeting again, "Thanks for the offer Teyla. I will see you later, yes?"

Teyla bowed her head, "Of course." She replied with a smile before coming to sit beside John.

John spared a quick look at Jocelynne and noticed a huge grin on her face. For a brief moment he thought he heard a female voice in his head saying _Yes, she likes you too, do not worry._ But in the next instant it was gone. _I'm going to have to try to find her again!_ He thought before turning back to his group.

John noticed Ronon following Jocelynne's every move until she was out of sight. A familiar glint came to the Satedan's eyes, one John had only seen once before when it was used on Jennifer Keller.

"There's something odd about that girl." Rodney said, bringing all their attention to him.

Teyla sighed, "There's nothing wrong with her at all Rodney, she is a very lovely and sweet young lady."

John quirked an intrigued eyebrow at Teyla. "Maybe we should all try to get to know her more then." He replied waiting to see her reaction.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Ronon replied first while Rodney still looked hesitant.

Teyla looked at him surprised, "You are welcome to come and watch us spar later if you like. She's actually really good. I believe she may even give you a challenge Ronon."

"Sounds interesting." Ronon replied, clearly curious.

"I think I might do that actually, since I won't be allowed to do much else today." He told her, slightly grumbling about the fact. He looked at Ronon who nodded his head, "We'll be there. What time?"

Teyla looked at a clock then turned to them, smiling and said, "Now actually." Before she got up and headed for the gym.

John and Ronon followed her example, leaving Rodney sputtering over his food. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Rodney was curious about the girl so he went to the food bar and grabbed some snacks and headed to the gym as well. _This ought to be good!_ He grumbled to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

They got to the gym only find a spar was already going on. About 5 marines each sat on a bench looking tired and sore while their current comrade sparred. At the moment it was Major Lorne sparring with Jocelynne, though just as they walked in she swiftly took his legs out from under him landing him on hard on his back. The other marines cheered while Jocelynne held out a hand to help Lorne up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sparring with you is not unlike sparring with Ronon." He said jerking his head in Ronon's direction.

She looked at Ronon, blushed and turned back to Lorne, "I'll take that as a compliment then."

"You should." He replied as he went over to join the others.

She turned her attention to Teyla, "Are you ready?" she asked politely while waiting for John and Ronon to sit down.

Teyla spared a look at the marines, taking in their tired appearance and figuring they all have had their turn turned back at Jocelynne. "Of course." She replied a little coolly than normal.

Jocelynne gave her a questioning look but didn't get a response. After a few minutes she smiled at Teyla and Teyla smiled back. John couldn't put his finger on it but it was like they were having a conversation without actually speaking.

They began their graceful dance of blocking and striking. Each going at the other with such force that the stick's resounding _thwack_ sounded in the hallway. Teyla got in a few good shots to Jocelynne's wrist and back but she didn't even acknowledge the blows and kept striking at Teyla. There was a look of concentration and fury in Jocelynne's eyes that bothered John but he didn't say anything, figuring that Teyla would have noticed it by now and wasn't concerned about it at well.

A loud _thwack_ resounded again, followed by a grunt from Teyla. One of Jocelynne's blows had landed harder than expected, drawing blood from Teyla's lip.

Jocelynne stopped. "I'm sorry Teyla, are you alright?" she asked clearly concerned.

"I'm fine Lynne." Teyla reassured. _Lynne? Who the hell is Lynne?_ Noticing John's look of confusion Teyla explained, "I call Jocelynne, Lynne for short." She told him, wincing when the words pulled on her split lip a little.

By then the marines had cleared out and it was just the small group. John got up and crutched over to Teyla, "Maybe you should go to the infirmary." He said blushing at the level of concern he was showing her.

"No, I am fine." She told him, wishing he'd leave his hand on her face for a little while longer.

"Ok." He said, pulling his hand away so he could crutch back to the bench. He had half the bench to himself as he was keeping his ankle semi-elevated on it. He didn't have a pillow or anything but at least it wasn't on the floor. He rubbed his leg, hoping he could rub the ache out of his ankle with it.

There was a brief moment of silence before Ronon stepped up and said, "I believe I have been challenged to spar with you." He told Jocelynne.

"Oh really?" she inquired smiling, "by whom?"

"Teyla." He replied quickly.

"Ronon, I did not challenge you to spar with her I simply told you she may present one for you." Teyla corrected him quickly.

Jocelynne just laughed and John, once again, felt a warmth spread through him. "It's ok Teyla." She told her friend before turning back to Ronon. "Maybe another time? I'm a little tired right now and fear I would not be challenging enough for you." She told him a teasing look in her eyes.

Now that John looked at her, she did seem tired but at least she was happy as well.

"Sure, just let me know when." He told her. His voice softer than it usually is. _MAN,_ John thought, _he really does LIKE her!_

She smiled back at him saying, "Of course!" before she walked out of the room.

Rodney was next to follow suit, saying he had work to do in his lab, Teyla left saying that she needed to check on Torren and relieve Kanaan from baby duty. Ronon had a training class with the marines so he stayed in the gym, leaving John the only one without a place to be.

He headed toward his quarters, figuring he was feeling a little drained and could use a small nap. He was almost there when his radio chirped, bringing Rodney's voice with it. "Colonel Sheppard."

"Go ahead McKay." he responded, pausing in his stride and turning around to head to Rodney's lab.

"Could you come down to my lab please?" Rodney asked.

"Already heading there." he said.

"What? How did you know?" Rodney asked.

"I didn't, I just assumed that's what you were going to say next." John replied.

"Oh, yes, well, hurry up. I haven't got all day." Rodney replied impatiently.

"I'll get there as fast as I can on crutches Rodney." John told him, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Rodney merely replied by saying, "Hm, yes, well hurry."

John just rolled his eyes. _He must have discovered something interesting._ _Hope it doesn't blow us up. _

_

* * *

_

"There you are!" Rodney cried impatiently while throwing his hands in the air.

John just rolled his eyes while he crutched in to Rodney's lab. He spotted a few ancient devices on a table, Rodney on a computer right beside them, Radek Zelenka on a different computer and still another tech on another computer. "Hey doc." He greeted Radek, ignoring Rodney's impatience.

"Colonel Sheppard." Zelenka greeted in return looking up from his computer. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?" John replied automatically.

"I am good as well." Zelenka replied before going back to his computer.

"Yes, yes, get the pleasantries over with already will you?" Rodney burst out.

"What did you need me for Rodney?" John asked. His patience was getting thinner and thinner the more his ankle throbbed and right now it was getting hard to ignore.

"I need your super mutant gene." Rodney said in a tone that clearly stated _DUH_. "We found an ancient device that we haven't catalogued and we need you to turn it on and see what it does." He clarified.

"Alright, fine. Can you promise that none it won't blow us up, leave us as vegetables or leave marks on us?" John asked going through what the ancient devices of late have done.

"Yes and No." Rodney replied impatiently while handing John a device that began to glow blue in his hand.

"Wait, no what?" John asked before he activated the device.

"I can't guarantee any of that but we have done as much research as we could and haven't found any evidence to support that it will do any of that. We think this device will unlock some of the barriers in the ancient database, making more information available to us." Rodney explained.

"Oh good, more files to go through." John responded sarcastically. "Because we don't already have over 100,000 of those that we haven't sifted through yet!"

Rodney just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, my point is do you really think I'd ask you down here to activate it if did?" He asked incredulously. "Now, come on already and activate it!" he finished excitedly.

"That's easy for you to say, you aren't the one it could potentially hurt." John replied half whining half sarcastically. None-the-less, he activated the device in one hand while he held on to the counter with his other hand to steady himself.

_John felt a warmth spread through him, welcoming him. He felt the some of the locks in the ancient database release._ Rodney watched as the device quickly glowed blue in his friend's hand, noticing the ancient database open itself up, releasing more information to the Lanteans. He couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement bubbling up in him. _Come on Sheppard, open it up a little bit more!_ He urged his friend, hoping that the longer Sheppard stayed connected to the device, the more information they'd get.

_John then he felt a surge of pain traveling from his hand, through his body and spiking in his head. He heard a scream so loud he thought all of Atlantis could here. It was then he realized that it WAS Atlantis he was hearing. _Rodney then saw a virus start to take effect on the system. He didn't know what it was doing but he knew he needed to stop it before it caused some serious damage. That was when he felt the pressure in the room drop and saw the readings from his computer and automatically knew what was going to happen. Rodney quickly grabbed Radek, hauling him to the ground under a console in the room. He had just enough time to hope it would be enough protection from the implosion when he felt the pressure in the room explode, knocking everything down or over with concussive force.

_John felt the pressure in the room drop and then release with overwhelming force, knocking him off of his already unsteady feet. John could feel his shoulder being yanked in a different direction as the rest of his body as the device in his hand works it's will to stay as close to the database so it can continue it's purpose. He felt himself thrown against the wall and felt a crack in his ribcage and then land on his already injured ankle before he crumpled on the ground in a motionless heap._

Rodney got up quickly and checked his computer. Luckily he was able to contain the virus to the newly opened files but that still left him with the problem of having a virus IN the computer. Suddenly his head snapped up, _Sheppard!_ Rodney scurried around to find John while Radek went to check on the other tech.

He scrambled around his desk and found John lying on the floor, a red burn mark where the device once was. His hand went to his earpiece calling for Carson as he looked at Radek for confirmation on the tech, Gustav Schroder. Radek shook his head sadly indicating that the man was dead. _Damn!_

"Rodney, what happened? It felt like an explosion." Carson's voice responded immediately.

"Yeah there was an explosion of sorts in my lab, Sheppard's hurt." He said, his voice bordering on panic.

"How bad?" Carson asked.

"I don't know, he has a burn on his hand and he's unconscious." Rodney told him, just in time to see Carson flying into the room.

"Colonel, lad, can you hear me?" Carson asked, gently examining John.

John's eyelids fluttered and he groaned as light assaulted his sight, causing his throbbing headache to spike. "Carson?" he asked, confused as to why the doctor was there.

"Aye lad, I need you to open your eyes real quick." The doctor prompted.

"Hurtss." John replied, groaning as Carson opened the Colonel's eyelid and flashed his penlight into his eyes.

"I'm sorry son. I'm done. Can you open your eyes for me?" Carson responded coaxingly.

John, opened his eyes to slits to make sure he wasn't going to be blinded again, the opened them fully. "What happened?"

"The device released a virus, changing the pressure in the lab to increase to explosion proportions." Rodney answered.

"You mean, it blew us up?" John responded clearly reminding Rodney of his early question.

"Yeah, sorry." He replied, concern in his eyes.

"Device? You were testing devices down here?" Carson asked as he caught on to what was going on. "Ach, never mind that now. Let's get you sitting up. Do you think you can do that?" he asked John.

John nodded, then groaned when that increased his headache ten-fold. He used his arms to help push himself up but yelped when he felt a hot searing pain in his hand. Looking at it, he found an angry looking burn. _Great!_

Carson noticed the burn as well and quickly grabbed one side while Radek hurried in to help, leaving one of the nurses to prepare Gustav's body for transport. Carson examined John's hand, dressing it quickly to help with infection and then began examining the rest of him.

"Are you hurt anywhere Colonel?" he asked.

John paused for a minute to take stock of himself. His ankle throbbed angrily, his chest felt tight and it hurt to breathe meaning he hurt his ribs, his shoulder ached as well. "Mmm. Head, shoulder, ribs, ankle." He said groggily, the pain in his head spiking once again.

" Ok son, just hang tight and we'll get you taken care of." Carson assured him while his staff gently grabbed John and put him on the gurney. Carson turned to Rodney, anger in his eyes. "I'll talk to you later! Right now you and Dr. Zelenka get down to the infirmary and get checked out." He said before he turned on his heel and walked with John to the infirmary.

* * *

4 hours, 3 scans, 2 Ibuprofen and 1 examination later John was settled in his own bed. His whole body felt like one big bruise. He'd been diagnosed with a sprained shoulder, 2 broken ribs, a 2nd degree burn on his hand and a monster migraine. His ankle had not been injured any further but Carson had wanted to apply a fresh bandage to it as the one he had on had been torn so he had a fresh bandage on his ankle which was elevated on two pillows with an ice pack on it. His arm was in a sling to give his shoulder rest which also gave his burnt hand a rest as the injuries were on the same side. His ribs had been bound and he lay against several pillows positioned to help keep the pressure off.

He lay in the quiet trying to get his headache to die down. _Atlantis, are you ok?_ He asked her, concerned. It took awhile but she responded _Yes John, I am ok. For a brief moment it felt like I was going to explode._ She told him. _But the smart one helped stop it. _

John grinned at the thought of Rodney being called the smart one. Atlantis' gentle hum came again, _Are you alright? I could feel the explosion coming from my system and I tried to hold some of it back but you still ended up getting hurt._ She sounded sad and remorseful.

_I'm ok, nothing a little time can't take care of._ He told her, trying to comfort her the way she comforts him. _The female who loves you is outside your door, shall I let her in?_ John was confused then images of Teyla flooded his mind. _Yes!_

His doors swished open and he said, "Come on in Teyla."

"John, how did you know I was there?" she asked.

Wincing as the volume in her voice sent the throbbing in his head spiking, "Atlantis told me." He said simply. "How is Torren?" he asked remember that she was going to spend the day with her son.

She couldn't help the chuckle that rose from her and then apologized when it made him grimace and massage his forehead. "He is fine, John. Actually, he wanted to come and say "Hi" and make sure that you were ok." She told him.

He finally opened his eyes to notice Torren in his mother's arms, quiet as a mouse. The child's attention was purely fixed on John. John looked at Teyla with a question in his eyes.

"He had been fussy almost all day, like he could tell something was wrong but he grew much worse when he heard me tell Kanaan that you were injured and that I was coming to see you. He actually left Kanaan's lap and walked out the door with me." She told him, just as surprised at the behavior in her child as John was. Torren began to reach for John, wanting to be near him. "No Torren." She told him.

"S'ok Teyla. I'll be fine." John assured her before reaching his good hand out to Torren and grabbing him, grunting as it pulled on his injured and aching body. "Hey buddy, how are you doing?" he asked the child.

Torren picked his way carefully into John's lap, leaning against him being careful not to hurt him. The child hadn't made a peep, somehow understanding that volume hurt John. "You really are an amazing little boy. Did anyone ever tell you that?" John asked him, earning a huge grin and a giggle from Torren before he settled in to take a nap.

John gently laid his aching head back against the pillow, closing his eyes. After a few minutes he opened to see Teyla staring at him intently. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked her, reaching out to grab her hand.

"I am fine John." She told him, wincing slightly when the words pulled on her split lip. "Are you alright?" she asked, her concern clearly written on her face.

He chuckled, grimacing when the action sent spikes of pain radiating from his chest to his throbbing head. "I'm fine Teyla." He said with a bit of sarcasm, "I'm still alive, unlike Gustav Schroder." He commented dryly, his eyes growing dark with anger.

Teyla nodded, "Yes, it is terrible what happened to the scientist." She said, silently thanking the ancients that it was Gustav and not John.

"How's McKay taking it?" John asked genuinely concerned.

"He is taking it very hard. He believes that this is all his fault and he should have known something was going to happen when he asked you to activate the device." She told him. "I believe he blames himself for not only Gustav's death but your injuries as well." She finished with a sigh.

"What? That's ridiculous. None of this was his fault. Come on Torren, let's go see your Uncle Rodney." John said, automatically babbling while trying to get up. He didn't get far before his injuries made themselves know and he gently collapsed back onto the pillows groaning in pain.

Torren somehow sense John's distress and began to fuss and cry. John cuddled the child closer to him, ignoring the fiery pain in his side while he did so, "Shh, it's ok buddy." He cooed, calming Torren down.

Teyla waited for John to finished calming Torren down before she spoke again. "John, you are in no condition to be walking around Atlantis." She began.

"I won't be walking, I have a wheel chair-" John interrupted only for Teyla to interrupt him.

"Either way John, you need to stay in bed and rest. I can tell Rodney that you want to see him if you wish." She offered.

"He already knows." John pouted. She couldn't tell if he was pouting because she wouldn't let him up or because Rodney wouldn't come and see him.

"Then you must be patient, there is nothing more you can do." She told him soothingly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

She stood up and grabbed Torren. "I must feed Torren his dinner. Is there anything I can get you?" she offered.

Somehow he thought she was offering more than just food. "I would love some company while I eat, if you and Torren are up to it." He told her. "You could always leave him here with me while you go and get the food." He suggested.

"No, I do not think that would be a good idea. If he should need something, you would not be able to help him." She told him, effectively making John feel useless. Her expression softened, "I am sorry John, I did not mean that like it sounded."

"It's ok, I know what you meant." He said dismissively. "Well, then goodnight." He told her.

She raised an eyebrow, "I did not mean that we would not eat with you, I merely meant that I would not leave him with you. I am sure Ronon or Jocelynne or someone would be happy to help me carry the trays." She told him, kissing his forehead and walking to the door. Before she left, she turned back and said, "Get some rest while I am gone John." And with that she walked out, leaving his room in silence once again.

* * *

Teyla was standing in the mess hall trying to decide what John would want for dinner when a familiar voice called to her.

"Hello Teyla. Are you having trouble deciding what to eat tonight?" Jocelynne asked.

Teyla smiled at her friend, "No Lynne, I am trying to decide what Colonel Sheppard would want for dinner. He was injured in the explosion earlier and is unable to come here so I thought we'd bring it to him." She said, cuddling closer with Torren.

Jocelynne nodded somberly, "Yes, I heard about that. How is he doing?" she asked.

"I believe he is hurting more than he lets on but he will be alright." She said trying to keep her voice cheerful.

Jocelynne nodded before turning her attention to the food. She glanced up and down the table before grabbing a tray and placing some food on it. "I believe he will like this." She said, keeping hold of the tray and turning to Teyla, "Shall we?" she asked, indicating for Teyla to lead the way.

Teyla nodded, thankful for the assistance. "Yes, thank you."

"No problem." Jocelynne said cheerfully as she followed Teyla.

* * *

Atlantis let John know that they were coming before they showed up and chimed, knowing it would make his headache worse, so he mentally opened the doors just as they arrived.

"Hey guys." He greeted before he opened his eyes and noticed Jocelynne. "Hey Jocelynne, how are you?" he asked, wincing as he tried to sit up a little straighter.

"I'm good Colonel, how are you feeling?" she asked, concerned about him. She could feel the pain, anguish and frustration radiating off him making her heart ache to help him but not knowing if he'd want it.

He visibly straightened at the question, trying to act like he was fine. "I'm good as well." He told her even though she could obviously see for herself that he wasn't.

She nodded, "I see. Well I have brought some dinner for you. It seemed Teyla had her hands full so I thought I'd lend a hand. Have a good night sir and I hope you feel better." She told him, wanting to excuse herself as she sensed that her being there was doing him no favors.

"You didn't come to join the party?" he asked, smiling as much as he could.

She laughed louder than she meant to, making him wince as his headache spiked again. "Sorry." She told him. "No, I won't be joining the party. I was merely helping Teyla."

"Thank you for your help." Teyla told her, touching her forehead to Jocelynne's.

Before Jocelynne could leave, Ronon walked in. "Hey Sheppard, I brought you some food."

John smiled, "Thanks Chewie but I already have a plate." John told him before turning to Jocelynne. "However, Jocelynne here doesn't so she can have it." He said, turning to her, "And now you can join the party." He smirked.

She looked at Teyla, mentally asking her if it was alright. After receiving Teyla's _Yes_ she replied, "If you insist Colonel, but let me know when you want or need me to leave." She added, not wanting to be nuisance.

John was truthfully not very hungry. He hurt all over and his head was killing him, making it difficult to lift his head off the pillow to eat without the throbbing kicking up a notch. Teyla handed him some Ibuprofen which he took gratefully. Carson had offered something stronger but John had known that his stomach couldn't handle the strong stuff and it would do more damage than it was worth so he declined and stuck with the Ibuprofen. It helped take the edge off but his head still throbbed angrily so he just sat there watching the others eat.

Torren walked over to John's bed and held his arms up to John, clearly indicating that he wanted to sit on the bed with him. John looked down at the child and went to pick him up but didn't get far before his body let him know that wasn't happening.

Jocelynne noticed the interaction and went over to Torren and lifted him on the bed. She was surprised to hear the child ask her _Is he alright?_

She smiled at him, _Yes sweetie, he's ok. He's just hurting right now._ She assured the boy.

_I know. I can feel it. I wish I could help him but I don't know how._ Came the reply.

_I think you are doing wonderfully just like you are. Just try to keep him still, ok?_ She suggested, knowing Torren would know what to do.

Torren gave her a nod before she put him down gently in John's lap. She watching him crawl up to John and gently cuddle with him. And then she noticed John's smile when he looked down at Torren and knew they had a special bond that no one could break.

She looked at Teyla and noticed Teyla's face reflected the same joy she felt. _Oh yes, they will make a handsome family some day_ she thought. Though Ronon seemed oblivious to the whole thing, she knew he had been watching with the same joy as her and Teyla. She could sense the Satedan's wish for his friend's happiness and that warmed her heart to the core.

For awhile no one said anything, mostly because they were eating but also because they were aware that any volume hurt their friend.

"You know, you guys CAN talk." John told them sounding tired but annoyed.

"What makes you think we aren't?" Jocelynne asked.

"Because I don't hear anything." He replied.

"Ah, just because we aren't saying anything doesn't mean we aren't talking." Jocelynne countered. She would have added another sentence merely for John to hear but she feared that would make his headache worse.

"Yeah, Yeah." He replied waving his hand. "How'd the training go Chewie?" he asked Ronon.

"Good. This group will be ready soon." Ronon replied.

"Did you send any of them to the infirmary?" John asked.

Ronon smiled, "Maybe."

John sighed, grimacing when it hurt, "You're supposed to train them, not beat them to a pulp. You know that don't you?" he asked sounding more amused than annoyed.

"Not my fault if your Marine Corps doesn't train their men well enough." Ronon replied.

"Hey, there is NOTHING wrong with our Marine Corps!" John stated almost angrily.

Ronon nodded, knowing his friend wasn't really angry at him. "I know Sheppard, I was kidding." He replied anyway.

John turned his head to look at him, "I know, I'm sorry." He said before he looked at the group as a whole. "I hate to admit this guys but maybe you should all leave. I'm not feeling too great and I'm not good company right now." He said, looking remorseful for having to ask them to leave. Groaning slightly when a sharp stab of pain ran up his neck and into his head.

"It's ok Colonel. I believe we should leave and let you rest anyways, you seem tired." Jocelynne said.

_How'd she know that?_ he wondered before he turned to her and Ronon, who were walking out together, "Good night guys." He told them, weakly waving good bye.

"Good night Colonel" "Good night Sheppard" they both said at the same time.

"Is there anything I can get you before I leave?" Teyla asked, wishing she could stay with him through the night. She knew his injuries weren't life threatening (unless one of his broken ribs punctured a lung but with him immobile, that wasn't very likely) but she still wanted to be with him to help if he needed something.

John didn't know how to answer at first. He finally settled on, "Can you hand me my radio?"

"What do you need it for?" she asked while she handed it to him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to call Rodney." He said, "I'm going to call Carson. Or maybe I should just get Ronon back here."

"Why don't we call Ronon?" Teyla suggested as she raised her hand to her radio and asked Ronon to come back.

"What's up?" he asked as he walked in.

"I, uh, need some help getting into the chair." he replied blushing. He hated admitting that he needed help. It felt like he was admitting defeat.

"I could have helped you, could I not?" Teyla asked a little offended that he thought he needed Ronon for that.

John smiled genuinely before replying, "Ah, but who would watch Torren?" while Ronon helped ease him into the chair and push him toward the bathroom.

Teyla looked at Torren who was sitting wide awake on the bed attempting to get out of it. She quickly grabbed him and helped him off before he fell off. He seemed calmer now and she thought he might actually be ready to go to bed as well.

When Ronon pushed John back to the bed, his door chime rang making him cringe. The door opened to admit Dr. Beckett carrying his med bag.

"Good evening Colonel." He greeted, trying to keep his voice soft.

"Hey Carson. What are you doing here?" John asked. _Did you call him here? _He asked Atlantis. _Yes_ came the simple but final reply. He sighed, _Thanks_.

"Oh, just thought I'd check on you before I went to bed." He replied nonchalantly. "How are you feeling lad?" he asked.

Knowing that Atlantis had called Carson here to help, he answered truthfully. "Crappy actually."

"Aye, I bet. How's your pain from 1 to 10?"

"'Bout an 8.5." John admitted grudgingly.

"Aye, the Ibuprofen won't do much for the pain you'll be feelin' from your headache alone." Carson replied sympathetically. "Would you like me to give you something for the night?" he asked.

John shrugged, forgetting he shouldn't, and grimaced when the annoyingly dull throb in his shoulder kicked up a notch. "Yeah, thanks." John replied.

"Good." Carson replied, glad that John was actually being truthful with him. "It will also give me a chance to examine your hand, clean and redress it." He explained while he handed John a couple of stronger pain meds.

"I am going to go put Torren down for the night but I will be back." Teyla told John while Carson unwrapped John's hand.

"You really don't have to Teyla, I'm fine." John said.

"Actually, I would feel better knowing you have someone with you. You aren't exactly mobile Colonel and if you should need something it will be easier for Teyla to get it for you than for you to try." Carson interjected.

"I do not mind John." Teyla said, her look clearly stating she was not backing down.

John sighed again and said, "If you're sure you don't mind.."

"I don't." She said quickly then left to put Torren down.

When she left, John looked at Carson. "You and I both know I already have someone here who can get me help." He said pointedly.

Carson blushed, "Yes, but Atlantis can't physically help where as Teyla can. Plus, I think she really does want to stay with you tonight." He said blushing deeper when he realized what he just said, "I mean, she wants to make sure that you're ok for tonight." He corrected.

John just chuckled, "It's ok Carson, I know what you meant." He said, jumping slightly when he felt the cloth scrape over the damaged skin on his hand.

"Sorry." Carson told him.

"It's ok, didn't really hurt, just surprised me." John told him.

Carson just smiled but said nothing. It didn't escape his notice that John had spent almost the entire time staring at the door waiting for Teyla to come back or the look of excitement that crossed his patient's face when she had insisted on being with him.

Teyla came back shortly after Carson finished with John's hand. He was gently helping John get his injured shoulder back into the sling when she walked in, the doors opening of their own accord when she stood in front of them. She didn't know if it was Atlantis opening them for her or John opening them. She understood that John had a special connection with Atlantis and the city often responded to his every whim.

"Ok Colonel, now the medicine I gave you should help with your pain and let you get some rest. If your migraine persists, have Teyla put a cool cloth on you're head." Carson told John while he helped his patient lay back. "Good night Colonel." He said before he headed toward the door, stopping to talk to Teyla before he left.

"If it seems he still has a headache, you can apply the cold cloth but you could also try massaging his neck. It may help relieve some of the tension and make it easier for him to sleep. If I had to bet, I'd say that his body is pretty stiff right now which may be contributing to the headache." He whispered so that John couldn't hear.

"Thank you Dr. Beckett." She told him truly grateful for a way to help.

"Aye, goodnight luv." He said and then left.

* * *

He heard Teyla walk over to the chair beside his bed and sit down. Her movements fluid and soft, hardly seeming like she touched the floor. He let out an involuntary groan when he turned his head to look at her.

"John? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just hurt to turn my head." He told her, looking at her with tired and pain filled eyes.

She looked at him, before deciding to ask, "Would it help if I massaged your neck?" she asked not knowing if it would help or if it would put too much pressure on his injured ribs.

He gave her a one-shouldered shrug, "Maybe but I'm not sure I could sit up long enough for it to help." He told her. The pain his body had been hounding him with had been muted enough for him to feel exhaustion pulling at him.

She looked at him and noticing that he was positioned to where his upper body would be help up by pillows if she removed the one under his head, she decided to suggest it. "I could remove the pillow under your head, leaving you where you are."

He looked at her, noticing the eagerness in her eyes and finally gave in. "Sounds good, thanks." He told her smiling, not looking forward to his head being moved.

She slipped softly onto the side of his bed and gently slid the pillow out from under his head. She heard him groan when his head was moved and wondered if this really was a good idea but she couldn't help her need to comfort him. She moved her hands over his neck, found the tight muscles and began to gently knead them out while she tried to keep his head from moving.

He groaned again causing her to stop but he said, "No, it feels good." So she continued. When she felt his muscles relax and noticed that he was almost asleep, she replaced the pillow under his head and gave him a kiss saying, "Good night John."

He opened his eyes briefly, smiled at her and said, "Good night Teyla. You're welcome to crawl up here to sleep."

"I would not want to hurt you." She said, "Besides, it does not look like it'll admit more than one."

"That's a shame," he said sleepily, "I'll have to ask Elizabeth for a bigger bed." He said then promptly fell asleep.

_Yes, you should._ Teyla thought before she settled into the chair and fell asleep, keeping a careful watch over her sleeping friend.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I hope you all are still enjoying the story! PLEASE review and let me know! :o)

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Dr. Rodney McKay sat in Lab 3 with 3 cups of coffee sitting randomly around the lab while another one was in his hand. He was furiously working to discover just what happened in his lab. It just didn't make sense, from all the research they could gather on that device, it wasn't meant to explode or implode anything _so why did it?_ _Why was one man dead and another one injured?_ He didn't know the answers to those questions but he did know one thing – it was his fault.

His discussion with Carson hadn't been that bad once you got passed all the yelling the Scottish doctor did.

"_What did you think you were doing having the Colonel test a device?" Carson yelled. "I hadn't cleared him for any kind of duty yet, you should have asked me first!"_

"_I'm sorry, I just didn't even think about that." Rodney said _

"_Aye, obviously you didn't think about it!" Carson quipped. "Bloody children, the lot of ya!" _

"_Look, I'm sorry." Rodney said again and then asked, "How's Sheppard?" concern coloring his ice blue eyes. _

_Carson took a deep breath, hoping to calm down some. He knew it wasn't all Rodney's fault but he wanted to yell at someone and the scientist was right there. "He'll be fine. A few weeks of moderate bed rest and a wee bit of physical therapy, he'll be good as new." Carson responded hoping to reassure Rodney. _

_Rodney just nodded, "Well, that's good then." He said, thinking about the scientist that died. _

_Carson put a hand on Rodney's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault lad." _

_Rodney looked up at the doctor, he could see that though Carson was still upset about the whole thing, he truly did believe what he'd just said. _

"_Thanks." Rodney replied quickly before getting ready to scurry out the door. "I've got to go." He said before he all but ran out of the infirmary. _

Rodney sighed. He'd been working for hours and his eyes were starting to cross. He should go get some food but he just couldn't bring himself to leave until he'd figured it out.

He heard the doors swish open and turned around to see Carson strolling in with two trays of food in his hands.

"I thought you could use some food. We don't want you ending up in the infirmary because you let your hypoglycemia get in the way now do we?" He teased, hoping to make the scientist smile. Rodney looked up, didn't even blink and then returned back to his computer. "Rodney, leave it for tonight. You need to eat and get some sleep, lad. Colonel Sheppard, Gustav and Radek weren't the only ones in the explosion."

"No they weren't. But where as Radek and I are fine, Colonel Sheppard was injured and Gustav is dead!" Rodney snarled. _How did Carson expect him to just leave it?_

Carson lowered his eyes sadly, "I know Rodney." He said before he continued. "However, I am still your doctor and it's doctor's orders to eat some dinner and then go to bed. Even if I have to tuck you in myself." He scolded.

Rodney just sighed heavily, grabbed the sandwich that was on the tray, took a bite and glared at the doctor, "There, happy?" he quipped.

"Ecstatic," drawled Carson. "I'm still not leaving until you have eaten the entire thing and have gone to bed." He finished crossing his arms.

Rodney just rolled his eyes and continued eating. "Fine." He said before he grabbed the tray and left, heading to his own quarters, figuring he could just as easily work there as he could in the lab.

Carson just shook his head. _Daft bugger_.

* * *

John awoke to a hand touching his arm and he immediately jumped. _Bad idea!_ He thought as fiery, throbbing pain ignited over his body eliciting a groan from his lips.

"Colonel, are you ok?" Carson's voice asked full of concern.

He opened his eyes to see that Teyla was no longer there and that Carson had taken her place. He noticed that the sun was beginning to peak through his windows (even with the curtains closed) and so he turned his head, groaning when the action pulled on his stiff neck muscles, to see what time it was. The red digital numbers told him it was 0600.

"Carson? What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice scratchy.

Carson handed him a cup of water to drink before he answered. "Teyla called me in a couple of hours ago. She was tired but didn't want to leave you alone."

John sighed, "She didn't need to do that. I'm sorry she woke you." He told the doctor, feeling bad for getting him up so early. "I honestly don't know why she's so worried about leaving me alone." He said, slightly complaining.

Carson just laughed, "She's just concerned about you lad." He said.

"There's no need to be, I'm fine." John said dismissively, grimacing when a spike of pain radiated across his chest, through his shoulder and into his head.

Carson smiled gently, "Aye and she knows that but she also doesn't want you trying to do anything beyond your current capabilities and hurting yourself more." He slightly scolded.

"I've never done that." John replied defensively.

Carson just raised his eyebrows, "Oh really? I seem to remember something about you being impaled by a rebar and then going to rescue Teyla and causing a little bit more damage to your side because of it." He teased.

"Hey, that was totally different! There's no one who needs rescuing now." John retorted, trying to cross his arms to pout but failing when it pulled on his injured shoulder and ribs.

"Not yet there isn't, but when there is we all know that you will be the first one trying to rescue them." Carson scolded. "Besides, until you're a little more mobile I would like someone with you at all times. The only reason you aren't in the infirmary still is because I know you can do bed rest here as easily as you can there, as long as you have someone who is with you."

"And I appreciate that you let me out of the infirmary but I honestly don't need a babysitter." John argued.

"Aye Colonel, you do." Carson argued back. "Your injured ankle is severely diminishing your mobility and the shoulder, hand and rib injuries are making it impossible for you to use crutches."

"I do have a wheel chair." John suggested wondering how this all became an argument over his mobility.

"Aye, you do. However you can't get out of bed by yourself, at least I don't want you to. You need to let your injuries heal and until then, you're stuck with a constant babysitter." Carson replied wagging a finger at him. "If you're good for the next week, I'll consider letting them let you get out more in the chair, but for right now, I just want you in bed and resting. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok." John replied hastily while bringing up his hand to massage his temples. His headache was starting to build to a migraine level and he was hoping to keep it at bay.

Carson noticed and snapped into caring doctor mode. He was about to close the curtains more and dim the lights but Atlantis ever the mind reader and done it for him so he turned to his patient. "How are you feeling lad?" he asked quietly, hoping to refrain from making the Colonel's headache worse.

"I'm ok, just a headache." He replied, still massaging his head.

Carson nodded and grabbed a cool cloth. "Aye, I'm sure that's why Atlantis has lowered the lighting to barely visible." He replied quietly but sarcastically as he placed the cloth on John's aching head.

John leaned into the pillows some more and closed his eyes. He hadn't realized that arguing with Carson was so tiring. "Thanks." He told the doctor as he felt the coolness ease the ache slightly.

"Aye," Carson responded, "how's the rest of ya feeling?" he asked.

John knew it was pointless to deny any pain at the moment so he took a moment to assess how he felt before he replied, "Like I got hit by a Jumper. I feel like one big bruise with certain areas sticking out." He explained. "My ankle and shoulder are throbbing, my hand burns and my ribs burn and throb."

"And how's your head?" Carson asked, knowing the Colonel had a headache that was more than likely turning into a bad migraine.

"It's ok as long as I don't move it, open my eyes or think about it." He responded sarcastically.

"Alright, I'd like to give you another round of pain meds. Then I assume you'd like to use the facilities?" Carson asked.

"Yeah." John replied blushing slightly.

Carson merely nodded before getting up and grabbing the medicine from his bag and handing it to John with a glass of water. He watched to make sure John took them before he turned around and put the pill bottle back into his bag. He knew the Colonel didn't like strong pain meds but he also knew John needed them.

When he noticed John relax a little, he began to help John maneuver out of his bed and into the chair which Carson then pushed to the bathroom. He waited by the door, knowing John didn't want or need help to do his business. When John partially rolled himself out, Carson pushed him back to the bed which Carson had straightened and fluffed the pillows. He helped ease John onto the bed and settle against the pillows, making sure that the ones supporting his torso were keeping pressure off his injured shoulder and ribs. Carson then grabbed a couple ice packs and placed one on John's shoulder and the other on his elevated ankle. He replaced the cool cloth on John's head and waited for the Colonel to fall asleep.

When Carson realized John was asleep, he went over to the Colonel's desk and began reviewing medical charts. An email popped up from the hematology department letting him know the results of Lt. Ford's blood work. It appeared that the former Lt. wasn't lying when he said he was clear of the Enzyme which shocked Carson completely. The last time he had encountered the Lt. he was trying to strangle Carson because he suggested the Lt. go back to the infirmary and shot at him and threatened a patient to get the Enzyme.

They weren't fond memories and he was hoping not to have a repeat. When they met Aiden in the village, he seemed like the old Aiden again which put Carson at ease but he was still suspicious of the man. Carson liked to believe that he could give anyone a second chance, sometimes in the Pegasus Galaxy you had to give them more because of alien entities taking over the bodies of his friends, but there was something in the back of his mind that just said _don't_ and it was getting hard to ignore.

It wasn't that Aiden had threatened him but he had threatened his patients, drugged his friends and gotten them captured by the Wraith. It wasn't that he didn't value his own life, he did greatly but he is fiercely protective of his patients and friends and doesn't take too kindly to people threatening or hurting them.

Carson heard the Colonel stir and mumble something effectively bringing him out of his thoughts. He recognized the signs of a nightmare and went over to the sleeping man to soothe him before things got too bad.

"John, it's ok. You're in Atlantis." He whispered as the Colonel began to thrash gently. "You're safe." He continued as he reached out a hand to gently wake him.

He wasn't prepared for John's right hand to fly out of it's sling and grab his wrist, wrenching it back painfully before his left hand flew to Carson's face. Carson was sent sprawling into the chair beside John's bed, swearing in Gaelic.

That seemed to bring John out of his nightmare and begin to feel the pain his actions brought on his body. His hand burned angrily and his shoulder throbbed incessantly but he ignored it when he saw the doctor sitting a little distance away, his face reddening and cradling his arm a little.

"Doc?" John asked confused. _Where was the Wraith that was standing over him? How had it changed into Carson? _Then realization hit him, _Ah crap!_ "Carson are you alright? Oh God, I am so sorry, I thought you were a Wraith." John said, trying to get up and check on the doctor.

Carson quickly walked over to John's bed and used his right hand to gently hold John down. "It's alright son, I should know better than to get to close to you military types when you're having nightmares." He quipped trying to put John at ease.

"Are you ok?" John asked as his brow furrowed and his eyes became colored by concern.

Carson nodded then stopped when it made his head throb more. "Aye, I'm alright lad. Nothing a little bit of Tylenol won't fix." He said. He was only half lying, he figured the Tylenol would help with this his throbbing headache but he wasn't too sure about his fiercely throbbing and slightly swollen wrist. If he had to guess, he'd say it was sprained but he wouldn't know for sure until he got down to the infirmary. Noticing John watching him, he snapped out of his thoughts and went over to him.

Carson noticed the pain lines on John's face and asked, "How are you doing Colonel? I imagine your hand a shoulder hurts a bit after that." he suggested knowing full well they did.

John gave him a one-shouldered shrug, "They're fine, nothing I can't handle." He replied coolly.

Carson knew John was mad at himself, he could see the anger in John's eyes turning them a dark brown instead of the usual hazel. "Aye, do you want me to apply some more ointment to your hand? It might help ease the burn a bit." He asked.

John just shook his head, wincing at the pain it caused. "No Carson, I'm fine. You should go get our arm checked out." He said, dismissing the doctor.

"Aye, I will but for right now I'll be fine." He said not wanting to leave John alone. "I got Lt. Ford's results back." He said, hoping a change of subject would ease the tension.

John's head snapped around to look at him, causing him to hiss. "What did they say?" he asked, gritting his teeth against the wave of pain that came across him.

Carson winced for the Colonel, he knew John wouldn't take anything to help right now so he did his best to ignore the signs of pain in his friend. "He wasn't lying. According to his blood tests, he is free of the Enzyme." Carson told him, still sitting beside John's bed.

John gave him a confused look, "I know, I didn't want to believe him either but it is true." Carson confirmed.

John gently shook his head, "That's not what I'm confused about." He said, "I was just wondering what would possess him to all of the sudden decide to go off the Enzyme when he had no problem shooting up the infirmary (and at you) to get his hands on it."

Carson nodded, only to stop with a wince when it made his own head throb more. "Aye, it does seem rather unlikely that the Lt. decided to stop while he was going through withdrawal. I suspect there's more to it that he didn't want to tell us, or at least all of us." He said with a pointed look at John.

"What makes you think he wants to tell me?" John asked quietly. He was clearly tired and in pain but he wasn't going to ask for help.

"I was talking to Elizabeth earlier and she told me that she had had a conversation with Lt. Ford. Apparently the lad is concerned about letting you down the most this time around." Carson told him, summarizing Elizabeth and his conversation.

John didn't say anything, just nodded sadly. It was when he tried to sit up a bit more that he realized his right arm wasn't in it's sling (as he had tried to use it) and tried to get it back in, hissing and wincing the entire time.

After John's 5th attempt Carson stood up and went over to help. "Let me help," he said, "it will be easier than having to watch you try to do it." He said jokingly. However, doing it with one hand wasn't as easy as he thought it would be and he eventually gave up and used his still throbbing, even more swollen and now bruised wrist to help. He mainly used his left hand to bring the sling strap over John's head while he used his right to actually gently maneuver the Colonel's arm into it, trying not to move his swollen and tender shoulder.

After 5 minutes, they had managed to get John's arm back into it's sling but it hadn't been fun for either. John had heard Carson's slight hisses of pain while he helped and it made John feel terrible. While getting the sling on was supposed to hurt John, it wasn't supposed to hurt Carson. He noticed that afterwards the doctor did his best not to move his arm and John had finally gotten sick of it.

"Carson, just please go to the infirmary and get your arm checked out." He practically pleaded. He could see that Carson's wrist was bruised and swollen, indicating it had been sprained and it needed to be taken care of.

Just then the doors opened admitting Teyla. "Teyla! Thank God! See Carson, I won't be alone, now you can go to the infirmary." John told the doctor.

"Are you needed in the infirmary Dr. Beckett?" Teyla asked as she entered the room.

"No luv, I'm not." Carson told her while he one-handedly packed his supplies.

"No, he's not needed in the infirmary but he needs to go to it." John said firmly, getting a little exasperated.

It was then that Teyla walked up to the doctor and noticed the deeply purpling bruise on his face and his swollen and bruised wrist. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Aye, I'm fine, just a little accident." He said smiling then wincing when it put pressure on his bruised face. He picked up his bag and turned to John, "Be sure and let me know if you need anything. I'm going to leave the stronger pain meds here for Teyla to give you if you want or need them. Please take them Colonel." He said hoping it sounded more like a demand than a plea.

"Sure, whatever doc. Just go and update me when you're done." John told him, trying to get the doctor to the infirmary.

"There'll be no need for that, I'm fine." Carson told him as he walked out.

"Carson!" Johns angry voice called out, as the warning followed the doctor out of the room.

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the infirmary, hoping to find Carson. He had radioed saying he had information about Lt. Ford's blood tests and she told him she'd be right down. She was curious to see what the tests said, she hoped for his sake that they proved he was clear of the Enzyme but at the same time she knew he wouldn't have let them take a sample if he was still on it.

She spotted the doctor attending to a marine who seemed to have gotten in the way of one of Ronon's sparring sticks as one side of his chest was one big bruise and he had a bruise on his face as well. Carson was checking the marine's pupil reactions while a nurse bound his ribs. Elizabeth was a little confused as to why they were tag teaming the marine, knowing that Carson was capable of binding the man's ribs as well as the nurse but she kept her question to herself and patiently waited for him to finish with his patient.

"Thanks doc," she heard the marine say, "by the way, whose fist did you get in the way of?" he asked jokingly.

_What? She hadn't heard of him being in an accident of any kind._ Carson just smiled, chuckling slightly, "You're all done Sgt. Make sure you take it easy for the next few days, that means no sparring of any kind and no going off world." He told the marine before he turned to walk away.

Elizabeth made a small gasp of surprise when she saw a deep bruise forming around his eye. _How had that happened?_ "Ah, Elizabeth, come in and we can discuss Lt. Ford." He said cheerfully, obviously not wanting her to ask him questions about his injury.

She followed him into his office, waiting until they were alone before she asked him what happened. _Had one of his patients hit him? She hadn't been told of anything like that happening and she's usually one of the first to know._ He sat down at his computer, then swiveled his chair so his right arm was leaning on the desk indicating that she was to sit on the other side of him. Elizabeth walked around and sat down across from him, her brow furrowed in confusion and her eyes showing concern.

"I got the results back from Lt. Ford's blood tests. As I'm sure you've already figured out, they were negative. I didn't really expect them to be positive because otherwise he wouldn't have been so willing to let us draw the blood." He explained, his voice relaying the suspicion that they all felt.

She nodded, "That thought had crossed my mind as well. Unfortunately it doesn't necessarily help us to trust him, does it?" she asked.

Carson smiled, slightly wincing with the pressure on his bruised eye, "No, it doesn't. But I do believe that he's making an effort to get us to trust him and that says a lot more than letting us take some blood." He responded. He reached up and, one-handedly, typed something into his computer to pull up a file. She noticed that he was wearing long sleeves and grew a little more concerned. Carson hardly wore long sleeve shirts. The infirmary was set to room temperature so the patients could be comfortable while resting and normally he found it hot in there with his lab coat on as well. "I have reviewed his other tests and they do indicate that he has been off the drug for some time." He continued every once-in-awhile glancing at the screen to make sure he had read the information right.

"How long would you say?" she asked.

"I don't know but I would guess at least 2 years." He told her, his voice indicating he had more to say. He took a deep breath, "Unfortunately, because he was on it so long, his body grew dependent on it." He said, his eyes showing sadness. "I believe his body is slowly shutting down without the Enzyme helping it. He may not be aware of it right now, but it will soon affect him."

"Affect him how?" she asked worried that it would affect his mental state.

Carson obviously picked up on what she was thinking as he replied, "Not his mental state. That will remain in tact but it will be painful. I would like to get him to Atlantis and try to help him. I believe I may be able to come up with a formula that will help prevent that, but I'm not sure I can do it AND keep him off the Enzyme." He said letting the words sink in. Carson sighed before he continued his thought, "He may have to stay on the Enzyme in order to live but he may not want to if we present him with the option."

Elizabeth sighed heavily, John was not going to like this. All of the sudden Carson jumped as his radio flared to life with a very loud and angry voice in his ear, Elizabeth thought she recognized the voice but couldn't be sure. Carson reached up and turned his radio off. It didn't escape Elizabeth's notice that he did it with his right hand even though his left was closer.

She found that she couldn't hold her question in any longer. She reached out and gently grabbed Carson's left arm only for the doctor to grimace and pull his arm away. That did it! "Carson, what's going on? What's wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing it's fine." He responded.

"You're starting to sound like John." She said, then she realized whose voice it had been yelling at Carson. "Why is John so eager to get a hold of you?" she asked "You don't normally ignore your patients." She gave him her _Just tell me_ look.

Carson sighed, "Earlier while I was watching over the Colonel he began having a nightmare. I tried to wake him up and he woke up a little violently." He said pointing at his face. "I had my hand on his arm when he woke up and, thinking I was a Wraith, he forcefully twisted it off."

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Aye, just a wee bit of a headache and a sore wrist." He responded.

"Carson, somehow I doubt it's just sore. You yanked it back like it burned. You should have Dr. Keller check it out." She told him.

"Aye, I will later." He said shortly.

Then it hit her. "That's what John has been nagging you about hasn't it?" she waited for his reply, but his look told her all she needed to know. She chuckled slightly, "You know, you have no right lecturing John when you do the same things he does." She said, getting up and going to the door. She poked her head out and called for Jennifer who was just passing by it.

"Yes Dr. Weir?" Jennifer asked as she entered.

"I need you to take a look at Carson's wrist. It seems he has hurt it but is unwilling to stop for 5 minutes to have it looked at." Elizabeth explained, noting the reddish color that Carson's face became.

"Carson, is this true?" Jennifer asked with a chilly tone in her voice.

Elizabeth answered for him, "Yes it is. I believe it's his left wrist." She said before she stepped aside for Jennifer to go examine him.

Jennifer gently grabbed his arm, peeled back the sleeve and began to poke and manipulate his wrist and arm. Carson hissed and groaned a couple of times but otherwise let her continue. Jennifer tsked as she examined his wrist then gently placed it on the chair.

"Carson, how long has it been like this?" she asked, clearly not happy that he is just now getting it examined.

"Since this morning, I meant to have someone look at it when I got here, but it was quite busy. You know how it is here." He said.

She nodded, "Yes I do but you still should have said something. I have had most of the nurses coming up to me asking if you were alright. They were concerned because you kept asking them to do things that you would normally do yourself. Now, at least I know why." She said scolding him slightly.

Jennifer walked out of the office and then returned with an ice pack wrapped in a towel and an ACE bandage. She sat down and gently grabbed his arm again. "It's a pretty bad sprain Carson, which I'm sure you already knew." She told him as she placed the ice pack on his wrist and then used the ACE bandage to hold it there. "What happened?" she asked.

"He woke a military man from a nightmare." Elizabeth told her simply, knowing that Jennifer would know who she was talking about.

Jennifer nodded, "I see. I thought you've learned to duck?" she asked as she quickly examined the bruise around his eye.

Carson winced when she touched a tender spot, "Aye, so had I." he said.

She nodded, "Well, take this as your official notice that you are off duty for the next week at least." She told him. "Leave the ice there until the swelling has gone down then I'll wrap it for you." She told him, wagging her finger at him like she was lecturing a child. "Oh!" she said as she began walking out, "and call Colonel Sheppard and let him know that you've finally gotten checked out. He's been bugging the entire infirmary staff all day, asking them to take a look at you but since you're their boss, they refused." She said giving him a slight wink and a smile before she walked out the door.

Carson just sighed as he picked up his furiously blinking radio. Elizabeth had radioed Chuck, asking to be patched in to the conversation, she wanted to hear this.

"Aye Colonel, go ahead." He said, resigning himself for the chewing out he'd get.

"_Carson? Why the hell did you stop responding?" _ John's voice came over the radio dripping with annoyance and worry.

"Because I was in a meeting with Dr. Weir and it didn't help to have you yelling in my ear." Carson replied.

"_I see. Did you finally have someone take a look at your arm? Wait, did you say you had a meeting with Elizabeth? Why are you working?" _John asked knowing full well the doctor was hurt enough to where he shouldn't be working.

Elizabeth stepped in and answered that one, "Yes, John he has had Dr. Keller examine his wrist. She said it's a pretty bad sprain but otherwise he'll be fine." She smiled as she heard a sigh of relief. "He didn't tell anyone that he was injured, so he kept on working. Though, the way it sounds, most of the staff knew he was hurt anyways. I hear you have been quite the annoying Colonel today." She said playfully.

"_Damn right I have! I knew he wouldn't get help immediately so I was hoping that if I bugged the staff enough one of them would do it. You really need to get a better staff Carson." _John said only half teasing.

"My staff is just fine Colonel!" Carson defended, "they ignored your badgering and helped me when I needed it, my staff is excellent." He said, clearly annoyed.

There was a long pause before John responded again. _"I see. Well, I wouldn't have had to be SO annoying if you'd just have listened to me in the first place." _He said, his voice growing gruff and sounding like he had his teeth clenched.

"Aye, that'll be the day!" Carson replied sarcastically, "Colonel, the day I listen to you on medical advice is the day the Wraith stop feeding on people."

"_It wasn't medical advice doc, it was concern for a friend and common sense." _John said, ending his sentence with a small gasp.

The gasp got Carson's attention, "Colonel, are you alright?" he asked.

"_I'm fine, hey!" _John's voice said shortly before Teyla's voice joined the conversation.

"_Colonel Sheppard has been refusing to take pain medication until he has heard from you." _She said, sounding a little tired. _"He is hurting quite a bit right now but I believe that now that you've responded, he will finally take the medicine." _

Carson's eyes grew wide in shock then narrowed in anger, "I thought I told you to take that medicine Colonel!"

"_And I thought I told you to get your wrist checked out and then let me know. I guess neither of us did as we were told." _Came the sarcastic reply.

Carson just rolled his eyes, "Bloody child!" he said even though John was 2 years older than him. John just laughed over the radio, then coughed and groaned.

That was when Jennifer came back to the swelling. She had a wide smile on her face, clearly she too had been listening. "Well Carson, I believe we can go ahead and get you taken care of. Then you can go to your quarters and get some rest." She said.

That made John laugh again, knowing the doctor wouldn't like that news, which of course made him groan a bit more, causing all the people in Carson's office to wince in sympathy.

"And Colonel, I believe you have some pain medication and a nap waiting for you." Jennifer scolded.

"I'll stop by later and check on you John." Elizabeth told him. She wanted to discuss Ford's situation with him and see how he was doing.

"_Sounds good. I'll see you later then. I'm glad you're ok Carson. Sorry again. Sheppard Out." _And with that, John's line died leaving just the three members in the office.

"Aye, finally!" Carson said as he deactivated his radio. "Now, Jennifer you and I both know that I do not need to rest." He said smiling at her.

She laughed, "No that was for the Colonel's benefit. But I do want you to leave the infirmary and not return to work for at least a week." She told him sternly.

Elizabeth turned to him, "Would you like to join me for dinner?" she asked knowing that they both needed to eat and it would ensure that Carson wouldn't work.

He winced when Jennifer applied more pressure than he was comfortable with (eliciting a regretful sounding "Sorry" from Jennifer) before answering. "Aye, that sounds wonderful."

"Good," Elizabeth said, "I'll wait for you outside the infirmary." She said as she walked out, leaving he and Jennifer to talk privately.

Jennifer waited for Elizabeth to leave before turning back to Carson. "How's your pain? Do you need something for it?" she didn't think he did but she wanted to make sure.

"No, I'm fine. Ibuprofen will work." He told her, still holding his arm close to his chest. She knew that lowering it would make it throb so she went and grabbed a sling and offered it to him.

"Would you like to use this?" she asked, holding it out.

Carson sighed heavily, clearly not liking the idea of using it but knowing it would help. "Aye, alright." He conceded as Jennifer moved over to help him into it, lowering the height so it wasn't so much to give his shoulder rest but his arm. "Thanks Jennifer." He told her when they'd finished.

"You're welcome. Next time don't wait so long please." She warned him before she added. "Now, go get some dinner!" She smiled broadly and pointed toward the door.

Carson smiled, for someone so young, Jennifer sure knew how to boss people around. "Aye doctor." He said before he walked out and joined Elizabeth for a little bit of dinner in the mess hall.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: What does a girl have to do to get a review or 5? Beg? I will if that's what it takes.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Elizabeth walked in to find John gimping back into bed. Having apparently gotten sick of the wheelchair he decided to try walking over to the bathroom and back, bearing weight on his badly sprained ankle. Elizabeth just sighed, the man was incorrigible! John looked up when his doors opened, stopping in mid gimp, and smiled sheepishly, his cheeks turning red.

"Should you be doing that?" she asked.

"No, but what Carson doesn't know won't kill me." John replied smiling, still trying to get to his bed. He looked tired and in pain but he didn't seem to want help so Elizabeth just stood there patiently, waiting for him to get to his bed. "So, you wanted to discuss Ford?" John prompted.

"Yes, has Carson told you about what he has found?" she asked as he gently lowered himself onto the bed.

"He told me that Ford's blood tests were negative." John said, his tone indicating he thought there was more to it. He still sat on the bed, looking like he didn't want to be laying in it even though Elizabeth was sure it was more comfortable for him to do so.

Elizabeth walked over to John's bed and began to fluff the pillows. She had some nervous energy and she need to do something to expel it and they look like they needed fluffing. "He has also discovered that Lt. Ford's organs are shutting down without the Enzyme to keep them going." She said while John uncomfortably and stiffly tried shifting back against the now fluffed pillows.

He immediately froze mid scoot when she told him that. "What?" he asked, his face revealing shock and concern.

She nodded, still standing in case he needed help getting settled. "Yeah, he said that since Ford's body has been dependent on the Enzyme so long it has begun to shut down with out it. He believes he may be able to come up with a formula that will help prevent that but he isn't sure." She paused, letting the information sink in slightly before she continued. "Carson said that it may not be possible to come up with a solution without including the Enzyme."

John looked up at her from his position on the bed, "So his choice is to stay on the Enzyme and be crazy or stay off it and die? What kind of a choice is that?" he raged at no on in particular.

"The only one we've got for right now." She replied calmly, "Carson doesn't know what Ford will choose but he seems to think the Lt. would rather die than go back on the Enzyme."

"Not if I can help it!" John argued. His prone form on the bed in no way taking away from the anger that emanated off him.

"I know you want to save him and help him John but I think you may have to accept that there's nothing you or Carson can do. The decision will ultimately be up to him." She said imploringly. "Either way I think you'll have to come to terms with the fact that, one way or another, the Aiden Ford you knew is dead." She hated being so harsh and blunt but she didn't really want him getting his hopes up only to be disappointed (and probably crushed) when things don't turn out the way he thought they would.

John slowly sat up to look at her, grimacing with pain. "No. I will not accept that yet until we know for sure that it's too late." He told her, his eyes cold and hard with determination, defiance and anger. "You of all people should know that there is always a solution. How many times have we, all of us including the city, been saved with last minute, desperate solutions? No," he said while trying in a shallow breath, "I will not give up, no matter how much everyone else does."

Elizabeth sat down in the chair next to his bed. "John, I am not giving up on him just like I never gave up on you when you had the Iratus Bug on you."

John grimaced, "I thought we agreed we weren't going to bring that up again?" he reminded her, his left hand going to the spot on his neck where the bug had attached itself to him.

"Sorry." She said semi-smiling. "Still, I am not giving up on Lt. Ford, I just want us to remain a little realistic." She told him, her eyes sincere and her hand on his arm. She could feel him trembling, whether it was from emotion, pain or cold she didn't know. "Are you cold?" she asked, hoping to be able to breach the subject without directly asking him.

He grimaced slightly, "A little, I'll be alright for right now." He said. She stood up and grabbed an extra blanket then laid it out over him. "Thanks." He said. He wasn't actually cold but he wasn't going to tell her that. John knew she could feel the tremors in his muscles but he wasn't going to admit that it was because he was exhausted and hurting from getting up and walking around. _Not the world's best idea_ he chastised himself _At least it's 'Lizabeth here instead of Carson._

Elizabeth sat back down and studied him for a moment taking in the dark circles under his eyes, the pain lines on his face and his sickly pallor. "Well," she said as she stood up, "I should let you rest." She told him, figuring that his little exercise of freedom took a lot out of him.

He picked up his hand and waved it at her, "No, M'ok." He said groggily, desperately trying to keep his eyes open. "You can stay if you want." Even though he'd never admit it, he actually liked having company around. Waking up with someone in the room made it easier to chase the demons that tormented him in his sleep away.

She must have sensed his desire because she sat back down. "Alright, I'll stay, but you need to rest." She told him, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze before she tapped her radio to let Chuck know that she was off duty for the night.

He smiled sleepily, "Thanks 'Lizabeth." He told her right before he fell asleep.

She smiled back, "You're welcome John." She whispered as she sat back and watched him sleep peacefully.

* * *

The next day Major Lorne, Elizabeth, Carson, Ronon and Rodney sat in the conference room with their radios activated on the same private channel. Teyla and John were in his room with Torren, their radios connected on that same private channel. Carson had refused to let John out of his room (or even his bed) for the meeting so they all came up with broadcasting the meeting on a secure channel so that Teyla and John would not be left out of the decision making and the conversation.

"Alright, as you all know, we are here to discuss Lt. Ford's test results." Elizabeth said officially bringing the meeting to order. "Carson, what can you tell us?" she asked even though they both knew that she and Colonel Sheppard already knew.

Carson sat up a little straighter, his arm no longer in the sling and resting on the table. "Right, well I have reviewed the results and as I'm sure all of us already knew, he is no longer on the Enzyme." He began. "That's the good news. The bad news is that it is also killing him." He said bluntly, knowing it was the better way to go.

"Killing him? Killing him how?" Rodney asked.

"His body has become dependent on the chemical, without it his body is slowly shutting down. I believe it started the last day or so that he was taking the drug." He said. He wasn't surprised to see that while they were shocked, they weren't overly concerned. Most had accepted that the Aiden Ford they knew had died many years ago and weren't too crazy about allying themselves with him.

It saddened Elizabeth to see how little the news affected her friends (knowing how far out of their lives Aiden had fallen) but she was glad that John wasn't there in person to see it even though she suspected that he already knew he was the only one who cared. She knew Carson cared but she guessed it was only because he was caring from a Doctor/Patient standpoint. "Alright, what do you suggest?" she asked him.

"I think we should go back there and tell him what we've found chances are he'll already know. I believe he is feeling the effects but he was hiding it." Carson said.

"_I agree." _John said. _"I think we should go back to Adora and offer to help him." _

"And by "we" I assume you mean that figuratively Colonel." Carson warned.

"_Of course doc." _He replied sarcastically.

"I'm not sure I'm all that crazy about the idea of bringing him back to Atlantis." Elizabeth said knowing full well what John meant by offer to help.

"Aye I tend to agree with ya Elizabeth but we are to help the Lt. he will need to come back here for us to do so, even if it is just so I can run more in-depth tests." Carson told her.

Elizabeth sighed knowing that Carson was right. "Alright, Major Lorne, you, your team, Carson and I will go back to talk to Ford." She told him before turning to the others, "Ronon, Rodney and Teyla, you are all welcome to come but do not have to." She said knowing very well that Rodney would not go.

"_Thank you Dr. Weir, but I believe I will stay here." _Teyla responded.

"So will I." Ronon said.

John sighed heavily over the radio, clearly frustrated. _"Damn it! Doc are you sure I couldn't go and just stay on the Jumper? I swear, I won't move the entire time." _He pleaded. Elizabeth could tell that he was upset with his team, and friends, for not going and therefore wanted to be there himself.

"No lad, I'm sorry. You are in no condition to be going anywhere." Carson told him firmly. "Never mind getting you into the Jumper, the trip wouldn't be pleasant for you with your injuries."

"_Damn it Carson! I should be going. We all know that I'm the ONLY one who actually cares about Ford enough to want to save him."_ John said, apparently unable to keep his frustration to himself. His comment brought on uncomfortable and guilty looks from everyone.

"Now lad, that's not fair. We all want to help the Lt." Carson said.

"_No Carson, you don't. YOU want to help because you feel it's your duty as a doctor. The only reason Major Lorne is going is because Elizabeth told him too (and I would've ordered him to) and the main reason Elizabeth is going is because she feels like she has to!" _ He said, his voice sounding calm but the fury beneath it was palpable.

"_John, you must stay in bed." _ Teyla's concerned voice came over the radio.

"_To hell with that," _John replied annoyed, _"I want all of you to look me in the eye and tell me that you actually care about helping Ford." _He told her and them, knowing full well that they wouldn't be able to do it even IF he managed to get to the conference room which wasn't very likely.

"Colonel you get back in that bed right now before I come down there and sedate you!" Carson yelled, surprising all those around him and a few in the gate room. They had never really heard the mild mannered doctor yell that loudly before, especially at the Colonel.

"_Carson, I am not getting back in bed until all of you can tell me why you are so willing to let a man die." _John replied, his voice quiet but deadly.

"_John, you really must sit down." _Teyla's semi-panicked voice came over the radio.

"Teyla, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"_Nothing!" _John immediately responded.

"_Colonel Sheppard is currently making his way to his door but he is having problems staying upright due to lack of support." _Teyla responded.

"_I would have support if you'd help me." _He retorted

"_I am sorry John, but I will not help you injure yourself by walking around. If you would like help getting back into bed, then I will be more than happy to assist." _She told him coolly.

John just snorted,_ "Fine." _He said. They assumed that he began walking again because he was panting heavily now.

"Damn it!" Carson growled furiously as he sprang up and ran out the door. _"Colonel, get back in bed now before you hurt yourself." _ They heard him roar into the radio, puffing slightly to keep his jogging pace.

The group in the room all had remorseful, concerned and scared looks on their faces. They knew why John was so angry right now, he felt betrayed by them and he wanted them to admit it to his face even if that meant causing himself more harm.

"Colonel Sheppard, get back in bed." Elizabeth told him trying to put on her most commanding voice. Then turning her attention to them all she continued, "I think we should all continue this in Colonel Sheppard's quarters." She suggested not wanting this to be broadcasted over the radio any more, even if it was on a secure channel.

That's when they heard the chatter on the other end of the radio. _"Colonel, get back in bed." _Carson's angry voice growled.

"_We've already had this discussion doc." _John replied sounding tired, in pain and annoyed.

"_Teyla luv, will you grab his left side? Be careful of his ribs though." _Carson requested.

"_Guys," _came John's growled warning, grunting when they helped him back to bed which pulled on his injuries.

"_No Colonel, you need to be in bed and rest. I don't care how angry ya are or how fine you feel, you WILL stay in this bed or I will take you down into the infirmary, put restraints on you (as best as I can) and sedate you until next month_!" Carson growled back before he continued to swear to himself in Gaelic. _"Elizabeth, I think we need to continue this meeting without the Colonel and Teyla." _He told her.

"_No!" _John protested then groaned when he apparently hurt himself by doing so_. _

"_I'm sorry Colonel, but if you're going to respond so violently to the meeting then you won't be allowed to participate." _Carson told him not sounding the least bit sorry.

"It's ok Carson, I believe we're done." Elizabeth told him before she turned to Major Lorne. "Make sure your team is ready to go by 9am tomorrow morning." She told him. A _dismissed_ was clearly stated afterwards even if she didn't say it and Lorne nodded, got up and left to inform his team.

Ronon, Rodney and Elizabeth all headed straight to John's quarters to join the rest of the team. They got there and were surprised to notice that the doors did not open, even after they chimed.

"John, please let us in." Elizabeth said just as the doors opened with Teyla by the console.

Rodney was the first to storm in, "Sheppard what the hell do you think you're doing?" He raged, "You could have broken your ankle or punctured a lung! You wouldn't be much good to Ford with a punctured lung now would you?"

"Rodney, calm down." John pleaded, his voice hoarse with pain and exhaustion. He was currently lying in bed, much as he usually is, propped up against several pillows with his ankle elevated on 2 more pillows. He had head leaning back against a pillow with his eyes closed. There were more definite pain lines on his face and his brows were furrowed with it. Elizabeth felt for him but she also couldn't shut the voice inside her that said _It's his fault!_ up.

Rodney seemed oblivious to the pain his friend was in as he continued yelling. "NO! I will not calm down, what were you thinking getting up and trying to walk when you know you can't? What possible point could you have hoped to prove by doing it?"

"Rodney!" Carson's voice rang out. He had been examining John to make sure he didn't injure himself any further and no one had noticed him as they all had been concentrating on his patient. "I am not happy with what the Colonel did either, but if you continue to yell I will kick your butt out of this room myself and I well tell Atlantis never to permit you in here again. Do you understand?" he scolded the scientist as quietly as he could, knowing John had another bad migraine. _Bloody ancient devices! Colonel Sheppard has yet to find one that hasn't given him a migraine for a few days after using it._

Rodney opened his mouth to argue but he noticed that Carson would truly kick him out. Then something Carson said caught his attention, "Since when can you talk to Atlantis?" he asked still rather loudly.

"Rodney," John rasped, "I don't mind if you talk but could you please do so quietly?" he asked while massaging his temples.

"Oh sorry," Rodney replied finally realizing that John wasn't feeling well and becoming a little more sympathetic. He turned to Carson, "So, since when have you been able to talk to Atlantis?" he repeated his question only quieter.

Carson just rolled his eyes, "I've always been able to talk to her Rodney. I'm just not as adept at it as Colonel Sheppard. Besides, I think she rather prefers him over anyone on this expedition." He replied.

"So that's how you always seem to know when I need something!" John said, realization finally coming to him.

"Aye, Atlantis will tell me when you're hurting or needing something while you're in the infirmary. Though, I will say that some of it is my own doing too. You're not as hard to read as you might think Colonel." Carson quipped.

John just laughed, grimacing when red-hot pain ignited through his side. _Okay so maybe trying to walk to the conference room wasn't a good idea._ He conceded to himself.

"How are you feeling John?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fine," John replied even though he didn't sound fine. "a little foolish and tired but fine."

They all rolled their eyes at his response. They could tell that he was hurting and more than tired but they left him be for the moment.

"Hey, guys? I'm sorry for my outburst. I shouldn't have reacted that way." John said, though not sounding totally convinced. He sounded more embarrassed than apologetic.

"Aye, you're right, you shouldn't have." Carson reprimanded. "However, I will wait until you're feeling a wee bit better to yell at you further. For now, you need to rest. I'll have someone bring you some lunch here in a couple of hours." He told the clearly exhausted Colonel.

"No, I'm ok, just got a headache." John replied still keeping his eyes closed.

"Rest, John. We will come back later." Teyla responded, holding on to a quiet Torren.

* * *

Elizabeth, Ronon, Rodney and Teyla all left, saying their good byes. Carson stayed in case John needed something. Once again, he pulled out his computer and began working while the Colonel slept. At least this time he knew not to get too close to John until he was awake.

The group headed to the mess hall to grab an early lunch. Ronon was grabbing his lunch when he spotted Jocelynne. She noticed him as well, smiled and started walking up to him while his friends went and sat down. All them were giving him knowing looks to which he responded with a scowl.

"Good Morning Ronon." Jocelynne said. "How are you?" she asked.

"Good, how are you?" he asked, genuinely curious to know her health.

She laughed a little at his eagerness, pleasantly surprised by it. "I am well. How is Colonel Sheppard?" she asked, genuine concern and warmth coming through her eyes and into her being.

"He's fine." Ronon responded gruffly. It wasn't that he minded her asking after his friend, or even being interested in his friend (he was used to that) but he knew John really didn't want others to know how he truly felt and Ronon felt compelled to respect that. He wasn't one to share how he was doing either, if it could be covered up and ignored he considered himself fine.

She nodded, her eyes losing a bit of warmth. "I hope he feels better soon." She said before she turned around to leave.

"Hey." Ronon said, stopping her before she got too far. He wanted to ask her for a date, for dinner, for the warmth of her against him but he settled with, "Would you like to spar with me later?" _Idiot!_ He kicked himself mentally at how stupid that sounded.

Never-the-less she smiled, once again filling him with warmth, "I would love to. Would 2 o'clock work for you?" she asked.

"Sounds fine." He responded as she turned around and left. He followed suit and turned around to head to his group who were sitting at a table in an unpopular area. Clearly they had things to discuss that they didn't want heard.

They all ate in silence for a bit before Elizabeth spoke up. "What do you guys think about Lt. Ford?" she asked, wanting to get their opinions without John there, or anyone else, to influence their responses.

Rodney was the first to speak up. "Honestly, while I'm not crazy about the idea of helping a man who drugged us against our wills and almost killed me, Sheppard is right." He said with a resigned sigh. "I mean, it wasn't really Ford who did all that, it was the Enzyme in his system. If we can forgive Ronon for turning on us when he was "turned" and Teyla for beating up Carson when she had the Queen in her head, then why can't we forgive Ford for what he's done?" Rodney finished, his face revealing his shock at what he'd just said. He hadn't meant to say all of that. He was of the opinion that they should help (and possibly forgive) Ford but he hadn't meant to blurt it all out.

Elizabeth just nodded, saying, "Yes but Ford was taking the Enzyme willingly Rodney. It's very different."

"Not the first time he wasn't." Rodney countered knowing it wasn't a very good argument.

Elizabeth just nodded again and turned toward Ronon. "What do you think?" she asked.

Ronon just shrugged. He really didn't care either way now that they've proved that Aiden was alive and off the Enzyme. If he went it would only be if Sheppard wanted him to go since he couldn't go himself.

Elizabeth just smiled before turning to Teyla. "What do you think?"

Teyla took her time responding, feeding Torren and herself while she thought. "I as well believe that John has a point. We have never left a man behind and there is no reason to start doing so now." She answered.

"Alright," Elizabeth said, "but still none of you wish to join the mission?" she asked without trying to make it sound like an accusation.

"I am staying to be with Torren. Kanaan is going to the mainland tomorrow and does not wish to take him with him. Plus, I believe of all of us that I am better at watching over John." She said, her cheeks reddening a little, "Besides earlier today, I mean." She added remember how she couldn't get John to get back in bed.

"I have this mysterious device that caused my lab to implode that I'm trying to solve." Rodney said haughtily as if to say _How could you even ask me to go?_ They understood that he wanted to find out what happened and therefore left it at that.

"I'll go if Sheppard wants me to go." Ronon told her. He was itching to get off world again. He never liked sitting still for too long, he just wasn't good at it.

"Very well," Elizabeth told them, "I believe we can assume by his reaction earlier today Ronon that Colonel Sheppard does want you to go." She told him. She figured that was why John was so adamant that he be allowed to go, because none of his team volunteered.

Ronon nodded before standing up and leaving. Rodney soon followed him, eager to work on his puzzle. Teyla sat there still feeding Torren. Elizabeth got up to leave as well. _I hope it goes well tomorrow_ she thought as she walked out the door and headed to her office.

* * *

Carson heard the doors of John's quarters swish open. He jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to come in but smiled warmly when he saw Teyla with a fussy Torren in her hands.

"Teyla, good afternoon luv." He greeted warmly. John had just woken up and was in the bathroom so he was standing by the door waiting for him. "How are you?" he asked.

"I am well Dr. Beckett." She replied trying to keep a hold of Torren. "Torren is rather fussy right now and I hoped a visit with John would help calm him down." She explained when he glanced at the squirming child. "How is he?" she asked.

Carson smiled at her, "He's alright. Better than he was earlier but his little stroll to his door is still affecting him." He said.

"Affecting him how?" she asked, unsure of what he meant.

"He's still quite tired and in a fair amount of pain. His migraine isn't as severe but it's still enough to bother him." He explained summarizing his patient's aches and pains as best as he could.

"I see." She said, nodding. "How are you feeling?" she asked indicating his bandaged arm and colorfully bruised face.

"I'm ok." He replied. "My wrist is throbbing from using it so much today but it isn't too bad at the moment."

She gave him a sympathetic smile, "Maybe you should try to let it rest today." She told him as she suggested he have a seat while she waits for John.

Just then John came awkwardly rolling into the room. Teyla swiftly came up behind him and pushed him back to his bed, not giving Carson the chance to do it. Carson just sighed, smiling. He figured that was his cue to leave anyways so he went and gathered his stuff, wincing when he picked up his bag with his left hand.

"You alright doc?" John asked, noticing the wince. He still felt bad for hurting the doctor but wasn't about to make a fuss over it if Carson wasn't going to. He'd already drawn enough attention to himself for the day.

"Aye, I'm ok." He replied, beginning to favor his wrist.

"You know, you should take it easy on that wrist doc. It needs time to heal." John told him, smirking slightly.

"Now do you go and repeat my own words back to me lad, I'm still not happy with you for your stunt this morning." Carson replied immediately, his voice getting louder by the word causing John to wince. "Sorry lad." He said when he noticed his volume had gotten louder than the Colonel needed right now.

"It's ok doc. I'm fine." He replied waving off the apology. "Anyways, you should go take a break. You've been working since you got here and I know that can't be good for your wrist." He said with a pointed look.

"Aye, well, I'll just leave you to it." He said as he turned to go.

"Carson," John said before he left, "Thanks."

"You're welcome Colonel." Carson told him before he walked out into the brightly lit Atlantis hallways.

Teyla waited for John to get situated in bed before she sat down, still trying to hold on to Torren. His squirming had become more pronounced when he saw John and he hadn't stopped. John gently laid himself against the pillows, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. His head throbbed mercilessly and any movement or light made it worse. He heard Torren squirming to get away from his mother so he opened his eyes to look at the child.

"Hey buddy," he said tiredly, "you want to come over here and keep me company?" he asked figuring it'd relieve Teyla's mind if he knew that he wanted the child to sit with him. Torren let out a squeal of delight, causing John to cringe and groan slightly. "Ok, but no more squealing alright?" John asked him, even though he wasn't even sure Torren knew what he was talking about. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought Torren did but he wasn't sure.

Teyla brought Torren over and placed him on John's bed, letting the child find his own way to John and a place to sit. She would have just let him go and let him walk over there but she would have ended up picking Torren up anyways so she decided to cut to the chase.

John felt Torren crawl on his bed up to his lap and gently lean against him on his right side. Within minutes he felt Torrens breathing even out, indicating he'd fallen asleep. "Guess we wore him out today huh?" he asked Teyla.

Teyla looked at her son, "Yes I believe we did." She said, knowing the excitement from early had riled Torren up a bit even though the child didn't move from his spot on the floor in the corner of the room the entire time. She looked at John again, "How are you feeling?" she asked wondering if he'd be honest with her or not.

John sighed before answering, "M'alright." He said grimacing a little when a stab of pain shot up through his body and ended in his head.

Teyla winced slightly at John's grimace. She knew that when he activated any unknown ancient device he'd have moderate to severe migraines for a few days but it didn't make it any easier to see him in pain. "Is there anything you need?" she asked hoping the volume of her voice wasn't too loud. She spotted a cooling cloth a little ways away and grabbed it, placing it on his head.

"Thanks." He told her as the cloth eased his headache a bit. _Damn ancient devices!_

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked, looking for something to do that would help. She saw him wince again but waited for him to answer.

John could tell that she wanted to do something to help so he decided he'd let her. "Would you mind grabbing a couple ice packs?" he asked, knowing that she would not.

"Are your shoulder and ankle hurting you?" she asked.

"Yeah a little, though Beckett has said to start alternating ice with heat for the ankle." He said. His shoulder hurt when Beckett had tried adding a heating pad to it so he suggested that they continue with just ice for now.

Teyla came back with two ice packs in hand and gently laid the first one on his ankle and the second one on his shoulder. "How are you ribs?" she asked wanting to make sure that was all of his aches.

"They're ok. They hurt but not bad right now." He responded while motioning at the chair, "Please, sit down." He said. "I actually feel kinda bad about you having to look after me so much. I bet Kanaan thinks I'm trying to steal you away from him." He said jokingly.

"You are one of the few people around here to can keep Torren calm for most of the day. It is you who are doing me a favor." She said smiling at him. "Besides, it makes me feel better knowing you have someone to help you." She said sincerely, deciding how far she should go. "It bothers me to know that you are in pain." She told him, deciding on the truth.

He opened his eyes, took off the cloth and lifted his head to look at her. "I'm sorry Teyla, but I am fine." He told her while grabbing her hand. "At least, I will be." He said smiling knowing that she knew he wasn't fine. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes again before he said, "At least you weren't near the lab."

"Why is that?" she asked confused as to why he was saying that.

"Because, I don't want you getting hurt." He told her in a matter-of-fact tone. He looked like he wanted to say more but he held it back, deciding now was not the time.

"Rodney and Dr. Zelenka were with you and they did not get hurt." She told him.

"I know but that was because Rodney was able to pull Radek down before the explosion or implosion or whatever it was happened. Gustav wasn't so lucky." He told her, his breath catching. "When I think if that had been you," he said, leaving the sentence unfinished when his breath caught again.

For a minute she thought it was because it hurt to draw in a breath but she saw the emotion in his eyes and knew that wasn't the reason. She wanted to go over and hug him but didn't for fear of hurting him. "But I was not. I was not anywhere near the lab." She said bringing the tone of the conversation back up a bit.

"No, you were not. Thank God!" he said, more to himself than her. He sat there for a moment, seemingly lost in thought before he snapped out of it and opened his eyes again to look at her. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." He told her, regret filling his eyes.

"It is alright John, I understand why you reacted the way you did and I was not upset at you for getting upset. I was upset because I was worried that you would injure yourself further if you didn't get back into bed." She said, her tone relaying worry and scolding at the same time.

"I know, I'm sorry. Believe me, I won't be trying that again any time soon." He said wearily, his eyes closing again.

"You should rest John, while Torren is resting." She said giving his hand a squeeze before she let it go and leaned back in the chair. "I will be here if you need anything." She told him just as he fell asleep.

* * *

John hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he felt a gentle but painful pressure on his side and jolted awake, his heart racing madly. He looked down to find Torren trying to gently get off the bed. Teyla noticed and grabbed him before he fell off.

"I'm sorry John, I did not notice he was awake. Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, he just surprised me." He said while he waited for the fiery pain in his side to go down. "What time is it?" he asked merely for the sake of something to say.

"It is almost 6pm." She told him. "You have been asleep for a few hours."

"I have got to stop doing that!" he said, hating how much he was sleeping lately but he had to admit that he did feel better.

"You need the rest John. It will help you heal." She told him soothingly. "Rodney and Ronon are on their way with some dinner. I told them that you would be glad to have them join us." She said.

"Great." He replied still trying to wake up.

Not 5 minutes later Rodney, Ronon and Jocelynne walked in carrying 6 trays of food. "Good Evening Colonel, I hope you don't mind if I join you." Jocelynne greeted her voice bright and happy but quiet and soothing.

As she spoke, John felt his migraine ease enough to where he could raise the lighting a bit. Teyla helped John to sit up a little more so he could eat while Jocelynne placed the tray gently in his lap. "Yeah, that's fine. The more the merrier." He said as he began to eat awkwardly with his left hand.

The meal passed by pleasantly with soft, gentle conversation. The team had been together long enough to be able to have a conversation without saying a word and that night they spoke volumes to each other while keeping the outward conversation pleasant.

When they had finished their meal, Teyla had noticed John's looks had been getting more pointed, like he wanted to say something but without Jocelynne there so she asked Jocelynne to help her take the trays back while the guys watched Torren.

When they left, John looked at Ronon and Rodney. "I'm sorry guys for the way I acted. I realize you have your reasons for not wanting to go and I respect them." He said even though he felt the words didn't fully cover it.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Rodney asked jokingly. "I had actual important things to do rather than sit here with you all night waiting for THAT."

John rolled his eyes, "Like what McKay?" he asked.

"I think I've finally figured out what happened in the lab." Rodney told him excitedly.

John waited for the scientist to finish his explanation but he didn't. "And?" John prompted.

"And what?" Rodney asked completely oblivious. "Oh! I want to do a little bit more research before I say anything and I think Elizabeth should be around when I do." He said, clearly not going to explain much more than that.

John just rolled his eyes, "Fine."

That's when Ronon decided to join the conversation. "If it makes you feel any better Sheppard, I will be going tomorrow." He said.

"Why?" John asked in obvious confusion.

"Because we all agreed that you're right and I'm the only one really available. Plus, I can go along and make sure they make it back alright." He said with a smile.

John smiled back, "You know, Major Lorne is perfectly capable of defending the team." He said, knowing that while it was true, they both knew John would feel better with Ronon there to help.

Ronon only grunted in response. Just then, John let out a jaw-cracking yawn.

"Geez Sheppard, if you're tired just tell us!" Rodney said, complaining.

"It wasn't a hint Rodney, it just happened." John explained tiredly.

"Want help getting into the chair?" Ronon asked.

John sighed loudly, he hated this part. Not only was it humiliating but it hurt too. "Yeah, buddy, thanks." He said as Ronon began to move over and help John.

By the time they were done and John was back in bed, the girls reappeared. John noticed Teyla before he ever noticed Jocelynne. His eyes immediately went to her, following her graceful moves and her warm eyes.

When he did see Jocelynne he noticed that she had a big smile on her face, her eyes dancing with humor. She came up to him and gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder saying, "Good night Colonel. I hope you feel better." At that moment he felt the pain in his body ease to a tolerable level.

"Thanks Jocelynne. Have a good night." He replied before stopping her. "Oh and Jocelynne?" he said. "Call me John."

She smiled, "Yes John. And please, call me Lynne. It's easier for all." She said and then walked out the door.

He then bid good night to everyone else, knowing they all had early days. It took a bit of convincing to get Teyla to go but even she had to admit that she needed one good night's sleep and therefore reluctantly left with the rest.

John smiled at her reluctance. _Who knew she cared that much?_ He thought before he fell into a deep and restful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: SORRY EVERYONE! So sorry, for reposting Chapter 2! I guess that's what happens when I try to post and I'm half asleep. LOL

SO here's the REAL Chapter 10. :)

**Chapter 10:**

At 9am the next morning everyone was ready to go and on the Jumper. Lorne had assigned Sgt. Stackhouse as the Pilot as he didn't want to fly it himself. Lorne liked flying the Jumper but it wasn't his first choice. He preferred to be the one fighting, defending and protecting to being the one flying in for a pick up, he left that to others.

Lorne actually didn't mind helping Ford, despite what Colonel Sheppard thought. He understood his CO's desire to help the former LT. and he agreed with him. If there was one thing he and Sheppard agreed on it was "Leave No Man Behind" and as far as Sheppard was concerned the Lt. had been left behind, even if it was the Lt.'s choice.

So here he sat in the chair behind the Pilot's seat. Dr. Weir was in the Co Pilot's seat looking pensive he suspected it was because she wasn't happy about leaving Colonel Sheppard in charge. Dr. Beckett was in the seat behind Dr. Weir's. The bruise on the doctor's face had faded slightly, turning deep yellow and light green, but his wrist was still bound in what looked to Lorne like a wrist brace. Every once in awhile he'd notice the doctor wince when he used it and guessed that it still bothered him but didn't say anything to the doctor about it. Beckett knew his limits. Dr. Z and Ronon were in the back sitting on the benches with the other marines. Lorne knew it was always good to have a scientist with them and Ronon was amazingly adept at security and tracking but he hoped that they didn't need either one. He liked them both though and therefore didn't object to them coming along.

They lifted off the ground and into the gate room. Just before they left they heard Sheppard's voice come over the radio, "Be careful all of you." He said seriously.

"Will do sir." Lorne replied smiling. He knew that Sheppard always worried whenever a team went through the gate without him but he was always surprised to learn that everyone worried about him when he went through the gate as well.

"You be careful as well John. Let Rodney, Chuck and Teyla help you if you need it." Dr. Weir told him. She had left the Colonel in charge while she was gone. She hadn't wanted to but with her AND Lorne gone, he was the most qualified to handle any situation even if he was injured. Dr. Beckett had all but demanded to give the Colonel an exam before he was allowed to play leader for the day. Lorne had been there while he was being given the examination getting a "You'd all better come back safe" lecture from Sheppard. He always got that lecture when he took Drs. Weir, Beckett and Zelenka and/or any of his team through the gate without the Colonel.

The doctor had once again been pleasantly surprised to see that Sheppard had healed faster than expected. His shoulder had been well enough to use again and his migraines were gone completely. Though they were still bruised, his ribs were healed well enough for him to get up and move around the city without too much discomfort and the Colonel's ankle was well enough to use with a cane. The only injury that hadn't really healed was the burn on his hand, making using the cane tricky to use but not impossible. Dr. Beckett had said that it was probably due to the fact that the burn was caused by the ancient device that Sheppard had held in it. This all meant that the Colonel was able and allowed to move about the city, and command it if necessary, with strict orders to take it easy and let other help even if there wasn't an emergency.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me Elizabeth. Just keep yourselves safe." Sheppard replied still serious. "Oh and Major?"

"Yes sir?" Lorne responded already knowing what the Colonel was going to say.

"I'm holding you responsible if anyone, including yourself, comes back injured." He said.

Lorne could hear the smile in the Colonel's voice and therefore smiled back before replying, "Yes sir." and with that they went through the gate, leaving Atlantis behind.

They parked closer to the village this time, cutting down the time it took to get there and after taking their time getting down the hill they arrived with relative ease. They found Aiden in the courtyard of the center of the village, seemingly to walk between buildings. He stopped upon seeing them and came over to greet them.

"Good Morning," he said smiling. "I had thought that you'd return today, figured it'd take a couple of days to get the results and then another day or two to come back." He said while he led them to the same meeting hall that they originally had met in.

When they were all settled Aiden looked around for the first time and upon noticing John's absence asked, "Where's Colonel Sheppard?"

"Colonel Sheppard was not able to make it this trip." Elizabeth replied.

"Oh, is he alright?" Aiden asked knowing that John would've been there if he could. The man hated being kept in Atlantis when those he cared about were going off world.

"He was in an accident a couple of days ago while activating an ancient device for Rodney but he'll be fine." Elizabeth told him noting the Lt.'s concern.

"That's too bad," Aiden replied. "maybe he'll be able to join you next time." He said sounding hopeful.

"Actually we cam here to talk to you and see if maybe you would come back to Atlantis with us." Elizabeth said figuring now was a good time to bring up the reason they came.

"Back to Atlantis, why?" he asked a little suspicious.

"I'll let Dr. Beckett answer that." she answered letting Carson take over.

"I've studied your results and your blood tests came back negative for the Enzyme." Carson began. "Unfortunately your body is slowly shutting down without the drug." He said simply. He had already noticed the former Lt.'s sickly pallor and the thin sheen of sweat on his skin. "I'd like to get you back to Atlantis and run some more extensive tests. I believe we can come up with a serum of sorts to help counter and prevent the damage. I must warn you though, I think it very likely that it will need to include the Enzyme." Carson finished waiting for the information to sink in.

Aiden sat quietly for a moment before replying. "I could tell something wasn't right. I've been feeling sick since I kicked the drug and the medicines the healers had been giving me helped until a couple of weeks ago." He explained still sifting through the information he was given. "I'll go back with you for the tests doc but if you can't find a way to keep me alive without the Enzyme or in a stasis pod then leave me be." He said.

Carson's heart dropped at the Lt.'s words but he had expected them. "Aye, I understand lad." He said. "How long do you need to get ready to leave? I believe the quicker we act the better." He explained when Aiden gave him an inquisitive look.

Aiden nodded whole heartedly agreeing. "We have a system set up should the leader go missing or need to leave." He said. "I will let Mikhail know what's going on and that I must leave for a few days." He told them as he began getting up to leave. "I'll be ready to leave by lunchtime. Please make yourselves comfortable until then, it will take a couple of hours." He explained before swiftly exiting the room leaving the group to chat amongst themselves.

John stood on the balcony over looking the gate room watching the team head to Adora cursing the fact that he couldn't go himself. He was grateful that he had healed quickly again but he was starting to get curious as to how or why. He walked in to Elizabeth's office to get some work done annoyed at having to use a cane in order to get around but even he had to admit that his ankle wouldn't be able to hold all of his weight yet, it needed to get stronger first. He sat down and started catching up on emails thankful that Lorne had taken care of all the paperwork before he left.

It had seemed like only five minutes later when Teyla slowly walked in with Torren holding her hand. "Hey guys!" he greeted happy to get a break from answering emails and writing passed due mission reports. His head had started pounding from staring at the screen and it was getting harder to ignore.

"Good afternoon John, I thought I'd invite you to join Torren and I for lunch." Teyla greeted sitting down and placing her son in her lap.

"Lunch, what time is it?" he asked.

"It is 12:00." She informed him.

"Wow, really? I guess time flies when you're stuck in front of a computer." He quipped slowly standing up, letting his stiff muscles get used to the movement.

Teyla laughed at the small joke, "Yes, I guess it does." She said.

Just then the gate started receiving an address and then swooshed to life, the alarm blaring.

"Unscheduled off world activation." Chuck's voice called out as John, Teyla and Torren walked out to see who it was. "It's Major Lorne's IDC" Chuck told him answering the question John was just about to ask.

"Lower the shield." John said right away. They hadn't been expecting Major Lorne's team to come back for another 2 hours which either meant that things went bad or things went good. _Please let them have gone well._ John thought just before Lorne's voice came over the radio.

"Atlantis we have Lt. Ford and are coming home." He said simply.

John released a sigh of relief. _Thank God!_ "The shield is down Major, you're clear to come through." He told him.

Without responding the Jumper came through the gate and then proceeded to the Jumper Bay. John waited for the gate to shut down then he slowly made his way to join them, walking as fast as he could so that they wouldn't be gone before he got there. Luckily his plan (and a little help from the trasnporters) worked and he and Teyla arrived just in time to see the hatch being lowered.

The two marines came out first followed by Lt. Ford. John noticed how sick Ford looked and winced in sympathy for him. "Lieutenant" he said, saluting Ford with his bandaged right hand, wincing slightly when it moved his stiff shoulder.

Ford saluted back, "Sir." He said before Carson came out and carried him to the infirmary.

The rest of the group departed the Jumper. The marines and Lorne saluted him as well before departing and Radek left to go find Rodney, leaving Elizabeth, Teyla, Torren and John in the Jumper Bay.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Let's go to my office." Elizabeth suggested leading the way. She knew John wasn't going to like Aiden's response and dreaded telling him but she didn't see any other way around it.

They walked slowly to her office, dropping Teyla and Torren off by the mess hall to grab some lunch. When they got there, John lowered himself slowly into the chair across from her desk, stretching his legs out in front of him. "So, what happened?" he asked, his tone clearly saying _Get on with it_.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Carson has explained the situation to Lt. Ford and he has agreed to come back for further testing but he has asked to be allowed to die if the key to his survival uses the Enzyme." She said plainly but gently. She watched him, for any indication that he'd understood and the only one she got was the stony look that he gave her when he answered.

"I see." He said, his voice practically a growl and his eyes stone cold but his face neutral. "Well I think I'll go down and talk to him." He said swiftly getting up, grimacing when he got up too fast.

"No John, you won't." she quickly told him, stopping him before he left. "Carson has asked that we leave Ford be until he has cleared visitors. The Lt. will be undergoing a good amount of testing and he's already tired and not feeling well." She said sympathetically.

"But this is a stupid decision, he can't be allowed to throw his life away." John argued.

"I think that of all the people allowed to throw his life away it would be him." She said sternly. "He went through hell going off the Enzyme and he hated who he had become while on it. He refuses to do that again." She said practically pleading for him to see it through Lt. Ford's eyes. Some of the team had had the same exact reaction that John was having now and had tried to have the Lt. see reason but he had explained his reasons for his decision and they had left it alone after that.

John began to pace, slightly limping while doing it. The anger pulsated off him, pounding into her with sickening speed. She knew he was angry but she also knew that pacing helped him think when he was angry and unable to do anything about it. After a good 10 minutes he finally stopped. She saw understanding and hurt in his eyes and she hated it.

"You're right." He conceded sadly, "Ford has a right to make this decision and giving his reasoning I don't blame him for it." He told her. "How long did Beckett say it would be before he would allow visitors?" John asked looking up at her.

"He didn't give us a time, merely said that he'd tell us when Ford was ready." She said softly.

"Alright." He responded while nodding. "Let me know when Beckett calls you." He said, standing up and, leaning heavily on the cane, left.

She let him go knowing he needed time to process and accept what he'd just been told. Once he was out of earshot and sight she went over to Chuck and asked for a secure channel. When she had it, she radioed Teyla asking her to look after John explaining what Ford had said. Teyla quickly agreed and signed off.

Elizabeth knew John would need someone to be there for him and she could think of no one better than Teyla, the woman he was in love with.

His head pounded, his ankle throbbed and his chest hurt, all with a vengeance but still he couldn't bring himself to stop. John couldn't believe that Ford could throw his own life away like that when there was easily a cure. Ok, not easily and the side effects for this cure were way worse than potential nausea or headaches. Still, it doesn't mean that Ford should just give up! At the same moment though, John could understand Ford's hesitance and didn't blame him for not wanting to go through what he went through all over again. It was just a hard pill to swallow and it hurt the entire way going down.

John's body had finally had enough and collapsed onto a bench on a balcony. He looked around and then realized that this was the balcony he had spent the day with Teyla and Torren. _Why did I come here?_ He wondered before he quickly realized that it held good memories for him. It held a feeling of comfort and happiness and right now that's what he wanted.

He sat there for God only knows how long when he heard the doors swish open and looked up to see Teyla standing there, concern and sympathy in her eyes. "Hey Teyla. I assume 'Lizabeth filled you in?" he said wanting to just get the topic over and done with.

Teyla walked smoothly over to him, her heart aching at the pain in his eyes. She sat down next to him, on his left side, and grabbed his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "Yes, she did. Are you alright John?" she asked not really knowing what else to say.

John let out a bitter laugh, "Of course, I'm fine. I'm not the guy willing to die because it would mean becoming a drug addict again, maybe you should go ask Ford how he's doing!" he replied, his anger and pain coming out in his voice. _God, why couldn't he just snap out of it! It's not like Ford's dead yet._

Teyla nodded, "Yes, I know but I have found that dying is just as hard on those that we love as it is for us." She responded, using her hand to rub gentle, small circles on his back.

"That's true," He said. "but Ford isn't dead yet. So why am I acting like he is?" John asked, growing even more mad at himself.

Teyla sat quietly for awhile before answering. "From what I understand from Dr. Beckett, there is little chance of coming up with a solution without the Enzyme being involved is there not?"

John just hung his head, "Yep."

"Then unless that changes, Lt. Ford will die. You are merely trying to accept it, it is not a bad thing and it is better to get it out now before you go and see Lt. Ford." She explained logically.

"Has Beckett said when that would be?" he asked her guessing that she talked to Carson before coming to see him.

"Lt. Ford is resting right now. Dr. Beckett said he'd call when he woke up." She responded, sitting quietly still rubbing his back.

His chest and throat felt tight and his heart ached but he refused to let any tears spill. _Tears are a form of weakness and we do not show weakness_ his father's voice rang in his hears. Aiden Ford was like a brother to him and he couldn't go through that again. He couldn't lose another family member, first his mom and then his dad and now this? NO! He couldn't do it. John took a few slow, deep, cleansing breaths and pushed those feelings away. He couldn't dwell on them now, not while Ford was still alive.

He took a deep, shuddering breath and then turned to Teyla. "You know what? I'm hungry, would you like to accompany me to the mess hall?" he asked her, the smile on his face never reaching his eyes.

She smiled back at him. "I would love to." She responded just as they started heading to get something to eat.

Jocelynne felt the mood in the mess hall change from general happiness to anger and pain in a heartbeat and looked around for the source. She spotted Teyla and Colonel Sheppard walking in and could automatically tell that it was coming from the Colonel but she did not know why and judging by the coldness in his eyes, she was not to ask. She quickly began to tidy up the food tables while Teyla headed over, leaving Colonel Sheppard at a table.

"Good afternoon Jocelynne, how are you?" Teyla greeted when she came up to the table that Jocelynne was at.

"I am well Teyla, how are you?" she asked concerned at seeing such sadness in her friend's eyes.

"I am well also." She responded smiling a sad smile.

"How is Colonel Sheppard? I see that he is feeling better." She said, hoping to be able to ask what was wrong without actually prying.

"He is feeling much better, physically." She said, sparing a glance back and the Colonel who sat staring blankly at the walls.

"And otherwise?" Jocelynne pressed, noting the way Teyla phrased her answer.

"He is not doing so well. We have just found out that a close friend may die and Colonel Sheppard is not taking it so well." She answered.

Teyla didn't have to say who it was as Jocelynne already knew. She saw Lt. Ford with Dr. Beckett while he was heading down to the infirmary and she read him easily and quickly. She didn't know that the Colonel was so close with the Lt. though. "I am so sorry to hear that." she said "Is there anything that I can do?" she asked.

Teyla shook her head, "No, I do not believe so but thank you." She said as she grabbed a bottle of water and headed back to the table.

Jocelynne watched as Teyla coaxed Colonel Sheppard into eating even though he didn't really look like he wanted to. She watched as he tried to act like he was fine when he noticed Teyla approach. She wanted to help him but knew that he needed to do this for himself this time. She could help someone heal physically but emotionally there was little she could do beyond provide comfort and she knew that Teyla was more adept at doing that than she would be.

Her watch beeped at her letting her know it was time for another sparring session with Ronon and wondered if he was going to take it easy on her again today.

"_Colonel Sheppard, this is Dr. Beckett."_ Carson's voice rang over the radio, waking him from his mental nap.

"Go ahead doc." He responded immediately.

"_Lt. Ford is awake and would like to see you. He has asked that no one else be allowed in right not but you." _Carson informed him.

John was there within minutes, he had already started heading down there when Beckett had hailed him. He walked in to the infirmary and on spotting the doctor headed over to talk to him before he saw Ford.

"How is he?" John asked, his body language showing tension and professionalism but his voice relaying the concern he felt.

"He's a wee bit tired right now but so far he's doing alright. He tires easily so don't keep him up for too long." Carson replied softly.

"Thanks doc." John replied, clapping the doctor on the shoulder before he headed over to see Ford.

Ford lay in a bed, looking exhausted but still managing to exude that boyish energy. "Hey sir." He said when he noticed John approach.

"Hey Lt., how are you feeling?" John asked sitting down beside Ford's bed.

"I'm alright, a little tired but I suppose that's to be expected." He said almost cheerfully. "Are you alright?" he asked, noticing John's stiff and painful movement and the cane.

"I'm fine." John said.

"Heard you were caught in an accident testing ancient tech." Ford said, "What happened."

John inhaled deeply, "We aren't totally sure yet, McKay's still working on the problem." He replied. "All I know is the device eventually caused the pressure to drop right before it surged and exploded." He finished with a shrug.

"Dang." Ford responded. "Was everyone ok?" he asked.

"A scientist by the name of Gustav Schroder died and I was a little beat up but otherwise yes." He responded, still seething from the information.

"I'm sorry to hear that sir." Ford replied, clearly picking up on John's anger at the situation.

John looked back at the Lt. "So, how long til they spring you?" he asked cheerfully.

"Doc says I'll be here a couple of days but then I can go home." Ford chuckled, "Weird how Adora is now home." He said still smiling.

John just smiled back, not knowing what to say in return.

"Will you be allowed to fly us back?" Ford asked him. "There are some things that I want to show you and finalize, as I'm sure does Dr. Weir." He said, sounding more adult than John had ever heard.

"I don't know, that'll be up to Beckett." He said. "What do you want to show me?" John asked curiously.

"Our military, our escape plans if they Wraith come. Things like that." Ford said off-handedly.

"Oh really?" John asked intrigued and suspicious. Even if this was Ford he was talking about, it couldn't hurt to be cautious.

"Yeah. Like I said, I think our military can take yours on and I think you'll find our escape plan interesting." Ford replied, his eyes drooping a little.

"Well, I'll have to make sure that Beckett will let me fly you." John quipped. "Maybe I'll let Ronon test out your military before I take them on. You know, start them easy." He joked.

"Funny sir." Ford replied, sleepily laughing.

"Why don't you get some rest Lt? I'll come back later." John said while he stood up. He noticed that Ford was already asleep so he turned around and left, wondering why Ford wanted to show him their escape plan so badly. _Must be important_ he guessed before he headed to his own quarters for a nap before dinner. His afternoon activities had left him exhausted but he didn't want to sleep until after he'd seen Ford.

He got there quickly and practically collapsed on his bed where he promptly fell asleep still wondering what part the escape plan could take in an alliance with Atlantis.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"_Very Well." He heard Kolya say before he turned around and nodded to his men to release the Wraith._

_John didn't know what to expect when it came to being fed upon. The moment he felt the fiery tendrils of pain snaking through his veins he tried to block it out, squeezing his eyes shut in the effort. When the pain increased ten fold, spreading throughout every part of him it could find, igniting every nerve ending, he couldn't block it out anymore. His eyes opened and widened in surprise at how intense it was, then they closed as it consumed him. He would not scream his agony, he wouldn't make a sound. Not only was the gag making it impossible but he wasn't about to give Kolya the satisfaction._

_He didn't notice when they pulled the Wraith off until he felt the fire in his nerves die down to a slow burn. GOD it hurt! John looked up at Kolya thinking "When I get out of this I am going to kill you!" _

_He was surprised to see, was that regret or hesitance in Kolya's eyes. Surely the former Genii Commander wasn't regretting this! He probably thought it was over too quick. John didn't know and right now he didn't care, he just hoped his team found him soon. He didn't want to experience that again._

John awoke flailing like a fish out of water and panting for breath. It had been 2 years since he had been kidnapped and tortured by Kolya and he still couldn't shake the nightmares of it. He could still feel Todd's hand on his chest and the pain of being fed upon. He put his own hand on his chest to reassure himself that it was just a dream and upon finding no mark exhaled a sigh of relief.

He looked around his room, slowly taking in the comforting look and feel of Atlantis and upon noticing his clock he let his eyes fall upon it to read that it was 5a. John got up out of bed and walked around a little to stretch his stiff muscles before he went for his jog. He left his quarters and headed for his usually route, starting slowly to work his body into a rhythm before he picked up speed. Once he found that rhythm he let his mind wander over the last few days.

_He had woken up from his nap hungry and went to the mess hall for dinner. He found his team and Jocelynne at a table already eating so he quickly grabbed some dinner and joined them. He noticed the blossoming attraction in the air between Jocelynne and Ronon and smiled. Good for him! She really was quite a lovely young lady, inside and out, and he thought she'd be good for Ronon and maybe Ronon would be good for her. She seemed embarrassed and self conscious from Ronon's attention (or anyone's really) and he thought having someone pay more attention to her would do her good. _

_Each time John saw Jocelynne she made it a point to ask him how he was feeling and even to touch him. Her touch wasn't that of someone interested in him it was that of a dear friend or a sister and each time he felt unexplained warmth spread through him and any aches he had at the moment would reduce themselves to barely noticeable or cease to exist altogether. He couldn't explain it but he had a feeling it was because of her but he didn't say anything to her about it yet, he wanted to wait. _

_John, Teyla and Elizabeth took turns keeping Ford company while he was kept in the infirmary. The exhaustion Ford had been experiencing when he first arrived at Atlantis had seemed to fade after a day and soon the Lt. grew restless. Carson explained that they had found something in the ancient database that would help the Lt. for now but it wasn't a permanent treatment. He determined that the Lt. would be free to go within 3 days of arriving on Atlantis and told John that if he continued to improve as he had than Carson would let him be the one to fly the Jumper and explore the village like Ford had wanted. _

_The team themselves spent more time together over those three days. John was still on light duty so he was not allowed to spar but he was allowed to lightly train and perform exercises that were seen as physical therapy. Teyla helped him to stay limber and flexible by stretching while Ronon helped him to gently (for Ronon at least) strengthen his muscles. John chuckled to himself as the days passed and whenever Ronon was around so was Jocelynne (by Ronon's request). _

_On the night before the return trip to Adora, the team ate together on the balcony of Atlantis. Rodney had decided that once again he would stay behind to work on the device and Elizabeth decided that, with Ford being the leader, Teyla would be a good diplomat to send to broker an alliance. She made sure Teyla knew what was needed and wanted and what she was allowed to promise to get it. Teyla felt honored by being trusted with this responsibility and was more than willing to do it but she hated leaving Torren. Elizabeth suggested that she take a short trip to the mainland and leave Torren with Halling so that he would be around family. Teyla agreed it was a good idea and therefore agreed. She had just come back when they had joined each other on the balcony._

_They all sat around for hours, talking and eating. When Teyla let out a yawn they all decided it was time to go to bed. Teyla and Rodney were the first to leave, each exiting quickly eager to get to their respective places. Ronon left next with a curious look at Jocelynne but nodding his understanding. _

_Jocelynne turned to John with an intense expression. "I was wondering if I might be able to speak with you before you leave." She said. _

_John, more than a little surprised at her intensity, merely said, "Um, sure, yeah, ok." _

_Jocelynne fidgeted to get comfortable and then spoke again. "I'm sure you've been getting curious as to why you're healing so fast." She began, waiting for his silent but uncomfortable nod before she continued. "It was me." She said with a big sigh. "I'm able to help others heal, physically at least."_

_John sat stunned into silence, for awhile his brain refused to comprehend what she just said. When it did he asked, "How?" He was curious but suspicious as well. _

_She drew in a ragged, shaking breath. "Like you, I have a strong ATA gene. Within that gene is a genetic code that seemed to have been released a long time ago. I do not know how it got released but I do know that I am a descendant of one of the Ancients." She said her eyes scared. _

"_And this code made you able to heal others?" he asked disbelievingly. _

"_Yes. I am also able to sense moods, feelings and thoughts. I believe the Ancient I descended from was a strong and powerful empath as well as a healer and that is why I am able to do the things I can." She said firmly. The fear was still in her eyes, but her voice was strong and determined. _

"_So, the warmth I seem to be feeling from your touch is you healing me?" he asked, slowly putting 2 and 2 together. _

"_Yes." She replied simply. _

"_Why?" he asked. "Not that I'm not grateful, I am but why would you choose to help heal me?" _

"_Because you are needed around Atlantis healthy and 100%, there is something going on that you need to fix. The explosion that injured you was not a natural occurrence, it was the work of a spy who was able to get on Atlantis and get back off again without being seen." She said her entire posture intense with severity. _

"_How do you know this?" _

"_I could read it from the minds and moods off someone in the mess hall about a week ago." She said. _

"_Wait, did you say a week?" he asked suddenly. She nodded slowly, clearly confused as to why he was asking about the time frame. "The Genii were here around that time, they were in the mess hall waiting for us to tell them they could leave. I remember Atlantis being agitated and desperate to get rid of them but she didn't know why."_

"_Yes, she relayed that to me as well. I had just figured out why when I saw Dr. Weir come in and tell the Genii they could leave. I would have said something sooner but I didn't know WHO the feelings and thoughts were coming from." She told him defensive and pleading. _

"_I understand. Empathy isn't a science." He replied lightly, smiling at her. "Why are you telling me this now?" he asked her. _

"_Because I think that the ancient device was only part of their plan and I wanted to put you on your guard for when you leave tomorrow. I get the feeling that we have not heard the last from them and that they have someone working with them from outside their race." She told him._

"_Who else knows about your abilities?" _

"_Teyla and Ronon." She replied. "Teyla has been a good friend and, as I'm sure you're aware, it is hard to keep things from her. She's exceedingly sharp." She said smiling. "I told Ronon because I knew that he was interested in me and I didn't want him getting in too deep without knowing who I really am."_

_John nodded, "I appreciate that." he said, truly grateful at the consideration for his friend. He sat quietly processing the information he was just given when he focused on something she had said earlier, "Does this mean that there's something in my genetic code that needs to be or can be unlocked?" _

_She paused for a minute before nodding. "It is possible but I'm sure Dr. Beckett would be able to answer that better than I, could he not?"_

"_I don't know he hasn't yet." John replied. _

"_That's because he hasn't been told to look for it." She said smiling. _

_John sat there contemplative while Jocelynne sat quietly. After 10 minutes of quiet he stood up, "Right. Well thank you for trusting me, for the healing and the advice." He said smiling while looking at his watch. "I think we should get some sleep now." _

_She smiled back and nodded, "Yes, you are right. Good night Colonel and be safe tomorrow." She said before she walked away leaving him to his thoughts. _

John had spent a good part of the night trying to make sense of what Jocelynne had said which left him getting very little sleep. He felt himself tiring earlier than normal and decided then was a good time to head back and shower. He had a quick breakfast before heading down to the infirmary to get his final check up. Carson had insisted he come in for one before he flew the Jumper, still not 100% convinced that John was ok enough to go on the mission.

When John got there he discovered that Ford had been released earlier and was taking one last tour of the city before he left. Carson came over and gave him a full examination before announcing that he was able to go on the mission. He advised John to try to take it easy and keep in mind that his body was still healing even if it didn't feel like it. John agreed to be careful and quickly left to get ready and then headed to the Jumper Bay.

He got there noticing that he was the last to arrive. "Sorry guys, Doc's a little paranoid." He said, apologizing to the group. Teyla, Ronon, Lorne, Stackhouse, Morgan, Ford and Radek just smiled and nodded knowing full well that it was true and then followed him onto the jumper, getting into their respective places.

John performed the pre-flight checks and alerted control that they were off and heading to the gate room.

"Be careful and check-in in 4 hours." Elizabeth's voice called through the radio.

"Will do. Try to not miss me while I'm gone." John quipped causing everyone in the Jumper (and on Atlantis) to roll their eyes.

While Lorne dialed the gate John felt Atlantis and Jocelynne brush his mind _Be careful_ they both said, _And good luck_ Jocelynne continued. John smiled in spite of himself. _Thanks guys, you take care_ he told them both before they whirred through the gate.

They parked in the same spot as last time and left Sgt. Stackhouse and Lt. Morgan with the Jumper, leaving them with secret instructions to move it when they left. The rest of the group walked to the village quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. Radek had his scanner out and was scanning the surroundings. The last time he was here he noticed strange readings and he was looking forward to figuring out what those readings meant.

After sharing a relatively light meal with the villagers they all split off in their own directions. Ronon and Lorne took the challenge of taking on Adora's military happily, Teyla and Ford sat down to negotiate and Radek and John wandered the village with one of the villagers named Nehemiah.

Nehemiah wordlessly led them into another main building. Ford had introduced him as the leader of the military and John could see why, the man was seemingly built for battle. He was easily Ronon's size and probably had Ronon's abilities in hand to hand combat.

"So, where are we going?" John asked lightly.

"Aiden has asked me to show you and your friends our military and our routes underground." Nehemiah responded back coldly clearly not wanting to talk to or get to know the Lanteans.

"That's what those readings were!" Radek exclaimed quietly.

"Readings?" John inquired, noticing the uneasy eye Radek was receiving from Nehemiah.

"The last time we were here, I was picking up some faint energy readings and some interference. I did not fully understand where it was coming from so I wanted to come back and investigate more." Radek explained.

"Interference? So if we go into the tunnels we'll be able to maintain radio contact or use our scanners?" John asked uneasily.

"Yes." Radek said simply while nodding.

"OOk, how about we wait until everyone is able to join us before we go exploring the tunnels?" John suggested to Nehemiah while he quickly turned around to leave with Radek following.

Right when he turned around John heard the sound of a gun meeting flesh and an "oof". He turned around to see Radek on the ground, unconscious. He had no time to see if Radek was ok or to prepare for the attack that came next as he felt Nehemiah slam his body into John, effectively forcing John to slam into the wall with jarring speed. He tried to get up and retaliate but only managed to catch the glimpse of a gun coming down hard on his head before darkness claimed him.

It was around mid-day when Teyla and Ford took a break deciding it was time for some lunch. They went out and grabbed Ronon and Lorne who were still training with the military men.

"Where is Colonel Sheppard?" Teyla asked them, clearly expecting him to be with them.

"I don't know we saw him and Dr. Z go with a different villager." Ronon responded growing slowly concerned that Teyla didn't already know that.

"He was supposed to be here with you guys." Aiden said, concerned and a little suspicious. "Do you know who the villager was?" he asked.

"I think it was Nehemiah." Lorne replied.

Just then Ronon took off toward one of the buildings. Clearly confused the group turned their eyes to the building he was running to and noticed Radek Zelenka stumbling out of it, blood trickling down the side of his head. The rest of the group was off like a shot with Lorne radioing Sgt. Stackhouse to radio Atlantis and let them know of the situation and be ready to take off should they need to.

When they arrived at the building, Ronon was helping the scientist to sit down. It always amazed them at how gentle he could be when he wanted to.

"What happened?" Aiden asked immediately.

"Colonel Sheppard and I were getting ready to tour the tunnels under the village when our guide attacked us." Radek replied shakily, trying to recall what happened. "When I woke up our guide and Colonel Sheppard were gone."

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked, concerned about the scientist.

"Yes, I am alright." He reassured her though she didn't look totally convinced. "I tried to find them but our scanners don't work underground. There seems to be some sort of interference that is blocking the signal from getting through." He told Lorne and Ronon.

"It's alright doc, we'll find them." Lorne told him. "Teyla would you help Dr. Z to the Jumper? They are ready and waiting to take him back to Atlantis."

"I would like to stay and help." She said not making it a request.

Lorne nodded, "Of course, but I still need you to help him to the Jumper. The marines inside the Jumper can take it from there." He told her patiently, understanding what his request sounded like.

"Of course." She replied as she gently helped Radek up. They slowly walked back to the Jumper with Mikhail helping them both.

Lorne turned to Aiden. "What is in the underground tunnels and why would Nehemiah take Colonel Sheppard there?" he demanded.

"We use the tunnels for a place to stay when the Wraith come. It stores enough food for the village to survive on for a week and it has little caverns that serve as rooms." Aiden explained. "As to why Nehemiah would take Colonel Sheppard there, I have no idea. As far as we knew there was nothing down there but the tunnels do go deep into the mountains and we haven't had time to explore them fully."

"Take us there." Ronon growled menacingly.

Elizabeth was idly playing chess on her computer, hoping she looked like she was working, when Rodney came bursting in.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled urgently.

"Rondey, what?" she asked surprised by his manner.

"I have finally figured out where the device came from and how we didn't notice it before." He said quickly. "The reason why we didn't notice it is because WE didn't find it. It was planted in my office while we weren't looking. It was designed to target every main room in Atlantis and cause the same reaction as it did in my lab." He rambled on.

"Who could have planted it and what could their possible goal be?" she asked.

He held up a finger and smiled. "Someone else arrived with the Genii almost a week ago. They had a personal cloak on so we didn't see them but our systems were able to detect them. When I discovered the purpose and origin of the virus I began looking further into the scanners and I noticed anomalies. When I delved further, I found one that traced from the gate room to my lab to the mess hall and back to the gate room. After more inquiry I noticed a radiation signature and linked it to the same one that comes from our Jumpers when they're cloaked." He rattled.

"So, what your saying is…"

"That the Genii were behind the attack from the start, yes." He finished for her.

"Is it possible that they were at the planet while we were there and we didn't notice them?" she asked.

"Yes. Radek and I were talking and he was telling me about readings he found when you guys were last there. He said that he thought he found life signs under the village but couldn't get a clear read because of some sort of interference or something."

"So the team that is there now is possibly in trouble?" she asked.

"Yes! Weren't you listening?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes Rodney I was but I wanted to make sure that I had all the facts right first." She replied testily.

Right at that moment the gate dialed up and the alarm blared. "Unscheduled off world activation!" Chuck called out. "It's Sgt. Stackhouse's IDC Ma'am."

"Atlantis this is Jumper 1, we are inbound with a medical emergency." Came Lt. Morgan's voice.

"This is Weir, what's the nature of the emergency?" she asked.

"Dr. Zelenka was attacked and has a pretty bad head wound." He responded.

She nodded to Chuck to lower the shield before she responded, "You're clear to come through Jumper 1." She turned again to Chuck, "Alert Dr. Beckett that they need a medical team to the Jumper Bay." She told him before she left to head down there as well.

She arrived just as Carson did and in time to see Sgt. Stackhouse and Lt. Morgan helping Radek off the Jumper and onto a gurney.

"What happened?" she asked of the marines.

"From what we were told it sounds like Dr. Zelenka and Colonel Sheppard were attacked in an underground tunnel. When Dr. Zelenka awoke the Colonel and their attacker were gone." Sgt. Stackhouse reported.

"Alright, I want you to gather some marines and head back to the planet. Tell Major Lorne that I want him to contact us immediately. I want to know exactly what's been going on." She told him before she walked out and headed back to the control room.

"I think it's time to call Ladon Radim back." Rodney growled, obviously not happy at the idea.

"Yes, I think so too." Elizabeth replied just as darkly. _Oh John, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_

John awoke to a cold hard floor and a fierce headache. He shivered as the cold seeped into his clothing, noticing for the first time that he only had on his t-shirt and pants. His vest, shoes, socks, wrist band, watch and jacket had been taken. He tried to look around but immediately stopped when the pain in his head intensified drastically creating a nausea that was hard to quell. He laid there for a few moments, taking deep breaths to suppress the acid that he could feel climbing up his esophagus. He reached up to feel his head, grimacing as an ache in his shoulder and side made itself known. He pulled his hand back when he noticed wetness and wasn't surprised to see blood. _Figures!_

He laid there for another 10 minutes waiting for the throbbing in his head to decrease to a more tolerable level. When he felt that it had, he turned his head to look around. He noticed the stone was all around him except for the iron bars that blocked his escape. _An underground prison. _He thought immediately. _Just great!_ He rolled over onto his stomach, breathing deeply to keep from expelling the light meal he had had all over the floor and the black dots that clouded is vision at bay. He managed to sit up, leaning against the cold stone wall.

He sat there trying to figure out who he had pissed off this time when 4 guards came to get him. The leader of the guards was Nehemiah. _What did I do to piss you off Neo?_ He thought as they came in to escort him.

"It's about time." He said when they opened the door. "You guys really need to do something about your accommodations." He quipped receiving nothing in return. "This could be a 5-star place, all it needs is a little throw pillows, blankets, windows-" he was cut off by a quick punch on the jaw snapping his head back.

"You will speak when spoken to." Nehemiah warned.

"Well, I've never really been good at being cooperative when someone has kidnapped me." John replied earning himself a hard kick in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him.

"Do not make me warn you again. I have my orders to bring you unharmed." He said again as two guards came up behind him and wrenched his arms behind his back and binding his hands. Nehemiah waited with an inpatient air while they bound John and then upon noticing they were done said, "Let's go."

With that John was led out of his cell and down a series of winding tunnels, making it almost impossible to tell what way was the exit. They finally came to a wide cavern. The guards untied John's binding only to sling the bindings over a beam, leaving him to hang by his wrists with barely enough room underneath him to put his feet down. He heard the groaning of metal and noticed that the beam was being lowered to where he could stand with relative comfort with his hands still above his head.

Nehemiah's ugly face came into view. "Make yourself at home, the boss will be with you in awhile." He said sneering, his cold hateful eyes staring at him.

"Great, can't wait!" John quipped as they left the room, leaving him to contemplate on who he would see.

Major Lorne, Teyla, Ronon and Ford had been in the tunnels for 2 hours trying to find some sort of trace of Colonel Sheppard or Nehemiah when they noticed that Lt. Ford seemed to be tiring and so decided to head back. Ronon led with Lorne and Ford behind him and Teyla bringing up the rear. They were almost out when Ronon thought he noticed something and went to check it out while he urged the others to go on ahead, Teyla decided to stay behind with him feeling better with 2 of them in there rather than one.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It seems to be footprints but it dead ends at this wall." He told her.

"How many sets footprints?"

"One, they are dragging something with them, probably Sheppard." He told her still examining the wall.

They heard the sounds of footfall behind them and automatically whirled around to see who it was. They noticed a guard pointing a gun at them and debated on taking him on when the wall behind them opened up to admit 4 more guards all with guns in their hands.

"Please, do not struggle. Our boss seems to think you could be of some use to him." One of them said.

"Where's Sheppard?" Ronon demanded

"The last we saw of him, he was hanging around waiting to meet the boss." One of the guards replied with a wide sneering smile on his face. "I'm sure he has gotten fully acquainted now. The boss has ordered us to take you to see him."

"Who is your boss?" Teyla inquired.

"You'll see, now come with us." He replied more sternly.

They felt the barrels of the guns being pushed into their backs and they immediately began to walk hoping they could memorize the path out and rescue John.

John didn't know how long he stood there waiting for "the boss". When the he heard the door finally he open he breathed a sigh of relief. Waiting was never a strong point of his especially when it came to waiting to be tortured.

"Good Afternoon Colonel." The familiarly cold voice greeted sending surges of hate through John.

"Kolya." He growled. He should have known! Who else would want him so badly and then keep him in an underground cell, it just screamed KOLYA. "So, you're not dead." He responded disappointed.

"No, as you can see I am very much alive." Kolya responded punching John in the stomach. "Had you stuck around, you would have watched me get up hours later."

"Luck you." John quipped. "What do you want?"

Kolya chuckled a cold, calculating and merciless chuckle. "It's quite simple really. I want Atlantis but first I believe a little vengeance is in order."

"Vengeance? Vengeance for what?" John laughed.

"For killing my men, for helping Ladon overthrow Cowen and taking my place, for managing to escape with the Wraith, for shooting me twice and most importantly, because I want to hurt you." He explained with a glint of excitement in his eyes. "Besides, I believe you could use some weapons training and what better way to teach than to use them on you." He said laughing as he grabbed, what looked like to John, a bamboo stick. "We'll start small first of course, with sticks and rods. Then we'll escalate into more fun and deadly weapons."

The first strike struck John on the middle back causing him to choke back a cry of pain as he felt muscles scream their abuse. John struck out with his leg receiving a satisfied grunt. He heard the groaning of metal and the beam was raised again to where he was fully suspended by his wrists. Kolya struck again, smacking the stick against his side and then bringing it down again in his stomach. He seemed to be doing circles around John, letting the stick strike where it wanted.

John continued to hold in his cries of pain as Kolya continued striking him repeatedly on the upper parts of his body. When he got tired with that, Kolya seemed to move to John's limbs, not sparing any part he could find. He struck John's upper back near the shoulder blades. Then he aimed for John's arms which were still strung up overhead. Next he aimed for John's dangling legs, causing them to go flying and his wrists to get shredded from the rope when his body was jerked around.

Kolya kept up the high-low sequence until he was panting hard and sweating profusely. The last thwack landed on John's left forearm causing him to cry out in pain as he felt the bone in his arm break. Satisfied, Kolya then decided to stop, grabbing a towel and a drink of water.

John was finding it hard to focus, the pain in his body muted by the screaming agony in his arm. He managed to look up at it to try to determine how badly it was broken and had to hide his dismay in seeing it slightly deformed. The smoothness of his arm was replaced by a sharp point pushing up in the skin. Thankfully the skin wasn't broken but that it didn't make it hurt any less. The opening of the door caught his attention snapping him out of his pain induced musings. He saw Kolya smile maliciously before he heard two familiar voices.

"John!" "Sheppard!" he heard Teyla and Ronon yell at the same time. His heart sank, he didn't want them here. He didn't want them to see him like this or maybe even subject to the same treatment.

"Hey guys." He said, gritting his teeth. "Come to join the party?"

Kolya chuckled, "Still joking are we Colonel? Maybe I didn't practice enough." He said as he instructed his men to bring Teyla and Ronon around so they could see him, forcing them to kneel and watch.

"What do you want Kolya?" Teyla asked with such fury in her voice John didn't think it was possible.

"As I've already told Colonel Sheppard, I believe he could use some weapons training and the best way to teach it is to show how it feels." He replied, the malicious glint still in his eyes.

Ronon struggled against the men that held him. "I'll kill you for this!" he swore.

"Ah, I see your friend doesn't want to behave Colonel." Kolya said, the excitement back in his eyes. "Shall I show him what happens if he doesn't behave?" he asked.

"Go to hell." John spat back at him just before he felt a blow to his right knee. He tried to keep from crying out as he felt something in his knee snap and pop and the movement on his body jostled his broken arm but was unsuccessful.

Teyla's heart broke when she heard John cry out in pain. "Please stop!" she pleaded as she watched Kolya strike him again in the same spot causing him to cry out more.

Kolya stopped. With a humorless smile on his face he turned to John's two friends, "Here is the way this will work. Obey and no harm will come to you, disobey and more harm will come to Colonel Sheppard."

"That's not really an incentive for us to obey," Ronon growled. "since you're already going to harm him more."

"That is true, I am, but how much depends on you. Attack the guards and any wounds they receive, he receives, try to break out of here and I break him, try to break you all out of here and I kill him." He said gleeful hate in his eyes.

"What do you want us for?" Teyla asked having noticed that he hadn't explained that yet.

"Ah, you're my insurance that he will behave." He replied. "Should he try to do anything, harm will come to you."

"Kolya let them go!" John growled, his voice filled with pain. "You don't need them as insurance. You have already disabled me enough to where I'm not a threat to you."

"You see, that's where you're wrong Colonel because I happen to know that you have the ability to heal quickly." Kolya said. "So if you should find yourself "feeling better" we have them to assure us that you do as you're told."

John wanted so desperately to tell Kolya that it hadn't been him that had healed himself and that it was someone else but he kept his mouth shut. He spared a glance at Teyla and Ronon and saw that they were all thinking the same thing he was but kept their mouths shut as well.

Kolya took their silence for assent and said, "Very well. Release him and take them all back to the cell."

"Kolya you must at least give us some bindings to help his injuries." Teyla stated.

"Food and water wouldn't go amiss either." John and Ronon quipped at the same time, drawing weak smiles from all of them.

Kolya studied them closely before saying, "Very well, you shall have them." He nodded to his guards who lowered the beam enough for them to release John. The movement on his broken arm and the act of being forced to stand on his own two feet caused him to groan, growl and hiss in pain. "You two will help him back to the cell, insuring me that you won't try to escape. Nehemiah and 4 others will show you where to go." He told them, motioning for them to leave.

Ronon and Teyla swiftly went over to John and stood there for a moment while they tried to determine how to get John to the cell while causing as little pain as possible. They both had the same idea and looked at each other before Teyla turned to Kolya.

"Would it be possible for Ronon to carry him? We do not wish to pull on his injured arm while we transport him." She asked.

"Ronon, you are not carrying me. Just help me to the damn cell." John gritted out.

"I must agree with Colonel Sheppard, holding him up will assure me that you two won't do anything. Do what you can to get him there but you both must do it." Kolya said before he walked out of the room.

"Let's go guys, I would really like to sit down sometime soon." John told them sounding like he may pass out at any minute.

Teyla went over to John's left side, guessing that she would not need to pull on his arm as much since she was shorter than him while Ronon took his right guessing that John would need more help on that side since he couldn't put much weight on his leg. They silently apologized to him before they all began their slow and painful (for John) walk to the cell.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Be warned there is more Shep Whump ahead, and lots of it. I apologize for it being a short chapter but I thought it was a good place to stop. I hope you are all still enjoying the story after this chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Jumper 1 left Atlantis almost immediately carrying the requested marines and Dr. Beckett. He insisted on coming in case they found the Colonel injured and no one was going to object since it was a real possibility. They flew swiftly through the air and landed in roughly the same spot as before.

Major Lorne greeted them alerting them that not only has Colonel Sheppard disappeared but Ronon and Teyla as well. Sgt. Stackhouse reported to Major Lorne that Dr. Weir wanted him to check-in with her immediately so Lorne took off towards the Jumper where he could dial Atlantis and update Dr. Weir.

While Lorne was gone Carson drew Aiden aside to check and see how he was feeling.

"I'm doing fine doc, really. I don't know what you gave me but it's working so far, I feel great." Aiden told the doctor.

"Aye, well like I said it's not a permanent solution, your body will build up an immunity to it eventually, but it will give me more time to develop one." Carson replied, clearly anxious to start looking for his missing friends.

When Major Lorne came back, he was panting but looking triumphant. "Dr. Weir has allowed us to go back into the tunnels and try to find them." He said between breaths. "She wasn't too pleased about the idea but I pointed out that each time someone was taken it was when there were only 2 people in the tunnels so we both agreed that it would be best for us all to go and no one stays in there alone."

"Yes sir" the marines replied more than happy to start looking.

"Alright, Lt. Ford and I will go first. Doc, you're in the middle with Sgt. Stackhouse and the rest of you are covering our 6." Lorne instructed. "I've got a bad feeling about why only certain people are being taken and I don't want to risk anyone else being next." He said with a pointed look at the doctor.

Major Lorne's statement didn't make Carson feel too ready to go and look for Colonel Sheppard, Ronon and Teyla but he wasn't about to back down now that he had practically argued himself hoarse with Elizabeth to get here.

They all filed into the tunnels, hoping to find some passageway that would lead them to their friends but their LSD's were blocked by interference and they had NO idea where they were going. When Major Lorne next checked his watch, he found they'd been in there for over an hour and knew it was getting dark outside. He didn't want to be potentially caught in an ambush so he decided to head back and start again tomorrow.

They were about three quarters the way there when they heard several pained grunts and a yelp. Major Lorne and Aiden turned around to find the three marines had been knocked unconscious and the doctor missing. _Damn it!_ He cursed himself. _If anymore people go missing there won't be anyone left to command Atlantis! _

Aiden and Major Lorne tried to wake their unconscious comrades up so that they didn't have to try to carry all 3 of them out. The last two woke and despite having major headaches were able to walk out of the tunnels without a problem. Sgt. Stackhouse needed to be carried out. He had tried to fight off his attackers and ended up with a harder crack on the skull.

When they got out into the open, Major Lorne was glad to see that it was till daylight and quickly checked on the injured marines. When he came to Stackhouse he was surprised to find a note pinned on him. He read it, eyes going from curious to furious in seconds. He turned to the other two marines.

"Help me get Sgt. Stackhouse back to the Jumper, we need to return to Atlantis." He instructed them before turning to Ford. "I'm sorry Aiden but I must get this message to Dr. Weir immediately. I think I know who has the Colonel and friends." He said, his eyes turning dark and furious.

"What does the message say?" Aiden asked curiously.

Major Lorne handed Aiden the note for him to quickly read. It wasn't addressed to anyone specifically but he knew it was meant for Dr. Weir. It read:

_If you would like to see Colonel Sheppard and his friends, wait for my call at 7 o'clock tonight. We'll see if you're willing to make the trade this time._

Aiden handed the note back to Major Lorne, confused by the note and by the Major's reaction. "I don't understand." He said.

Major Lorne checked his watch before he licked his lips and quickly began to explain. "About 2 years ago Colonel Sheppard was kidnapped and fed upon by a Wraith. He was being used as a bargaining chip by Kolya to get what he wanted, which was the current leader of the Genii Ladon Radim. Dr. Weir never made the switch and we thought Colonel Sheppard dead but when his team arrived to retrieve him they found that the Wraith had restored Sheppard's life in thanks for Sheppard giving the Wraith his life back."

"Kolya has Colonel Sheppard?" Aiden asked.

"Yes and now I really have to go, I'm sorry. We'll be in touch!" Major Lorne said as he quickly ran up the hill and to the Jumper to deliver the message to Atlantis.

_I'm sure you will_ Aiden thought before he headed inside.

* * *

Ronon, Teyla and John got back to the cell to find the promised food, water and supplies waiting for them. Ronon and Teyla found a bench in the cell and gently sat John on top of it. John grunted when they sat him down but otherwise made no noise. Teyla knelt down in front of John to begin examining his knee while Ronon went and grabbed some water to give him.

Teyla noticed that John's knee was quickly swelling passed the limit of his pants and decided to rip them open to relieve the pressure it was causing and get a better look. She winced when she saw the various bruises on his leg and guessed that the rest of him looked similar. His knee was a mass of deep purple bruises and swelling to the size of a melon. She started gently feeling around to see if any bones were broke, causing John to hiss and grunt in pain.

When she was finished she gently laid his leg on the bench and swiftly took off her jacket, bunching it up to make it like a pillow, and laid it under John's knee hoping the slight elevation would help with the swelling. She then went over to the supplies and found something she could wrap the joint with and went back over to John.

"I believe it is severely sprained but I cannot tell as I do not wish to move it." She told him as she began wrapping his knee. John sat still but couldn't keep his groans of pain in while she applied pressure to the joint to wrap it.

When she was finished, John let out an exhale of relief. "Thanks Teyla." He told her. "I'm sorry you guys were caught up in this."

"There is nothing to apologize for John, you did not do this." Teyla told him softly. She turned to Ronon, "Do you think you could set his arm, I am afraid I have never been good at it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can do it." Ronon replied and started moving toward John.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Dex." Kolya's cold voice interrupted. "We have brought you a doctor to help Colonel Sheppard." He said smiling.

Dr. Carson Beckett was shoved into the cell sporting a fresh black eye and looking none to happy about his treatment.

"You son of a bitch!" John spat furiously. "Keep your hands OFF my people!"

"Now, now Colonel Sheppard, this should be the last of your people to join you. I have no need of anyone else." Kolya chuckled. "Besides, it was not my fault that force was necessary to bring the good doctor in."

"Bullshit!" John responded. "Carson isn't a fighter, no offence doc, especially when it's an ambush which is how I'm guessing you've grabbed them." He said as he began to stand, grimacing when the change in position aggravated his injured knee. Ronon was quickly beside him, using his hand to keep John down.

Carson had been focusing his attention on the man who had kidnapped him, his normally gentle eyes ice blue with fury but when Ronon immediately went over to stop John from getting up he focused on John. He was immediately by John's side trying to keep from trying to throttle the man on the other side of the bars.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed. "I need my med bag."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible doctor. You may have something in there to use on my men and I cannot have that." Kolya told him plainly.

Carson turned around, "You're telling me you want me to treat him with only the basic supplies you've given us?" he exclaimed. "You want me to set that arm without giving him any sort of pain relief?" he yelled even louder pointing at John's deformed arm.

"Yes." Kolya said his voice showing no emotion.

Carson's eyes widened in horror, "At least allow me to place it in plaster to avoid any more damage to it." He practically begged.

"I'm sorry doctor. You have the only supplies that you will receive in the room with you. I'm afraid you must do your best with those." Kolya said before he walked off.

Carson just stared after Kolya, horror struck at the idea of what he was going to have to do to his friend and at how much Kolya enjoyed the idea. He turned around to face his friends, his face slack with shock.

"You ok doc?" John asked his voice tired and rough with pain. Carson just stared at him, still in shock. "Did they hurt you?" he asked the doctor again.

"No Colonel, I'm fine." He replied not caring if they believed him or not. He was more worried about the Colonel. Carson walked back over to John and began examining him as best as he could. Teyla filled him in on her guess about John's knee and told him that she was worried there was more damage than she could tell. Carson began to gently unwrap the Colonel's knee, dismayed by how much swelling was present. He looked up at John saying, "I'm sorry" before he began to bend the joint and probe it, trying to feel for broken bones. He cringed when he felt the grating of bone on bone. He ignored his patients groans of pain and continued his examination, probing around trying to see if he could feel the knee cap and after noticing that he couldn't (probably due to swelling) he moved on to see if there was any tendon, ligament or muscle damage.

By the time he was finished, John's lower lip was bleeding from him biting it so hard. Carson didn't even give John time to prepare himself before he quickly set the bones in his knee. John cried out, the sound filling the halls of the tunnels and tearing through the hearts of his friends. "I'm sorry lad, I thought it best to not give you time to think about how much it would hurt." He told his friend sadly.

"S'ok doc." John replied through gritted teeth. "Was probably a good idea anyways."

Carson just sighed, "You know Colonel, you don't have to always make my job so interesting." He told John trying to make the mood happier than he felt.

"Got to keep you on your toes." John panted, still trying to control the pain that coursed through his body. "You'd think I didn't care if I didn't keep you so busy."

Carson laughed, wincing a little when it put pressure on his slight swollen eye. He dreaded doing the arm next but he knew he needed to fix it before blood flow was compromised. "Alright son, I'm sorry but I've got to examine your arm now." He said while he reached for John's arm, leaving John's knee on his legs for a moment.

John gently moved his arm away from his body where he had been keeping it protectively. Carson outwardly cringed when he saw the shape of John's arm. He could already tell it was broken in more than one place and had some muscular and possible nerve damage. He focused his attention on the main break, deciding that was the most important.

Carson looked up at John, "I am so sorry for this." He said, unable to keep himself from apologizing before he set the main break in his patient's arm. John screamed a scream Carson had only heard once over a radio while John was stuck on a Jumper having an alien bug suck the life out of him. Carson couldn't help the tears that silently fell down his face. When the scream stopped, Carson looked up to see that John had thankfully passed out from the combination of the pain from both breaks and exhaustion. He then noticed the tears running freely down Teyla's face and the wetness and fury in Ronon's eyes. _I hope he gets his hands on that monster and strangles the life out of him! Hell I hope I can strangle him!_ Carson raged in his head. As a doctor Carson took an oath to do no harm but he couldn't keep to that if he was able to get his hands on the man who had caused his friend so much pain for the second time.

While John was unconscious, Carson went about splinting his arm and knee as best as he could. He knew that neither splint would hold when Kolya got his hands on John again but there was nothing he could to about that.

After he was finished, he stepped back and sank down on the ground, leaning against the wall. His wrist was throbbing from the work it had had to do but he ignored it as he looked at the other two. "Are you two ok?" he asked.

"Yes, we are fine." Teyla responded for both of them, her eyes never leaving John.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" he asked hoping they knew.

"We do not fully know. All we know is that Kolya seems interested in making John suffer." She said sadly.

"He said that Sheppard needed some weapons training." Ronon replied his eyes dark with fury and concern.

"Weapons training, Colonel Sheppard is very adept at most weapons how much more training could he get?" Carson yelled.

"Kolya said that the best way to show John how to use the weapon was to use it on him. Then he proceeded to show us what would happen to John if we did not behave." Teyla responded quietly.

"You're telling me that he broke the Colonel's arm and knee to prove a point?" Carson exclaimed.

"I believe John's arm was already broken when we got there but his knee, yes." Teyla replied.

"He had Sheppard strung up by his arms over a beam when we got there." Ronon told him.

"How long did he hang there before he was let down?" Carson asked.

"About 10 minutes I think?" Teyla said. "We were not really paying attention."

"Aye, I can imagine." Carson told her, placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"How is he?" She asked her eyes still on John's sleeping form.

"The sooner we get him out of here, the better." Carson told her. "His knee is broken and I suspect there's some ligament damage as well. I couldn't feel his knee cap but it could be because of the swelling. His arm is bad. It is broken in at least 2 places counting the break I fixed, if not 3. There is definite muscle damage and a possibility of nerve damage as well." He said sadly. "I'm afraid that he'll have to undergo surgery to fix the damage by the time Kolya's done with him. Let's hope Atlantis comes soon."

They all nodded in agreement knowing that it was best for their friend if they came sooner rather than later. Almost as one they all thought _Please hurry!

* * *

_

Elizabeth sat in her office at 7pm, anxiously waiting for Kolya's "call" to come in. Major Lorne came flying through the gate (in the Jumper) and furiously handed the letter to her while Dr. Keller took care of the marines. When she looked up from reading the letter she could see hate and vengeance in Lorne's eyes and she hoped that he got the chance to release it. She knew that almost everyone who was close to John wanted Kolya dead and when they all thought he was dead they breathed a collective sigh of relief. Now, he had John again AND Teyla, Ronon and Carson.

The gate dialed in and she ran out of her office to the control center. "We're receiving an analog video." Chuck told her not even bothering with the usual chatter. He knew that she was waiting for this, they all were. Major Lorne, Rodney, Radek, Elizabeth, Chuck and several others on the staff were waiting in the control center area, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Dr. Weir are you receiving me?" Kolya's voice came over the airwaves shortly before his face appeared on screen.

They already had a channel open so Elizabeth wasted no time. "Yes, we are." She said coldly.

"Good." He said smiling. "As I'm sure you already know I have Colonel Sheppard, Mr. Dex, Ms. Emmagen and Dr. Beckett. I will release them when you are willing to trade."

"I want to see and talk with them first." She said her voice hard, adding a bite to her tone.

"Very well." He said moving out of the way for her to see Colonel Sheppard and his team.

Elizabeth couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips. John was strung up, the ropes on his hands tied to an overhead beam. She noticed the splint on his arm that was suspended above his head and the other splint on his knee which was dangling freely. They had torn his shirt down the middle so that she could see the deep bruising that covered much of John's torso. The others, she noticed, were kneeling beside John with a gun pointed at each of them. They were being forced to watch their friend endure this humiliation and pain. She saw that Teyla and Ronon appeared unharmed but Carson's left eye was swollen and he was cradling his injured wrist close to his body. _Damn Kolya for doing this, Damn him!_

John looked at the screen, hatred, pain and guilt in his eyes. He didn't have to say anything, his look said it all. _We do not yield to terrorists!_ It said. Ronon's eyes reflected John's but with more rage in them than she had ever seen. Teyla's face was hard but her eyes spoke the volumes of a woman watching her lover suffer. Carson's expression was pure disgust and hatred.

"Are you all alright?" She asked, not knowing what else to say.

"We are fine Elizabeth." Teyla responded for the group that was kneeling. She knew that Elizabeth could see that John wasn't even alright let alone fine.

"What have you done to him?" Rodney asked not bothering to hide the hate in his voice.

"I have merely been having some training practice with a quarter staff." Kolya answered like it was no big deal. "You see, for every hour that you delay in complying with what I want, Colonel Sheppard will get trained on a new weapon. We started small with the quarter staff and will be working up to more interesting and volatile weapons." He explained while moving over to a table full of weapons. "You will be able to witness our next weapon of choice." He said while pulling out a metal rod about 2 feet in length.

"What is it you want Kolya?" Elizabeth asked hoping the fear she felt didn't show. She didn't know if she could watch John be tortured again, her mind screamed _NO!_

"Atlantis." He said quickly. "I want you and your people to turn Atlantis over to me. I will allow you to pick a planet to live on and happily give Colonel Sheppard and his team back to you." He told her, sweeping his hand toward them all. "I am sure that, like last time, you'll want time to think about it and maybe even try to rescue them but I must warn you, your scanners are no use here and you do not have Ladon Radim there to help you. So take your time in considering my offer, I will leave you with a demonstration of what happens every hour that you waste."

And with that he took off his shirt and began dancing around John, twirling the metal rod around and around. The first blow landed hard on John's side, they watched as he bit his lip and ground his teeth to keep from crying out. The next one landed just as hard as the first on his hip causing him to cringe and whimper.

Kolya continued his assault for a full 5 minutes striking John wherever he could find, including both of his feet, his hip once more and his upper back. When the last blow fell hard against his hip John couldn't hold back his pain anymore and cried out hard and loud.

Kolya stopped and took a step back, evaluating John's state. He turned to the camera, "I have changed my mind Dr. Weir." He said. "You may have 3 hours to decide. I believe Colonel Sheppard is not as strong as I thought and he will need more time in between sessions." He told her practically giggling with joy at the sight of John. "And to give you a hint at what the next session will contain if you do not turn Atlantis over to me.." he said as he pulled a gun out and fired at John hitting him in the shoulder.

And with that the feed went dead leaving the friends of Colonel Sheppard stunned into horrified silence.

* * *

_~20 Minutes Earlier~_

They came for the group shortly before 7, insisting that Ronon and Teyla carry him while they escorted Carson by twisting his injured arm behind his back. When they got to the cavern Kolya had a Genii doctor give John a shot of some numbing agent they had come up with in his arm so that they were able to string him up once again without having to have him pass out.

His friends were once again forced on their knees beside him so they could watch as Kolya tortured and humiliated him. When Kolya made the connection with Atlantis, John felt Atlantis and Jocelynne reach out to him.

"_Are you alright?" _They asked.

John just laughed_, "No, not really." _He opened his mind to them so they could see and feel what he saw and felt. He felt Atlantis try to comfort him while Jocelynne tried to get more information from him.

"_Where are you?" _she asked.

"_Underground on Adora." _He told her_ "I don't know where specifically it's a maze." _

"_Alright, let me see what I can get from others. I have not tried it before from such a distance but I believe I might be able to." _She told him trying desperately to help.

John barely heard the conversation but he knew that Elizabeth knew his orders and therefore didn't have to say anything. He hung there trying to separate himself from the pain in his body knowing more would come. He was able to hold back the cry of pain as he felt a metal bar hit his ribs, breaking a few at the least. He felt Jocelynne wince at his pain and he winced in return for her. This punishment was for him, not her but he knew that by being connected with him she felt it all to. When the bar hit his feet he couldn't hold back the small gasp of surprise at the pain, he hadn't thought Kolya would go that low. The next blow struck his back right on his shoulder blade and he could feel blood dripping down from where the edge of the bar had caught. The last blow landed on the same hip it had already hit and John couldn't hold back his agony any more, he had to release it. He cried out as much as his lungs would let him, letting tears stream down his eyes.

He heard Jocelynne and Atlantis crying and then Jocelynne spoke,_ "I have your location. I am on my way to Dr. Weir and Major Lorne to let them know. We should be there soon. Please hold on!" _she begged feeling guilty for asking him to endure more.

The connection broke just as Kolya fired the gun at him. He could feel the white-hot pain piercing his shoulder, slicing through muscle and bone. With the last of his energy spent, he let himself fall into pain-free oblivion.

* * *

Teyla, Ronon and Carson watched in horror as Kolya used John for target practice, the sharp edge of the rod cutting him in several places while it was being spun around and cutting deeply whenever it struck his flesh. They cringed when they heard his ribs snap like pencils, the bones in his feet crack and his hip break. Teyla and Carson couldn't keep the tears from falling down their face as they heard him cry out in agony.

Just then they all felt a presence in their mind. _"Please hold on. We are coming for you. I have your location and am taking it to Dr. Weir and Major Lorne. Hold on and help him hold on." _

Teyla and Ronon both knew who that voice belonged to and looked at each other, the tiny hint of a smile in their eyes. They both looked at Carson whom they knew had no idea who it was, his face was as blank as it had been when this all started.

When the feed died, Kolya walked out of the room with a satisfied smile on his face. His men lowered John back down and cut him loose, watching him fall hard onto the ground. The 3 friends quickly ran over and picked him up. Together they carried him back to the cell where Carson could do his best to assess the damage done and try to keep him alive until help could come.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Alright everyone here's Chapter 13, hope you like it. Please don't forget to show that review button down there some love by clicking on it and letting me know what you think! :o)

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

Elizabeth sat there staring at the blank screen horrified, she couldn't believe what Kolya had done to John. She hoped they could find him soon but she knew Kolya was right in the fact that they didn't have much of a chance of doing it without intimate knowledge of the tunnels.

"Dr. Weir!" came a voice that Elizabeth didn't recognize.

"Jocelynne, what are you doing here?" Rodney asked apparently knowing the girl.

"I need to speak with Dr. Weir and Major Lorne about the whereabouts of Colonel Sheppard and his team." She said quickly.

Elizabeth turned around to stare at the beautiful young lady before her. "How do you know where they are?" she asked skeptically.

"Is there someplace private we can go?" She asked immediately, not wanting everyone around to hear.

Elizabeth nodded and led Jocelynne to her office, Major Lorne and Rodney following. They all sat down and listened while Jocelynne explained her gifts and her conversation with Colonel Sheppard and Atlantis.

"How do we know you can do what you say you can and you're not just leading us into a trap?" Rodney asked. He wasn't suspicious at all of Jocelynne, in fact he believed her, but he knew that Elizabeth needed to know and she wouldn't put it as bluntly and blunt is what they needed to be right now.

To their surprise, it was Major Lorne who spoke up for her. "She's telling the truth. We need to get back to that planet and get Colonel Sheppard and his team out of there NOW." He said, urgency punctuating every word he said.

"How do you know?" Rodney asked sarcastically.

"Atlantis told me." He said succinctly.

"Can everyone with the natural gene talk to Atlantis?" Rodney exclaimed.

"Rodney, now's not the time." Elizabeth said firmly. She turned to Major Lorne and Jocelynne. "Go, bring them back. Jocelynne, I would like you to accompany them."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I must stay here on Atlantis but there is someone there who CAN lead you even though he will not admit it at first." She said cryptically before she turned to Major Lorne. "You know whom I am talking about."

"Yes." Lorne replied angrily. He looked at Elizabeth for one more confirmation.

"Go." She said and watched him jump out of his chair.

She didn't say anything when Rodney jumped just as quickly and joined Major Lorne. She knew that he'd be wanting to join the mission when it came to his friends being in danger. He had a courageous streak that many did not see since they didn't look much passed his arrogance. Not that she blamed them, it had taken her several months to get passed his arrogance and get to know HIM and even then he didn't really start to come out of his shell until John came along. _Hang on John, we're coming!

* * *

_

Teyla sat quietly holding John's hand, which seemed to be the only part of him that wasn't bruised or injured, while Carson examined him. Ronon paced the cell furiously, looking like a caged animal. John was still passed out thankfully, the last thing any of them wanted was for him to be in more pain while the doctor examined him.

The first thing Carson attended to was John's shoulder which was bleeding profusely. The bullet seemed to have ricocheted off John's shoulder blade and exited out by his collar bone. From what Carson could tell the shoulder blade was broken in several different places, possibly indicating it had been shattered. The collar bone seemed in tact but he didn't know if any minor damage had been done to it. He already knew John was going to need surgery to repair the damage to his shoulder. At least it was the left shoulder since his left arm was going to be of no use for several weeks as well. He grabbed several pieces of cloth, using 2 to stop the bleeding and using 2 others to wrap those in place and bind the shoulder.

Carson then moved on to examine the rest of John which wasn't looking any more promising than his shoulder. He had 6 broken ribs on his right side which Carson quickly bound to try to help prevent further injury. His left hip was fractured which Carson couldn't do anything about until he got John back to Atlantis. His feet had hairline fractures in them but were not totally broken. His right shoulder had a bad gash on it and some muscle damage near the shoulder blade where the bar struck, but was not broken. John's lower back was one big, deep bruise making Carson think that there was some kidney damage. He checked John's stomach and chest and, sure enough, found signs indicating internal bleeding but he didn't know how bad it was.

Carson did what he could for John and then stepped back and sighed. He looked at the other two. "We need to get him home and fast. He has some slight internal bleeding which will cause problems on it's own, he has broken half of his ribs on his right side which could puncture a lung if he's jostled too much. The bullet wound is already getting infected as are many of the scratches from the metal rod." He told them sadly. "I've done all I can but I fear it won't be enough if we can't get him back to Atlantis VERY soon."

"How soon?" Teyla asked, tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm not sure but I don't think he could last until the next contact with Atlantis." Carson said. "If the internal bleeding gets too bad I could try to drain some of the blood in his chest cavity which can help him last a little longer, but he needs to be able to replace the blood he's lost and right now his body is so drained it can't keep up."

"How are his other injuries?" Teyla asked.

Carson let out a big sigh. "Well as I said, he has 6 broken ribs on his right side, I believe his left shoulder blade is broken in several places if not shattered. His left hip is fractured. His feet aren't too bad actually and providing that Kolya doesn't do anything else to them should heal well before any of his other injuries. His right shoulder seems to have a wee bit of muscle damage that should heal without too much trouble." He took a deep breath. "Basically, he'll be in surgery for SEVERAL hours. Most of his injuries will require surgery to fix, whether it be minor or major."

They all sat quietly, keeping watch over John, lost in their own thoughts. The sound of footsteps drew their attention and then they saw a face they didn't expect to see.

"How is the Colonel doing?" Aiden Ford asked with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Aiden, you knew about this?" Teyla asked not fully shocked but thoroughly disappointed.

"Yes, who do you think told them where to find you?" He asked

Ronon wasn't saying anything but the look on his face said "I'll kill you when I get a hold of you."

"Why did you do this?" Carson asked appalled by what Ford had helped do.

"Because I felt like it." He said simply. "You all left me alone, cut off from the only home I had out here."

"We tried to bring you back Aiden but you would not let us." Teyla replied angrily.

"You wanted to change me, not help me." He said.

"You're still using the drug aren't you Lt.?" Carson asked, slowly piecing it all together.

"Yes. I've found that I can use it intermittently without causing myself any long-term effects." He said. "When you guys had shown up, I hadn't taken it for a couple of days so it was out of my system. I waited until I got back on Atlantis before I took it again."

"Why would you want to get back on Atlantis?" Teyla asked.

"To see if the Genii's plan had worked. I was sorely disappointed to find out that it was only McKay's lab that had been destroyed and that Colonel Sheppard was fine." Ford replied, the malice lining his voice.

"Why do you want to harm the Colonel so badly?" Carson yelled.

"Because it was HIS choice to leave me out there! His choice to turn me in to what I was and then you all decided I wasn't worth trying to get to know again. You decided that there was something wrong with me that had to be fixed and he enforced it. He made it look like he wanted me to come back but he barely put an effort into it." Ford spat.

"Colonel Sheppard did as much as he could Aiden! He did not want to harm you trying to get you back." Teyla told him.

Ford just laughed, "It's too bad the feeling isn't mutual." He responded with hate in his eyes. "So how is he doc?" he asked Carson.

"He'll be dead within the next 3 hours if we don't get him back to Atlantis." Carson told him.

"Huh, guess Kolya went a little rougher than I thought he would." Ford said shrugging as if to say 'Oh well'. As much as he wanted Sheppard to suffer, he didn't want the man to die. However, he didn't want THEM knowing that either. "Are any of his injuries debilitating enough that he'll always have a reminder of this trip?" he asked the doctor with a sneer.

Carson just stood there, his mouth gaped open. He couldn't believe the Lt. had just asked that, why would he want to know that of all things? Ford must have read his mind because he continued, "I want something for him to remember me and this trip by."

"And you choose to have that something be an injury?" Carson asked appalled.

"What better way to always remind him of his failures?" Ford countered with a malicious glint in his eyes.

The team stood there stunned. Carson was the first to speak again, "What happened to you lad?" he asked sadly.

Ford shrugged, "I got abandoned by my friends and family, learned how to survive on my own, had to battle a few Wraith to do that and during that time I grew up."

"No, you grew vengeful." Teyla countered.

"If that's how you want to see it sure, but I realized how weak HE made me. Fly when you can fight? Nah, that tactic is for the weak, the strong fight." Ford replied, his voice rising in pitch with every word as the hurt and anger made itself known.

Ronon just stood there dumbfounded. He hadn't realized how much of an idiot he sounded like until he heard Ford talking. He too used to believe that and sometimes he still did but it took time on Sheppard's team to get him to understand that they weren't running away, they were picking the battles they could win. Once he got to know Sheppard, Ronon understood that he wasn't weak or afraid to fight (Hell, the man had been in more fights with him than any other!), he was just tired of all the killing and violence. Sheppard was a laid back, easy going kind of guy if he didn't have to get into a fight or kill someone then he'd try to avoid it. How could this man have spent so much time with Sheppard and not know that?

They all sat quietly, not caring to debate the matter any further. It was obvious that Ford was back on the drug and out of his mind and they knew it was futile to try to get him to see reason so they didn't even try.

"You never answered my question doc. Will he have something to remember me by?" Ford asked

"Aye, you're right, I didn't answer it and I never will. I'm not going to feed your psychosis. What his injuries are is between him, his doctor and his friends. Since your are neither, I suggest you leave." Carson said with a more confident air than they had seen since he got there.

"Hm, that sounds like a "No" to me. I'll send Nehemiah to fix that." Ford replied casually, knowing full-well that it might be a "Yes" and Carson just didn't want to admit it.

"You can't do that!" Carson exclaimed. "Alright you bastard if you really want to know the truth, yes he might have limited mobility in his arm and possibly his shoulder! There are you happy?"

"Unfortunately no. See, I know that it's his left arm which he doesn't use very often." Ford responded.

"Aye, it's not his dominant hand but he does need it to fight and to fly. It will take him MONTHS to recover from this which means NO flying and you know how much he loves to fly." Carson said. Truthfully, while he knew that it would take months for the Colonel to recover, he didn't know if there would be limited mobility or not. He just wanted to give Ford something to keep his goons off his already badly injured patient.

Ford's smile chilled their hearts. "That may work, besides I know he'll always have scars. Maybe I'll talk to Kolya about it for his next session." He said just before he walked away, the malicious glint ever present in his eyes.

"Did he really just say that he wants me to have something to remember him by?" John asked while he did his best to lay still. The pain he was in was very evident on his face and in his eyes but there was also a _Really?_ kind of expression as well.

"I'm afraid so lad. How do you feel?" Carson asked

John just groaned, "Like I've been thrown out of the Daedalus, landed on Atlantis and then run over by a bus." He said. "I actually think I might have preferred that to being kidnapped by two psychos who only really want to torture me. At least if Colonel Caldwell threw me out of the Daedalus I know he'd have a good reason." He quipped.

Carson smiled, "Aye, I'm sure he would." He said as he tried to get John to drink some water. He managed a little but couldn't do very much, the action of it all wearing him out way too fast.

Carson's heart dropped when he heard footsteps approaching again. He checked his watch and new that it was Kolya's men coming to get them for their next "session". John couldn't take any more abuse, especially the way Lt. Ford wanted it but he had the sinking feeling that Kolya would gladly help the Lt. out just because it would do more damage to the Colonel.

Nehemiah came forward, a gleeful hatred in his eyes. "Time to go." He opened the door and waited for the 3 friends to carefully pick up John and start to carry him to the torture cavern. Kolya was there waiting for them looking positively giddy.

"Ah, Colonel. My men tell me that you're awake and talking so I thought we'd get you out of your cell a little early." He said as the Genii doctor when over and gave him shots in his injuries to numb them. "See doctor," Kolya said while addressing Carson. "I am a humanitarian. I would not dream of hanging Colonel Sheppard up with all his injuries while he could feel them."

"Not right away no but I can assure you that he will be able to feel them later." Carson said, unable to hold his response back.

"Another problem for another time doctor." Kolya said as he waved of Carson's reply with the air of someone who couldn't be bothered with such things.

Carson watched in horror as Kolya and his men proceeded to beat the Colonel. He didn't know what was worse for John the pain from the beatings on his already severely injured body or the fact that he couldn't do anything to defend himself. Carson knew that John hated feeling weak and being unable to help in a fight, especially if it was HIS fight, and this was no different. He could see the fury and pain in John's eyes and he wished he could do something to help him but Carson helpless to stop them and therefore sat there watching in horror, tears dripping down his eyes.

The assault only lasted a few minutes when a commotion in the hall leading to the torture room broke them from it. The sound of P-90 fire stirred Ronon and Teyla into action and the first man to John's 5 o'clock position fell dead. Ronon easily overpowered the men guarding he, Teyla and Carson since their attention was on the 30 marines flooding the room. He took them out in less than 2 minutes and handed Carson and Teyla the guns that were aimed at their backs only 2 minutes before.

Teyla needed no telling to go kick some butt. She was tearing through the men who tortured John while Carson quickly ran over and got John down as gently as he could. Ronon turned on Ford, who had led the group into the cavern, as soon as he was free tackling him with bone crunching force and the two men began to fight each other like wild animals.

A shot rang out, whizzing over Carson's shoulder and nearly striking John. That was all John needed to grab the gun from the doctor with his one and only working hand and immediately shot back, hitting the shooter with deadly aim in the head. Carson turned around to find the one man HE wouldn't mind killing and found him taking a back tunnel trying to escape. He hadn't known that anyone else was looking for the man either until he heard a roar of pure rage.

"KOLYA!" Ronon bellowed, his voice echoing off the cavern and ringing in their ears. He threw Ford at Major Lorne, who was more than willing to release some anger of his own but held it back knowing that his CO wouldn't approve, and ran after Kolya with such speed that only a man who had been a runner for 7 years could possess.

10 marines quickly followed the runner, all clearly wanting the man dead just as much as John's friends did. Carson saw Teyla start to go after him as well but he stopped her. "Teyla, I need your help with the Colonel. We need to get him to the Jumper and back to Atlantis ASAP." He told her, the seriousness in his eyes burrowing into her. "We need you to help us, you're the only one who can keep him calm when he's hurting this bad."

She hesitated but when John groaned something that sounded oddly enough like "Teyla" she immediately knelt down next to him, soothing him into a pain-free but induced sleep.

2 marines came up behind Carson and put their CO on the travois they had made while he was examining John. Once they got him situated, Carson nodded to Major Lorne who gladly threw Ford into the tunnel and pointed his gun at the Lt.'s back and said, "March!" Ford was no stranger to force but he knew that their anger was strong enough to make them unpredictable so he gladly complied, hoping they'd let him keep his life at the least.

Major Lorne came up to Carson while they were walking through the tunnels. "Colonel Caldwell is waiting in the Daedalus to transport you from the village to the gate where 20 more marines are waiting to immediately dial Atlantis." He informed the doctor.

"Thank you Major. I'm afraid that right now, every second counts and the trip from the village to the Jumper alone might take too long." Carson replied darkly. He wanted to say SO much to the Major, mainly thank you for coming when he did, but he waited until later.

They reached the brightness of the sunshine and the fresh air of the outdoors and Carson breathed a small sigh of relief at no longer being kept in that dank cell. Major Lorne alerted Colonel Caldwell that they were ready and the tickling sensation and the white light of the transporter beam engulfed them all transporting them directly to the gate where the marines immediately dialed Atlantis. The group quickly went through the gate, eager to get the Colonel to safety. Carson breathed his last sigh of relief knowing that this would be the last time he visited this planet and walked through the gate to quickly assist Dr. Keller with their most frequent and troublesome patient.

* * *

Ronon caught up with Kolya easily and tackled the former Genii commander with concussive force, his head smashing against the stone floor. The marines that followed Ronon surrounded him. They weren't going to help but they certainly weren't going to allow Kolya to escape either.

Kolya kicked out, striking Ronon in the stomach sending him stumbling back enough fro Kolya to stand up and get in a fighting stance. They danced around each other calculating and measuring their opponent. Having the patience born of a runner, Ronon was able to keep up the dance until Kolya drew tired of it and struck out, sending his right fist to Ronon's head which he blocked and struck out at the former Genii sending his fist forward striking Kolya in the face, Ronon's fist connecting with his nose, breaking it upon impact. He followed up with a swift kick into the stomach, sending Kolya stumbling back trying to catch his breath.

Kolya knew that Ronon had more than one advantage. The main one being he was allowed to watch Kolya's fighting techniques while he practiced on Sheppard. Ronon knew how to block each of Kolya's strikes and was able to follow up with swift and sure strikes of his own easily wearing down the former Genii commander. _It's time to finish this_ Kolya thought. The next time Ronon attacked he was able to fake falling over enough to grab a baseball sized rock. When Ronon came at him again Kolya brought the rock up and swung, smacking the ex runner across the head, causing him to stumble back. He was then able to grab the 6in long knife he kept on him and use it to try to stab Ronon.

Ronon saw the knife just before Kolya brought it down to stab him and was able to roll enough to where the blade missed his stomach. It sliced across his bicep, cutting deeply enough for blood to swiftly run down his arm. The red-hot pain of the cut radiated up his arm but he ignored the pain, there was no way he was going to let this man try to get the best of him. Ronon saw the marines raise their weapons but with a look at them he waved them down. The look clearly said _He's Mine!_

Ronon quickly re-took the fighting stance and began to once more dance around the Genii. He noticed Kolya had started staggering slightly. Between the head injury of the fall and the blood gushing down his nose, Ronon was surprised it hadn't happened earlier. He became patient and waited for Kolya to come at him and then with a swift side step and a quick kick to his back the former Genii went down again, landing on his stomach.

The marines decided this was the time to step in and quickly restrained Kolya, binding his hands with some zip ties, making sure they tied him up tightly. While they were restraining Kolya, one of the marines came over to him and silently tied a field bandage around the cut on his arm. Ronon would have growled at the man but he knew that it was necessary and merely glared as the marines hauled Kolya to his feet and began marching him out.

* * *

Dr. Rodney McKay had come with the marines and had found the source of the interference. He had been able to shut it off so the soldier's scanners and LSD's worked and they were able to find their way out of the tunnels easily.

Rodney was waiting for them when they emerged. "You didn't kill him?" He yelled.

"No McKay, I didn't." Ronon replied gruffly.

"Why not?" Rodney continued. "I would think that of all the people down there more likely to kill him it would've been you!"

Ronon turned to look at his friend. He saw the hatred coming from Rodney's eyes and the disappointment as well. "Because if I'd killed him, Sheppard wouldn't be able to finish this." He said simply. Ronon knew that Rodney wouldn't understand and waited for the response that he knew would come.

"Finish this? What is that some sort of military, tough guy talk?" Rodney spluttered. "I swear you military men have your own language. If the man is dead, it would be finished." He said sarcastically.

"McKay." Ronon said in a very Sheppard way.

Rodney knew that tone very well. Sheppard used it on him often. He let the matter drop but brought up another subject. "You're spending WAY too much time with Sheppard, do you know that? Not only can you two speak your own language but now you're starting to sound like him." Rodney continued his non-stop babble almost the entire way, leaving everyone to fall into their own thoughts.

Lt. Morgan half listened to the scientist. _How does Colonel Sheppard keep from shooting him? _He thought, knowing that if it was him he would have by now. His mind took him back to when they arrived on the planet, fully equipped to take the village and the tunnels underneath it by force.

_They arrived to find Lt. Ford standing in the center of the village, waiting for them. The smile on his face chilled Morgan to the bone. It reminded him of a guy daring the enemy to approach knowing full well the enemy wouldn't get close. However since Major Lorne had trained with Ford's military he knew well enough about their tactics to have sent marines to dispatch of the men that were waiting for them. _

_Major Lorne approached Lt. Ford like a lion during the hunt, FAST, tackling the surprised Lt. to the ground. "Here's how this is going to go." He spat. "You're going to lead us to Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla and Dr. Beckett. You're going to help us get them out safely. You're then going to help us grab Kolya. If you so much as make a move I don't like, I will let Sgt. Andrews shoot you and believe me he REALLY wants to." _

_Lt. Morgan had never seen the Major act this way. Usually the Major was laid back and joking around, much like Colonel Sheppard, but almost from the instant that the Major had learned who the Colonel was taken by he had been out for blood and Lt Morgan believe that Major Lorne would get it one way or the other. _

_Morgan watched as Lt. Ford nodded, the sneer on his face completely gone. Once he was let up, the Lt. glared at each of them seeing how far it would go. Morgan watched a few of the newer recruits back up a step or two as the non-human eye landed on them but he held his ground, completely unafraid of the former Lt. He was not afraid of him and if he had the chance, he would love to give the man a good beating of his own. _

_Major Lorne kept his hold on Lt. Ford, using his gun as a reminder to the Lt. of what would happen should he flinch. The former Lt. was able to lead them directly to the chamber where Colonel Sheppard and his team were being held. The marines quickly spread out around the room, firing on the Genii guards, killing them instantly. _

_Lt. Morgan caught sight of Colonel Sheppard strung up like an animal, his body covered in livid bruises, blood dripping down his shoulders, his arm and knee in make-shift splints but obviously broken. They came in time to see one of the guards land a hard blow to his injured shoulder, causing the Colonel to whimper. Morgan immediately took that guard out and then followed with the others. At the moment his eyes landed on Lt. Ford, Morgan wanted so desperately to beat the living hell out of him but he was saved by Ronon flying passed him and tackling the Lt. letting his fists come in contact with any part of Ford's body he could find. _

_Morgan watched as Dr. Beckett quickly lowered the Colonel on to the ground and began examining him while the Colonel tried his best to not cry out in excruciating pain. He saw the shooter behind the doctor but was too slow to act and the man was able to fire a shot that was aimed at the Colonel and essentially Dr. Beckett because he was in front of the Colonel. His aim was off and just barely missed them but that sprung the Colonel out of his pain induced state and quickly grabbed the gun from the doctor and shot the man through the head. _

_A loud bellow caught him off guard and the sudden flurry of dreadlocks and leather whizzed passed him before he knew what was going on. Once he caught up, he and 9 others ran after the ex runner and helped box Kolya in, understanding that Ronon wanted him to himself but not giving the man a chance to run and hide like the sewer rat he was. _

_They watched the two fight and couldn't help the grins that crossed their faces as they watched Kolya getting his ass beaten. They growled in anger when they saw the former Genii fight dirty and slice Ronon's bicep but held their ground. None of them wanted to come across an angry Ronon later during training, they still had bruises from the last time that happened and it was over 2 weeks ago! _

_When it was obvious that the fight was over, 3 of the marines surrounded Kolya and pulled their zip ties out of their vests and secured his hands while Morgan went over to bind Ronon's arm wound to stop the bleeding. The cut didn't look too deep but it was still bleeding more than he liked and he knew Dr. Beckett would be annoyed if they didn't do anything about it. Second to an angry Ronon, an angry Dr. Beckett was one of the marine's biggest fears. Dr. Beckett had the power to take them off duty for as long as he liked and he'd been known to do that to certain members of the military contingent _(Sheppard)_ for not obeying his orders, none of them wanted that and the man seemed to have an unfailing memory. _

The sight of the Stargate and the rest of the marine squadron snapped him out of his musings. He hadn't noticed that Dr. McKay had stopped talking but he was thankful none the less. They dialed Atlantis and the marines escorting Kolya stepped through first followed by Ronon and Dr. McKay, then the rest. They were all thankful that this nightmare of a day was over and breathed a collective sigh of relief when they walked through the gate and found Dr. Weir waiting for them with a small smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have been having computer problems and have just now gotten them fixed. Here's the 14th Chapter, I'm currently working on the 15 but am having a bit of trouble starting it. Hopefully once I have it started the rest will flow. Reviews help too! :D

AN2: Also, forgot to mention that I do not own these characters, just borrowing them. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Elizabeth sat in the conference room with Major Lorne, Ronon, Teyla, Rodney and Jocelynne. They were all waiting for a member of the medical staff, probably Carson, to join the meeting so they were all doing their own work while waiting. She looked up at each and every one of them from over her computer and found herself wishing she could postpone this meeting as all of them looked exhausted especially Teyla and Ronon. It wasn't her first choice to have the two join the meeting but having checked out fine in the infirmary they insisted on being there and Elizabeth didn't see the logic in denying them.

She laughed inwardly while she listened to the constant _clack_ of keyboards. Everyone but Ronon and Teyla were on computers, checking up on emails and writing their mission reports. Teyla sat calmly in her chair, her eyes closed and her breathing steady and soft. Elizabeth guessed she was meditating. _I probably would too after going through that! _she thought _Who am I kidding, I wouldn't have left the infirmary! _Elizabeth knew that it wasn't ANY of their choice to leave the infirmary as Drs Keller, Cole and Beckett and ANY nurse that saw them kicked them out immediately saying they'd call or send someone when they had news. Carson said he'd join them in the conference room, acting as a go-between for the infirmary and the team, when he was finished in the infirmary since he wouldn't be any good there.

Ronon was the complete opposite of Teyla. He stood erect against the wall. His normally hazel-brown eyes colored chocolate brown as they filled with anger, hate and concern. Elizabeth guessed that if he thought he could get away with it, he'd be down visiting the prisoners giving them a taste of their own medicine. However, that's not how the Lanteans worked. They believed in a justice system taking over and, as far as Elizabeth was concerned, were going to hand both of them over to the Pegasus Coalition.

Carson came in 5 minutes later, quickly grabbing a seat while Atlantis closed the doors for them. Elizabeth had suggested that Carson skip this meeting as his eye was still quite swollen and darkly bruised and his arm was in a sling to give his injured wrist time to rest. He, however vehemently protested and all but demanded to be allowed to attend claiming he was fine. It had shocked her how adamant the normally calm and placid doctor was being and so she reluctantly agreed because she could tell this was important to him and she guessed he saw it as a finding a sense of closure.

Elizabeth minimized the window with her email but kept the computer on in case she should need it. She looked up at them all, "Alright, now that everyone's here let's begin." She said for the sake of officially starting the meeting. She turned to Major Lorne. "How are our guests?"

Lorne closed his computer and swiveled his chair to address her. "They are being held separately in Wraith holding cells." He informed her.

"Wraith holding cells is that necessary?" she asked a little concerned that they were taking things a bit far.

"Yes ma'am it is." Lorne immediately answered. "There are no Wraith in those cells so they're safe but it is also damn near impossible to escape them as well. I thought it best that they be kept under maximum security to ensure the safety of the City and it's occupants." He gave her a pointed look that clearly stated, _The more secure THEY are the safer Colonel Sheppard is._

She nodded, "Alright. While I already have an idea I would like to know your opinions as well. What do you think we should do with them?"

"Kill them!" Ronon immediately growled. Elizabeth just gave him a look that plainly said _You know we can't do that_

"I think we should turn Lt. Ford over to the Marine Corps since he is obviously alive and still a member of the US Marine Corps." Lorne said. "As for Kolya, I'm inclined to agree with Ronon but since I know that we aren't allowed to, I think we should turn him over to the Coalition."

"No, we can't turn him over to the Coalition, with our luck they'd turn him loose just to spite us!" Rodney objected loudly. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but I agree with Ronon. Kolya has been a thorn in our side ever since he showed up, the galaxy would be better without him." He fumed.

"As much as I do not wish to, I agree with Major Lorne." Teyla replied after nodding her head. "I would like nothing more than to kill Kolya also but I know that it would not be right even though he would have killed John had he had the chance."

"I agree with Ronon and Dr. McKay." Jocelynne interjected. "I believe we should kill Kolya. Normally I am not one to kill but I have seen his mind and know that he would not hesitate to do the same to any of us especially Colonel Sheppard."

Elizabeth sat quietly while each expressed their opinions. She turned to Carson, noticing that he hadn't given his opinion yet. "Carson, what do you think?"

Carson was quiet for awhile before he answered, "I agree with Major Lorne on both counts." He said sighing heavily, his eyes looking regretful and saddened by his statement.

As Elizabeth was about to reply she heard the gate alarm go off and received an hail from Chuck in the control room.

"_Dr. Weir, Ladon Radim is asking to be patched through and speak with you." _He informed her.

Elizabeth inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes. She had forgotten that she had contacted Ladon before Colonel Sheppard was rescued. She'd wanted to cancel the meeting but as she had forgotten she figured she should take it. "Go ahead and patch him through to the conference room" she instructed Chuck.

"_Yes Ma'am." _He responded while doing as she said.

It appeared that it was a video feed as when the connection was made with the room a screen pulled up in front of the doors, enabling them ALL to see him. _"Dr. Weir."_ He greeted, his voice hollow and void of emotion.

Ladon looked neutral but his eyes and tone of voice implied he was sad or disappointed. _Oh this should be good!_ Elizabeth thought. "Ladon." She greeted back equally as hollow.

"_I heard that you have rescued Colonel Sheppard and captured Kolya, congratulations."_ He said. While he was talking about John, she picked up on resent and anger as though he hadn't wanted John to be rescued but when he talked about Kolya his voice darkened a little more making it seem that he was even angrier that Kolya had been caught.

She nodded, "Yes we have." Was all she replied. She sensed something was going on with the Genii leader and the former Commander and she wasn't about to give anything more than what she needed to away.

"_How is Colonel Sheppard?"_ he asked, his eyes hopeful.

"He will be fine, thank you for asking." She told him while she watched his expression change from hopeful to disappointment.

"_What do you plan on doing with Kolya?" _

"We were just deciding that actually. It seems the most popular vote is just to kill him-"

"_You can't do that!"_ Ladon objected rather vehemently.

Elizabeth shot up her eyebrow at this. Since he hadn't given her a chance to finish her sentence he didn't know that they would most likely turn Kolya over to the Coalition and since she was curious as to why he so strongly objected she wasn't about to tell him. "And why not? He has tried to kill at least one of us more than once, I think we have every right to kill him." She smirked.

"_Because he is a member of the Genii people. Though he has secluded himself from us and done many things that we do not agree of he is still Genii and WE will deal with him."_ He glared.

"I thought he was recruited by the Genii to invade Atlantis." She glared right back, smiling as she saw his mask falter just a little. "At any rate, I thought I'd let Colonel Sheppard have the final say." She said, noticing all the members in the conference room give her questioning looks. She wasn't going to actually do it as John wasn't in any condition to be making decisions for quite awhile but she wanted to see how Ladon would react.

"_Colonel Sheppard is incapable of making an unbiased decision. He is too close to the matter."_ Ladon huffed. _"Besides from what I understand from my contacts in the village, he will not be able to make a decision for quite a while."_

The smile in Ladon's eyes as he said this sent chills down Elizabeth's spine, the smile was menacing, cold and calculating. She looked around the room and saw all except Ronon shiver slightly, obviously sensing the same feeling she did.

"Sheppard is more capable of rational thought and more of a man than you will ever be!" Ronon roared, unable to keep his rage to himself anymore. Teyla shot him a look and he quieted down clearly understanding that now was not the time to overreact.

Ladon smiled,_ "I see your opinion of me hasn't changed Ronon." _

Ronon growled but didn't respond giving Elizabeth time to ask her next question. "Why should we turn him over to you when a few years ago you were more than willing to let us handle Kolya?"

"_If I remember correctly, I asked you to let us deal with Kolya."_ He countered.

"Yes you did but you also recognized that we wouldn't let you do that and therefore stated your understanding when I told you "No promises"." She countered right back.

He nodded, _"Yes, you are right, I did state my understanding but this was before the Pegasus Coalition came into play. Now I'm asking you that you turn Kolya over to them, since you will not hand him over to us, so he can receive a FAIR trial for his crimes."_

Rodney snorted at the phrase "fair trial" but he knew better than to say anything right now, knowing that negotiating was Elizabeth's forte, not his. He wanted nothing more than to let Ronon, Lorne and Teyla loose on Kolya and just stand back and watch but a voice in the back of his head told him that isn't what Sheppard would want and he tried to comply, finding it increasingly difficult the longer Ladon talked.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow again, "As a matter of fact we had all but decided on doing JUST that when you called. I was about to tell you when you felt it worth it to interrupt me instead." She informed him smiling. Her smile wasn't one of friendliness or greeting but one of viciousness and loathing. She watched as Ladon stuttered and faltered on the reply knowing that he understood that he has, in some form or another, shown his true colors because of his impatience.

He regained his composure quickly and said, _"Please let me know when you will be transporting him to the Coalition. I am sure that it won't be until Colonel Sheppard is capable of going but I would like to accompany you." _

She nodded her acquiescence and watched as the glowing screen darkened and died. She looked around the room, seeing her confusion reflected on all faces but one. Jocelynne kept her expression neutral and Elizabeth dearly wished she could read minds just to know what she was thinking. She turned her gaze to Carson, "How is John doing?" she asked knowing that that's what everyone was really wanting to know right now.

Carson drew in a deep breath. "He is still in surgery but Dr. Keller has informed me of their progress so far." He told them, pausing before he began. "He left arm was broken in 2 places and she had to put a couple of screws in to stabilize the bones while they heal. His shoulder blade was thankfully not shattered but it was broken in 3 places, Dr. Keller had to go in and surgically set the bones and fix the muscle damage the bullet caused. His other shoulder had some muscle damage from the metal rod digging deeply into it but it will heal without further complications. His kidneys were badly bruised so they are keeping a close eye on them. He had surgery to repair his spleen which had a small tear. She has bound his ribs and given his current physical state there should be no problems with them since he won't be moving too much." He paused to take a breath before continuing. "They are currently performing surgery on his hip. Thankfully it wasn't a bad break but it was in a bad spot, deeming it necessary to insert some hardware to insure that it heals right. Next they will move onto his knee which is a slight mess. He has torn his ACL, I set the bones but the weight of gravity pulling on them without any proper support caused them to slightly re-break and the cartilage between the joint separated from the bone. His knee cap was broken as well and one of the ligaments keeping it in front ruptured, that is detached fully from the bone. His feet contained a few hairline fractures each but, again, with the amount of time he will be spending in bed right now they will heal before the rest of him. There are several cuts from the metal rod that Kolya used which got infected that we are treating with broad spectrum antibiotics."

When Carson finished he watched as everyone's faces turned from ones of hope to ones of sadness. He had hoped to give them better news but unfortunately he just didn't have any.

"Will he recover fully?" Elizabeth asked tentatively.

Carson sighed, he had hoped she wasn't going to ask that. "I don't know." He told them. "Right now his body is so weak he's having trouble fighting the infection so if he makes it through the next week his chances go up to 90%. I know from experience that the Colonel is a fighter and fast healer so I have no doubt that with months of rest and physical therapy he will return to 95% of his former health."

"Why only 95%?" Elizabeth asked.

"His injuries are extensive and deep. I'm certain that both of his shoulders will be fine as will his arm though I suspect that it might give him some discomfort in bad weather and airplane security." He replied, trying to throw in a small joke to get them to smile again. He was rewarded with small smiles from everyone before he continued. "I'm more worried about his knee and hip. The knee because SO much damage is done and so much surgery is needed. I believe he'll regain 95% use of it once it's fully healed, meaning that some days it will be stiff and sore and he'll need to be careful for a while as it will be easy to re-injure it and it may be harder to rehabilitate after the re-injury. Because of the hardware in his hip, I'm afraid that he may never get full use of it again but he will still be able to Command Atlantis' military contingent and be able to go off world, he'll just need to be more careful since it will be stiff and painful for quite awhile."

"Ballpark, how long til he'll be able to go off world?" Elizabeth asked, trying to get an idea of how long Kolya will need to stay with them.

"I won't be comfortable releasing him to go off world for at least 9 months if not a year." Carson replied while reaching a hand up to massage his temples. The headache that had been his constant companion since being captured hadn't eased and it was beginning to build to a migraine. His wrist was chiming in it's displeasure at being used so much over the last day or so as well and both were getting hard to ignore. He hadn't actually felt well enough to come to the meeting but he wasn't about to admit that since he had to know what was going to become of the former Genii and he knew they'd all want to know what John's status was.

"So long?" Teyla asked, clearly confused as to why it would take so long for her friend to heal.

"Aye," Carson responded trying to refrain from nodding. "I'll not be comfortable letting him off of Atlantis until then. That way I can make sure he's fully healed and his body can tolerate going off world."

"Oh come on Carson, it's not like it's THAT hard on the body to go through the Stargate!" Rodney cried.

Carson turned on Rodney, glaring at him. "No it's not Rodney but anything he may have to do, including running, walking long distances, fighting, will be! It will take him MONTHS to get halfway close to his previous level of physical condition. I honestly don't know how long it will take him to get back to full physical health."

Elizabeth saw the slight changes in the doctor's appearance; the hand that casually went to the side of his head to seemingly support it but instead to massage it, the tight lines of pain around his gentle eyes and his almost never ending patience (especially with Rodney) that was slipping. She decided it was time to end the meeting and get him back to his quarters and leave the rest to go wait for John to be out of surgery. "Alright, thank you Carson." She said. "I believe that's all we need to discuss for right now, why don't we all get some rest? It's been a long couple of days."

They all nodded and proceeded to stand up and leave. Elizabeth caught Carson before he left. "Carson, can I talk to you a minute?" she asked.

"Aye luv, what's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing. I noticed that you seemed to be struggling a little at the end."

He smiled at her, "I'm fine Elizabeth. I was just about to go check and see if Colonel Sheppard's out of surgery yet, would you care to join me?" he asked.

It didn't escape Elizabeth's notice that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes and that though his voice made him sound fine his eyes gave away the fatigue and pain he felt. "I plan on checking on him but I think you should go get some rest. You were injured as well and though while not as seriously as John you need to rest just as much as he does." When she noticed that Carson was about to protest she added, "Carson, it's not a request. You look exhausted and in pain and John is in capable hands. I need you to take care of yourself as well as your patients."

The argument that was on the tip of Carson's tongue faded and he replied, "Aye, you're right. I am a wee bit tired and my head's pounding. I just wanted to check and see how things are going."

She touched his arm gently. "I know you do but as you said he will be in surgery for quite awhile yet and I'm sure Dr. Keller will let you know when she's finished. You did your part while on the planet and now it's time for you to take care of yourself." She told him soothingly. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine." He told her as he began to head toward his quarters. "Please let me know when Colonel Sheppard is out of surgery."

"I will, sleep well Carson."

* * *

Six hours later Elizabeth, Major Lorne, Ronon, Teyla, Rodney and Jocelynne were seated around John's bed. Teyla sat on his right side with Rodney right next to her clacking away on his computer, Ronon and Jocelynne at the foot of his bed standing watch and Elizabeth on his left with Major Lorne behind her. When Teyla had first saw him she couldn't help the two tears that fell down her face. His feet and knee were elevated on pillows, his left leg was situated in a position where the hip would heal without complications. His back was supported by several pillows that were doing their best to keep pressure of his broken ribs and his shoulder and another pillow was under his splinted arm. There was hardly a place that didn't have a bruise and it made Teyla want to cry to see him so broken.

Very soon after they were allowed to see him, Dr. Keller came by to kick everyone out, insisting that they needed their rest just as much as he did. She allowed one person to sit with him and so the group, minus Major Lorne and Elizabeth who had duties to perform, worked out a schedule so that one of them was always there.

So that's how it was for a week, one person continuously there watching over him while he slept and healed. The infection was responding well to the antibiotics but since his body was so weakened it took twice as long for him to fight it.

John's first venture to reality was while Teyla sat with him, placing a cool cloth on his forehead and talking to him about the events going on in Atlantis. He wanted so much to continue sleeping but he heard her voice calling to him so he fought the fog covering his brain and the grogginess threatening to engulf him in sleep.

The first thing he was aware of was the smell of sterility that one associates with the infirmary followed by the heart monitor that was no doubt attached to him. At first he couldn't remember WHY he was in the infirmary but it soon came to him and he began to check his body to see how much damage was done. John began to gently move his toes and flex his muscles but soon stopped when many parts of his body protested loudly to the movement. He didn't think there was a single part of him that didn't hurt right now and he found that both disconcerting and annoying at the same time. He felt a cool cloth on his head again which soothed the migraine that was beginning to form and he felt a groan slip through his lips.

"John?" Teyla's voice asked.

He mentally frowned at the tone in her voice, it was worry coupled with exhaustion. He slowly rolled his head to the sound and even more slowly still opened his eyes, wincing and groaning when the bright lights of the infirmary assaulted his vision.

"John, you can open your eyes, I've turned down the lights." Teyla soothed.

He opened his eyes to slits to make sure the lights were indeed down and upon receiving no blinding light he opened them completely. John took a good look at Teyla and was disappointed to find that his observation of the tone of her voice was right, she looked exhausted and worried. "Hey Teyla." He croaked, his throat dry and sore from disuse and intubation.

Teyla noticed his discomfort and slid a couple of ice chips into his mouth. He smiled at her gratefully while the ice soothed his throat and moistened his mouth while it melted. She gave him a few more before she put the cup down and sat down next to him, grabbing his hand gently while she did so.

"How are you feeling John?" she asked, the exhaustion replaced by concern.

"M'ok." He responded tiredly. "How are you?"

"I am fine." She responded. "We have been taking turns sitting with you. Rodney and Ronon will be upset that you woke while I was watching you." She told him smiling. Her brown eyes revealing the relief she felt that he had woken up while she was with him.

John frowned, "Why has someone needed to watch over me?"

"You have been very sick for the passed week. You developed an infection and a very high fever. You were quite ill for a while." She replied.

John's frown deepened. He couldn't remember being rescued let alone arriving in Atlantis. He felt Teyla squeeze his hand gently, effectively drawing him from his musings and causing him to focus on her.

"I should get Drs. Keller and Beckett and let them know that you're awake."

John looked at her and noticed her hesitation to leave. He didn't understand it but he wasn't going to argue with it as he didn't want her to leave either. "There's no need, they are already on their way." He rasped after spotting the two doctors heading over to his bedside. No doubt his heart monitor alerted them to his wakefulness.

"Good Morning Colonel." Dr. Keller greeted while checking the monitor and getting his vitals.

"Hey docs." He greeted back, trying to refrain from pulling away when she flashed her pen light into his eyes.

"How are you feeling lad?" Carson asked him. His eye was no longer swollen but there was still a deep fading bruise.

"M'ok doc, how about you?" John asked guessing the doctor was ok but he was still concerned about his friend none the less.

"I'm fine son." Carson assured him. "How's your pain?"

John grimaced slightly as his injuries slowly started making themselves known. "Hurts but not too bad. Guess you got me on the good stuff huh?"

"Aye we do. You were in surgery for over 12 hours to repair the damage done, the "good stuff", as you like to call it, is necessary at the moment." Carson replied. "Once you're feeling a bit better and able to move around a bit we'll lower the medication."

"For now, I do believe it's time for another dose." Jennifer put in having finished her examination.

John didn't object as she inserted a needle into his IV and plunged it's contents into it. He wasn't up for staying awake too much longer anyway and he was beginning to hurt. He smiled as he felt the drugs take affect. "Teyla."

"I am here John." She replied, still holding on to his hand.

"Thanks." He had wanted to say more but he couldn't deny fight his 100lb eyelids that kept drooping any longer and fell asleep.

* * *

His next venture to reality wasn't quite as peaceful. The first noise that assaulted his ears was the clacking of Rodney's keyboard followed by "Are you people morons? How can you even call yourselves geniuses? You know what, never mind, I will be there in 20 minutes and you had better have it fixed!"

"Hey Rodney." John greeted, hoping to alert his friend to his wakefulness and therefore hinting to keep his tone down.

Rodney jumped, almost dropping his computer. "Geez Sheppard, could you warn a guy before you do that?" he scolded.

"How much more warning could you get McKay?" John returned, grimacing when Rodney's pitch cranked up his headache.

Rodney, who saw the grimace, lowered his voice. "How are you feeling?"

Before John had a chance to answer, Carson came up, his face as red as blood. "Rodney if you can't keep your voice down I will ban you from entering the infirmary!" he growled.

Rodney just turned to Carson, clearly not phased by his threat. "Sheppard's awake."

Carson looked down at John and jumped slightly before turning red from embarrassment, clearly he hadn't noticed that John was awake. "Oh, hello Colonel. How are you feeling?"

"Better than last time." John answered truthfully. While he still felt abominably weak and tired, it wasn't as bad as the first time he'd woken up. He guessed that he'd also recently received a dose of pain meds because he felt comfortably numb.

"That's not surprising Colonel, the last time you were awake was 5 days ago." Carson replied while he checked John's vitals, pulling out a thermometer and sticking it in John's ear. He noticed John's alarm at the news and added, "Not to worry lad, I've been keeping you pretty heavily medicated to give your body time to rest and heal."

"Well, I'm glad you're awake Sheppard but unfortunately the morons in my department that call themselves geniuses need help fixing something. I'll be back later but I believe that Teyla is in next." Rodney babbled on while he packed up his computer and stood up and left.

As if on cue, Teyla walked into the infirmary holding a squirming Torren. She walked up to John's bedside, smiling when she saw him awake. "Hello John." She greeted warmly, still trying to keep Torren from springing over to John's bed.

"Hey Teyla." John greeted and returned her smile. "Hey little man, how are you doing?" he asked turning his (and everyone else's attention) to the child. Torren stopped squirming, his attention solely focused on John and tried to reach out and touch John, making cooing and babbling sounds as he did so. John just chuckled softly, wincing when the action awoke bruises and broken ribs. "Sorry TJ, I can't hold you for a while I'm afraid." He told the child, smiling sadly and reaching out his hand for Torren to grab a hold of. Torren grabbed the offered hand but started fiddling with the IV line so John quickly withdrew his hand and placed it on his lap.

"How are you feeling?" Teyla asked him.

"Better." He replied and after she gave him a doubtful look added, "Really, I'm still annoyingly tired and weak but it's nowhere near as bad as last time." Suddenly a thought struck him, "What happened with Ford and Kolya?"

Teyla breathed in deeply, anger flashing in her eyes at the mention of their names. "They are being held separately in Wraith holding cells while we decide what to do with them."

"Well, that's easy, send Ford back to Earth and let the Marine Corps handle him and send Kolya to the Coalition and let them deal with him even though they probably won't." He replied bitterly.

"That was our thoughts as well but Dr. Weir would like to wait until you're well enough to accompany us before we hand Kolya over to the Coalition." Teyla replied understanding his bitterness.

"And Ford?" he asked, noticing she hadn't mentioned the former Lt.

"He will be leaving in a few days." She replied, focusing her attention on Torren while he squirmed to get comfortable on his mother's lap.

"I want to see him." John replied sternly.

"John, I do not think that Dr. Beckett will let him to see you." Teyla soothed, though her eyes told him that SHE didn't want Ford to see him either.

"Get Carson over here." He told her while he attempted at sitting up and grimacing when it failed completely. She came over and helped him to sit up a little higher while making sure he stayed reclined enough to keep pressure off his injuries. Afterwards, she placed Torren on her seat, knowing that he'd stay there with John, and went and got Carson.

Carson came over, slightly flushed. "Is something wrong Colonel?" he asked, clearly thinking that there was something wrong with John.

"Yeah there's something wrong. What's this I hear about the possibility of you not letting Lt. Ford come and see me before he leaves for Earth?" John asked pointedly staring at the both of them knowing that there was something they weren't telling him. He caught the look they gave each other and couldn't hold his next question in any longer. "What is it you're not telling me?" he asked.

"While we were in the cell on Adora, Lt. Ford came to visit us." Carson began.

"I remember, sort of." John replied.

Carson nodded, "Yes, well while he was there he asked me if any of your injuries would give you something to remember him by and sadly, I think they might."

John's eyes immediately shot up from the blanket sprawled over his legs to Carson's face, concern and panic in them. "What do you mean?"

Carson laid a gentle hand on John's right shoulder, "Easy lad, it's nothing terrible. I believe that once you heal, you may have problems with your knee, hip or both. They won't be big problems but it's possible that you may have a slight limp or some pain."

John let the information absorb before he answered, "So, you're saying that they may never heal completely." He stated, while slowly nodding his head.

"I don't know honestly. I mean, you have a knack for healing quite well and fast so it's possible that there will be no side effects from your injuries after they've healed." Carson replied immediately, trying to soothe his patient.

"Ok, but that doesn't mean that Ford has to know this." John argued for his earlier request.

Carson sighed heavily, "Aye, you're right and if you want Lt. Ford to come and see you before he leaves, I will authorize it as long as someone's ready and waiting with a stunner."

"Thank You Carson." John replied while yawning.

Teyla and Carson gave each other looks before Teyla turned to John. "We should let you rest. I will be back in a couple of hours to check on you."

"Do you need anything before I leave Colonel?" Carson offered.

John sat quietly, taking stock of his body before he answered, "No thanks doc. I think I'm ok for now." He gently scooted down a bit and promptly fell asleep, the conversation with Carson and Teyla taking more out of him than he thought it would.

Carson helped lower his bed back down so that John would be more comfortable while sleeping and then turned around and left, radioing Elizabeth about John's request.

"Dr. Weir, this is Dr. Beckett."

"Go ahead Carson." She responded. A soft clacking in the background letting him know that she was typing on her computer.

"I wanted to let you know that Colonel Sheppard has requested that he be allowed to see Lt. Ford before the Lt. is shipped back to Earth." Carson made sure that his tone showed he was NOT happy with the request.

Elizabeth must have frozen because the soft clacking abruptly stopped and then asked. "Do you think that is wise?"

"No not really but the Colonel is adamant about it and I have told him that I would make sure it happens." Carson replied immediately. "Although, I suppose it would be good for the Colonel's emotional well-being to show Lt. Ford that he isn't beaten yet." Carson sighed heavily, he hadn't thought of it that way until now and suddenly he understood why John had insisted upon seeing Ford.

"I see. Well, if he insists, I will set it up through Major Lorne. Let me know when he's awake again and I will have Major Lorne escort Lt. Ford to see John." She said sounding none too happy about the whole idea.

"Thank you Elizabeth. I truly believe it will do him some good." Carson tried to assure her.

"I hope you're right." Was all she said in reply before signing off, leaving Carson to debate what all could happen and praying that Lt. Ford would show SOME remorse for what he has done.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Here is the final and 15th Chapter! Sorry it's so short but I thought it was a good place to end it.. Hope you like it and thank you to ALL whom have stuck with it and left reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

Aiden Ford sat in his cell staring at Kolya. His face was seemingly frozen in the same giddy and contemptuous look that had been there since he'd been taken back to Atlantis. The only time it had changed was when Major Lorne had informed him that Colonel Sheppard had requested to see him before he goes back to Earth. It changed from giddy and contemptuous to sneering and malicious. He knew that he'd never be able to do more damage to Sheppard and he found it to be a shame but he was happy for the opportunity to rub it in Sheppard's face that he managed to fool the Colonel for so long. Or, at least, that was his plan.

Major Lorne came up to his cell holding a P-90, sending one clear message _You try anything, I'll shoot you_. Ronon was right beside him, his hand resting on his blaster. Aiden could see his muscles tensing and relaxing, knowing that should he make a move the Satedan didn't like, he'd be shot before Lorne could even ready his weapon. He sneered at their loyalty knowing it was misplaced. Two marines stepped in and placed him in restraints before pushing him out of his cell and marching him to the infirmary with Major Lorne leading and Ronon bringing up the rear.

Even though he was surrounded by an armed guard and he was in restraints, Aiden still held his head high and stood proudly. He had done nothing to be ashamed of, no matter WHAT these imbeciles thought. He knew that Sheppard had deserved what he'd gotten and Aiden was NOT about to apologize for it.

It seemed that he was the ONLY one that thought that however, every person he passed glared at him. He could tell that they had wanted to do more and if it wasn't for the fact that Dr. Weir (or perhaps was it Colonel Sheppard?) wouldn't allow it Major Lorne and Ronon would have let the crowds of people gang up on him. Aiden just shrugged off their looks and intentions he didn't actually care WHAT they wanted.

They arrived in the infirmary in no time and led Aiden to Sheppard's bedside. Aiden frowned on seeing him sitting mostly upright and seemingly not in a lot of pain. He was hoping to see the main suffer some more but he figured Dr. Beckett wasn't about to let that happen. He watched Sheppard watch him walk up, anger in his eyes. _Good!_ Aiden thought just as he walked up to the left side and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

Sheppard's eyes snapped up, "I didn't tell you to sit down." He growled.

Aiden just laughed, "I didn't ask either. However, you're not exactly in the position to make me get up are you?" he jeered.

Surprisingly, Sheppard just laughed. "True, you and your buddy Kolya made sure of that didn't you?"

Aiden didn't answer, he didn't need to. His eyes revealed the pleasure he felt at this statement even if it was dimmed a little by not finding Sheppard upset by the statement. "So, what did you want to see me about?" he asked.

Sheppard shrugged, "Just wanted to say good bye and wish you merry trip back to Earth and whatever prison cell, or is it a psych ward?, that awaits you." He said, his eyes gleaming slightly.

Aiden felt his confidence slip slightly. _A psych ward? Are these people kidding? I'm not crazy!_

"Ah, I see you hadn't thought that we'd suggest severe therapy for you!" Sheppard told him. "Well, at first they didn't but when the Marine Corps and the SGC asked my opinion, I suggested they try treating your psychosis before they shipped you to a cell."

Before Aiden knew what he was doing, he felt his fist hit flesh and then an arm of steel come around his throat. He saw, with no little amount of satisfaction, Sheppard holding on to his left arm, a deep grimace of pain on his face and a bruise forming on his bicep. Aiden knew that the pain he was feeling was from the blow radiating up his shoulder and down his broken arm and not the bruise. _Dang I'm good!_

"That's it! You get out!" Dr. Beckett yelled while pointing at Aiden.

While he was being dragged away, Aiden's sneer never faltered but he was inwardly shocked to find that Sheppard also wore one. He knew that being thought of as crazy and then being treated like it was one of Aiden's strongest fears. He knew what buttons to push and just how to inflict damage without moving a muscle. _Damn him!_

He was led back to his cell and thrown none too gently back in. He sat back down keeping the sneer on his face and waited to be escorted back to Earth where Hell waited for him.

* * *

John sat in the infirmary, a frown on his face. His arm still throbbed from his shoulder to his wrist from where Ford had punched him but that wasn't why he was frowning. He hated what he had done to Ford but when he saw the malicious sneer of the other man's face that there wasn't anything else to do. He wasn't going to get anything but hatred back and therefore it didn't make any sense to try to get anything else.

When he saw Ford walk in, he knew that he was being watched for any signs of pain or weakness and therefore wasn't going to give him any even though the meds had begun to wear off and he could feel EVERY break and tear in his body. Carson had wanted to give him a dose of pain meds before Ford had come in but John refused knowing that they'd make him sleepy. He wanted to be wide awake for this meeting even if it meant being in pain.

"John, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

He looked up from his blanket to see Teyla sitting in the chair next to him, concern written on her beautiful features. He must have been so busy with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her come in and sit down. He quickly changed his frown to a smile before saying, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking. How are you?"

"I am well." She responded while eyeing him critically. She let out a small, barely audible gasp, "What happened to your arm?" she asked while she leaned forward and gently fingered the fist sized bruise that was forming.

He winced slightly when she touched a tender spot but merely gave her a one shouldered shrug. "I made the wrong person angry. What else is new?" he quipped dryly.

Teyla just nodded understanding exactly who it was the he had made angry. She sat back in her chair and grabbed his hand, gently rubbing small circles on the back of it with her thumb.

Feeling that a change in subject, and mood, was in order John asked, "So, what's going on with you? How are Torren and Kanaan?"

"Torren is doing well though I believe he misses you, he as been quite fussy over the passed couple of weeks." Teyla replied smiling. "Kanaan is well. He says that he is glad that I have been returned to him."

"You don't believe him?" John asked instantly picking up on the hesitant (or was it sad?) tone in her voice.

She sat quietly for awhile, gathering her thoughts. "It is not that I do not believe him but more that the feeling is not returned."

"So you still wish that you were in a cell on the planet?" John asked incredulously.

"No!" Teyla objected immediately. "No, it is that I am not happy that I've been returned to him. I wish to be with another."

John's eyebrows shot up, "Oh really?" he asked. "And whom might the lucky guy, or girl, be?" he said even though he had a feeling that it was him. At least, he hoped it was him.

She didn't reply. Instead she leaned over, gently gathering his face with her hands and gave him a kiss. Without realizing it, he grabbed her with his hand and pulled her into him, returning the kiss passionately but gently. She pulled away quickly with a weird sense of déjà vu. Realizing that this time she quite enjoyed the gentleness of the kiss, she leaned back in again.

When Teyla accidentally brushed her hand against his injured side and felt him freeze and gasp she quickly pulled back and sat back down on her chair. "Are you alright?" she panted.

"Yeah." He panted back. "Forgot for a minute where we were and why." He explained while smiling.

"Aye, I could tell." Carson interrupted causing them both to blush deeply.

"Well, you could have reminded us instead of watching." John quipped sarcastically.

Carson just laughed, "Aye, I could have but I thought I'd give you two this moment. A lot of us have been waiting, rather impatiently I might add, for that to happen."

Teyla blushed even deeper causing John to laugh heartily which caused him to groan when it brought on a burning in his side. "I appreciate that doc." He said while grimacing.

"No problem Colonel." Carson replied. "I believe it's time for a dose of meds but do you think we could get some broth in you first?"

John nodded, "Yeah, I think I can manage some broth."

"Good." Carson said while a nurse brought a cup of broth and a straw.

After John had finished, managing to only eat half the cup, Carson injected his pain meds and a sedative into his IV. While they waited for the meds to kick in, Teyla helped John get into a more comfortable sleeping position while Carson left after wishing John a good night, wanting to give the two more time together. He turned his back to look at the two and smiled upon seeing John fast asleep and Teyla settling down on the bed, gently cuddling with him. _It's about time! _He thought before he turned back around and left for his own quarters.

* * *

_A computer beeped millions of miles away letting the user know that they had a message waiting for them. He turned toward the machine, arching a curious eyebrow. After reading who the message was from he groaned loudly, "What does he want now?" he complained as he opened the message. _

_There wasn't much in the message but what there was made him smile ferociously. He would finally have his chance at paying the man back and there was no one to stop him! _

_The message read:_

_~ One year from today. Coalition. 2pm~

* * *

_

**There you go everyone! **

**I wanted to explain a little why I ended things the way I did and to answer a reviewer's questions:**

**First - YES there is a sequel in the future! I just have to write it. :) That's why I made this chapter so short and ended it the way I did. **

**Normally I love to see/read the recovery as well as the drama but with the way I'm writing this I think it's best to leave that for the next part. It definitely WON'T be a major part, it'll probably be in the background. So, sorry to those who were hoping for more recovery, I'll try to work that in! **

**I plan on working Jocelynne into the story more in the next part, she won't be a main part of it but she will be there. I don't FULLY know her role yet but I do know she'll become MORE involved with Ronon and help the team out more. **

**AGAIN! Thank You to all whom have reviewed, really appreciate it!  
**


End file.
